Everything Has Changed
by MuffinBlueberry23
Summary: MODERN AU (17 yr.old characters) : Hiccup lived a normal life, until Astrid Hofferson comes in, his long time celebrity crush. Can he make his way to her heart? Or will the past and present continue to contradict their relationship
1. Introduction

**Starting a new fic. HICSTRID!**

**Hope you like and enjoy this story, this was in my mind for a long time that I knew this should be made,**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Yes. It's not a pretty name, but it might get stuck in your head, I'm sure not because of awesomeness, but maybe it's actually the weirdest and the most uncommon, no, not uncommon, the most unimaginable name for a human,

I asked my Mom how I got the name, And she told me this,

When I came out, she said my Dad and her were very happy, she held me in her arms for the first time, I was still crying at that time. Cause I just got out to the world,

Anyway, she told me I suddenly hiccupped, she said that it was so cute, She named me Hiccup.

I'm sure my Dad was not in favor to it, but who could argue with Mom? No one.

Today was a usual day, And I spend my afternoon in my room, actually doing nothing but lying on my bed and listening to some tunes,

The last couple of days are the days I hope would stay forever, we only have 3 days left of summer, I don't really like school. I have good grades which my parents are very content of. I just can't blend in the crowd. I've been in that school since I was freshman, now I'm a junior. I know people, they just don't get me.

And also I get bullied, I have no reason why I do, I intend to keep the thing to myself, it wasn't really something. Before, but now it somehow turned much worse like physically bullied kind of worse, I'm always thankful that the bruises or marks it leaves can be hidden by clothes, No one can notice it, even my Parents

I stood up from my bed to change the song that was currently playing on the speaker, I walked pass by my window, a truck pulled over in front of the house next to us, I noticed trucks pulling over in front of that house since the day before the day yesterday, I'm getting curious of who might live there

I took a time to look at the room from the neighbor's house, It's two windows are perfectly aligned facing my two windows. The whole room was painted pink, a few furniture already inside and some boxes, I noticed a desk in front of one of the windows, I thought of how awkward it may be If the person, who might use the room permanently decides to place the desk in front of that window, because that window is facing my window, where my desk is facing. Really awkward.

I picked a new song to play, I turned up the volume and went back lying on my bed, _I swear this time I mean it_ by Mayday parade started playing. I hope I get to sing this song to the girl of my dreams, but the thing is the girl of my dreams is impossibly to be mine, because unlike other ordinary girl. She's an actress.

While I enjoyed the song, I heard my Mom call.

"Hiccup, honey come down for a minutes please,"

I got up from my bed, turned the volume down, "Mom why?" I asked. I waited a second for her to respond

"You need to meet our new neighbor" she said. "Okay, I'll be there" I answered right after

I paused the song, took my phone and shove it inside my pocket. I decided to change my shirt into a much decent one, I picked a plain navy blued v neck to wear and headed down stairs.

Before entering the living room, I slid myself to the kitchen avoiding the _neighbors_ seeing me without my Mom on my side,

"So..What now?" I asked my mom, who was preparing 3 glasses of juice,

"You should meet our new neighbor, she's really sweet" My mom responded

"How many are they?" I cleared,

"She came alone, actually she brought us macaroni and cheese" she bubbly replied.

I took the tray of orange juice, leaving a weird look at my mom, She nodded me to go on, which I did, the thought of the woman bringing us a food is nice, especially mac and cheese, cause that's my favorite.

I walked down the hall, still nervous to show my face to new people. I still continued. Before I needed to make a turn to the living room, My heart felt empty and I actually seemed nervous, I started to feel my legs being all wobbly, but I still continued even though I was dying to go back.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

* * *

I'm Astrid Hofferson , blogger, a fangirl, and someone who would actually prefer wearing sneakers rather 2-4 inches high heels, and also reading books, specifically John Green's The Fault in Our Star cause it never failed me to look at the aspect of the world about life differently

I shuffled hurriedly across my room, trying to make sure that I won't leave something really important. I am about to leave. Again, and I never really wanted the idea of leaving, but I do like the part where someday you'll come back again. But also in that part, there is something I don't like

But then again, I can't disagree, I have to leave. I am assigned for a new movie that I'm going to be in, shooting begins in a week so, schedule, I need to follow them. And yes I'm an actress.

"Astrid Lisa is here to pick you up!" My mom called from downstairs,

"I'm coming" I replied back.

I struggled pulling my luggage down, it was only one, but heavy, so heavy that the wheels barely make a difference. It's just clothes, and other stuff.

I arrive at the Living room, My parents and Lisa was there waiting for me, Lisa.

She's not related to us but we treat her as one. We met her at my very first movie project. She is one of the make -up artist. We just got close and after the shooting of the movie, we were still enable to keep in touch with her, I have next projects coming, my mom couldn't accompany me much cause it takes too many trips to different places, and it affects her job as an Assistant Director at a very big company, my Dad could not too, because He's the manager of the most known food corporation, My mom asked Lisa if she could watch over me, act as the one in charge, and there it began, I had more movie projects after it, and they always ask Lisa if she could watch over me,

And I'm always glad she's always available, We also got close to each other, like a sister thing. That's why I'm really happy, considering I'm an only child

"Hey, ready to go," I said upon entering cutting their conversation.

"Looks like you are ready to go" My Dad said, pulling me in a big and tight hug, so does my Mom

"Lisa, again Were very thankful that you are watching her for us," My Mom said.

"Oh, Mrs. Hofferson, not a problem, besides I have good times with Astrid" she answered

Mom and Dad walked us to the door

"Astrid be good, and call" My Dad advised I nodded in agreement and told them I would be a good girl and stay out of trouble

Lisa helped me with my things that she placed in the compartment at the back while I got inside of the car next to the driver, Lisa got in started the engine waved goodbye to my parent's which I also did and we went

"I have good news" Lisa started setting off the silence, I looked at her with high hopes thinking this might be something.

"THEY ARE GIVING US OUR OWN HOUSE TO STAY IN!" she squealed

I gave her a shocked goofy smile. "O-gosh really? THANK GODS! I DON'T LIKE STAYING IN HOTELS ANYMORE!"

"yea, me too. To quiet to make a noise."

"Haha, yea right!" I agreed.

We drove to the airport, when we got there, We were greeted by a Man name Nick, who escorted us to our private planning that was already waiting for us, He lead us to a secret hall directed to it, he said to avoid mobs.

I made an effort to wear a cap and glasses for "disguise" anyway people will notice me even if I do wear them,

After less than 2 hours, we have landed and was told to go to the house to see it, They told us that our stuff will be delivered to us, And so we did. Lisa drove a car, which is barrowed. For us to use whenever we wanted.

We arrived at the house, Lisa parked the car in front behind a movers truck,

I stepped out of the car and took a moment to look at the house, The outside was painted indigo, and the window panes and roof edges were painted white.

There was also a front porch with the floors and stairs painted white also, the frontyard does need a little fix, but I liked the huge tree at the left,

"Here it is, What do you think?" Lisa asked,

"Looks great actually, Let's go inside?" I replied

We went in to be surprised of a large fully furnished Living room,

"Too much for VIP huh?" Lisa breathed out.

"yea" I answered,

I walked further entering the Kitchen and Dining area in one room, Just like the living room, It was fully furnished.

I found the stairs to the way up, but beside it, around the corner was the door to the back yard.

I decided to check the upstairs first, Lisa took the time to admire everything they gave us,

Arriving at the second floor, I saw a hallway with four rooms, 2 doors facing each other,

I entered the first room, where I saw it painted in pink, I realized this was soon to be my room cause all of my stuff, who they asked me to prepare weeks ago was all here,

Not long after, Lisa arrived,

"look, I have stuff to do," I gestured inside my room,

"Wow! That sounds fun! I'm going to cook dinner," she said sarcastically going down stairs again.

Cooking dinner at 3:45 pm? Yea..

I started working in my room, it was filled of boxes were my stuff is, The first thing you see when you enter is my bed horizontally, vertically pointing to the wall opposite to it, I decided to leave it as it is, for tiring days, I wanted my bed to catch me quickly, There is also another door, at the other side facing my bed, I'll check it out later,..further beside my bed was a big window, showing the neighbor's also big window, showing the inside of the neighbor's room. I have nothing to put in this area, so I moved on

On the other end of the room is another big window, again, showing the neighbor's big window, showing the other part of it's room.

There is an L- shaped table in front of the window no. 2. So I guess. This is where my study table will be, if I will be studying while I'm here, I thought.

There was also a large shelf, 4 floors shelf, beside it a door, to a bathroom, completely clean white as heaven.

Guess my only problem is the contents of the box..

So I started digging out my stuff, one box at a time, started filling the shelf first. Brought out all the books I own from the box and placed them at the shelf.

Mostly It's Percy Jackson Books, and others I have read, Fault in our stars, Elite, Flipped,The Perk's of Being a Wallflower, Harry Potter.. But I'm most happy with the Percy Series. All 9 books, hell yea. I love them.

All those books took 2 floors of the shelf, but I decided to put books at the 4th and 2nd level only,

And that's one box done,

I opened another box, which revealed my Big Speaker, with two baby speaker included in it. I thought the perfect place for it is the 3rd floor of the shelf.

Included in the box was a small pair of speakers, where you can plug your phone and everything,

"Guess, I'll be putting this in the bathroom" I said.

Fact about me, I liked music a lot, even when I'm taking a bath, I need them.

I started another box which revealed all my study stuff, I placed my study lamp where it should be, and a mug with pens in it. The mug was hand painted like the cover of the book "Fault in Our Stars" cause I liked that book very much, and it left me with so much feels. Thank you John Green.

I also found my organ in one of the boxes, and I placed it by window no.1

Not long after, I was almost done, when our doorbell rang. Lisa might have answered it and called me down.

So I did and I saw her with a box. "It's yours," she said.

"Thanks" I replied

Went back upstairs and opened it, and I saw it was my collection of fan arts, fan gifts, and everything. A smile crept on to my face, and I started sticking fan arts on my wall, all the fan mails I've received for the past years I placed it in a beautiful box, of course designed beautifully, I placed the box on the 1st level of my shelf.

In the box. There was also a accessories hang-in, which is like what you hang in your coats, but smaller.

I hanged in there all the bracelets, rings, and necklaces my fans gave me. I try to wear 5 from it everyday, everyday different. So at least they know I wear it.

Not long after,

"Astrid come down here please?" I hear Lisa calling me,

"Wait-"

I went downstairs and

"can you please give this to the neighbors?"

"What?!" I asked.

"Yes. Astrid Hofferson" she replied.

"Yes, I'm an actress, but I still get shy and awkward to people!" I reasoned

"C'mon, please?" she insisted, giving me a pirex of cheesy mac

"If I don't get back alive, It's your fault" I said.

"Pfft. As If your going to die.." she answered

"Yea! I will" I said, going outside, ready for awkwardness..

* * *

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? any comments? pls, guys. review if you think it was good :)**


	2. First Hello

**I received many positive reviews, Thank you! Very much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I walked to the house next door,

_O gosh, this is going to be awkward for me, _I told myself as I approach the door. I tried calming myself, but there is no turning back. .dun!

I knocked on the door, I waited for a few minutes for someone to open it then...

"Oh, Hello" a Lady with Auburn hair and eyes green as a grass of meadow opened the door.

"Hi" I said. Dumbly.

I stared at her for a sec. I was panicking so much.

"Oh, here. We would like you to have this Ma'am" I replied smiling.

"Thank you Dear, and please. Call me Mrs. Val" she answered

"Okay, here Mrs. Val" I agreed

"Why don't you come in?" she offered smiling sweetly at me,

I politely stepped in their house; it's very nice and Homey... As you walk in the door you will see their living room, with its sky blue color, it is very pleasing to the eyes. I also noticed a piano at the right.

"Please wait here" she said. And I nodded in response

I sat on a couch, and saw a long hallway further beside me, and if you think it's just a straight hall, you are wrong, you can turn right. And you're already in their kitchen, if you turn left. Well there's their dining table. No doors, just as opening so I happen to see it. At the very end of the hall was the stairs.

I saw her walk down the hall and.

"Hiccup, honey come down for a minutes please," She called from the stairs

Hiccup?! That's a weird name... I thought

"_Mom why?"_

"You need to meet our new neighbor" Mrs. Val replied

"_Okay, I'll be there"_

I noticed some photos on top of the table next to me.

A big figured Man, a Baby and Mrs. Val

Then the next was The Big figured man, wearing suit, Mrs. Val very lovely at her red dress. And the boy, Hiccup. I bet he's like 6 in here,

"He's scrawny looking..." I said.

I jolted when I heard a glass break, I turned around, and there was a guy standing. Staring at me, his mouth hanging open.

I don't know how to react, I just stared at him my mouth hanging also.

Not long after, Mrs. Val came,

"What happened?" she asked with much concern

Her son went back suddenly in reality, "Oh, Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He said. Starting to carelessly pick up the broken pieces of glass,

Mrs. Val went back to the kitchen to get some rag or something.

And I was just standing there. Not aware of what I should do, _he made a big mess on their carpet_ I thought. _OH SHUT UP ASTRID TRY TO BE HELPFUL! _My mind has its own orders. Creepy.

"Ouch!"

The Guys winced in pain which startled me a little, I saw blood draining out of his fingers.

Usually it's small amount of blood, but no. It was like a river flowing.

_Blood! He's hurt, am I just going to stand here?! _

I was really panicking, I don't know what to do, should I leave? _No! that will be impolite... right._

Mrs. Val came holding a rag in her hand. When she saw that her son's hand was bleeding, she was very shocked, "O-gosh Hiccup! Look what happened to you!" she said.

She dropped the rag on the floor and went back to get something, not long after, she have the medicine kit with her,

"Hiccup, stop that and get over here" she demanded, her voice filled with worry.

"Oh, no. Mrs. Val, Please let me help," I offered.

I don't really know where and how I said that finally,

"Thank you" she said, and handed me the first aid.

I waited for the guy, Hiccup to go to me so I could help him with his bleeding hand. _Why is he walking so slow?! His hand is bleeding!_

I moved a space for him at the couch, he seated beside me and let me have his hand. The cut was huge. I feel myself turn soggy in the sight of it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked while I clean it,

He shook he's head

I continued my work, while Mrs. Val was cleaning up the mess, I looked at his soon, clearly. He's avoiding to looking at me,

_This is awkward. _I thought

I wrapped the wound in bandage and thankfully it stopped bleeding.

"There you go," I said. Forcing a smile even it was so awkward for me, He nodded, "Thanks" he mumbled.

We sat their awkwardly, Mrs. Val was finished and returned to the living room,

"I'm sorry I made you wait," She said. Wiping her hand with the end of her Blouse

"It's ok Ma'am, It was no problem," I said smiling and standing up, putting the first aid kit on the couch , "I guess, I have to go," I said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for that Mac and cheese Dear," she said with a smile, "Hiccup, why don't you lead her to the door" she continued

I looked at him, he looked at his Mom, "O-okay" he said unsure. I went to the door, I'm aware that he's just behind me,

I got through the door, "Bye" I said, "Bye" he replied, as he made a small crack at the door, and finally closing it,

Taking a few seconds, I breathed out a sigh of relief,

"That was far off, one of the most awkward situation I have been in my entire existence like oh gosh!"

I walked back to the house, In I go, pass the kitchen where…

"How did it go? I'm glad your still alive," Lisa teased

"You don't know what just happened, But. I'm alive and breathing thank you!" I replied, going straight upstairs,

"Oh Hey! Our stuff from the Airport just came!" Lisa shouted,

"Thank you!" I replied.

As I got in, I saw my suitcase on my bed, I excitedly opened it and I took out my laptop and my Samsung galaxy note.

"Gosh! I've been waiting for this!" The thought of having these things made me really happy, cause if I don't do anything. I spend most of my time in the internet.

I was ready to feel the presence of social media again, when I realized. We still don't have an internet

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Astrid?! Are you okay?" _

Lisa might have heard me,

"Um, Yes! Perfectly fine!" I replied,

"_You know, sometimes your freaking me out Astrid!" _I heard her answer

_Okay, okay, I freak people out..._

I sighed in annoyance to think we don't have internet, I won't get updated about stuff. So I decided to work on my clothes, when I realized, I have no cabinet to put them into, I thought of going in the other rooms to check if they have a spare

And luckily, they do. It wasn't really hard to bring it to my room because it had wheels.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I closed the door and tried to avoid my Mom about what happened,

"Hiccup?" she called,

"Mom! Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the glasses! I-

"The glasses were just fine, Dear. Does it hurt?" she asked.

I looked at my hand that was perfectly bandaged by, Astrid...

"Yep, I'm good" I answered walking down the hall heading for the stairs.

"You know she looks familiar..." My mom started which made me stop

_Please don't remember my poster of her in my room, please don't remember it!_

"She's the girl in the poster in your room! Is she?!"

_I give up. Mom_

"Yes?" I replied.

_Please don't say anything more please? Please?_

"No, wonder she looks so familiar, oh well. Dinner is almost done" she said

"Okay.. I'll be in my room,"

I walked upstairs and As I entered, I landed on my bed, I stood up to peek at my window and she is putting her clothes in her cabinet,

I went back lying on my bed,

_So, she's our new neighbor, Astrid Hofferson. My celebrity crush! She looked so beautiful in person. The way her really soft hands touched mine._

"And the way I was humiliated in front of her!"

I got up from my bed and remembered just what happened, I looked at the poster my Mom was talking about and I took it from the wall. I fold it and placed it at the very deep place in my drawer. Of course I wouldn't rip her poster. But I should take it off, she might see it and think of it as. Creepy.

I personally don't want to freak her out.

My mind went back to the last 30 minutes that have happened. My life is a total failure!

"I've met my celebrity crush! And she met me, I'm not sure if she knows my name, but if she does, that's so embarrassing! AND THE WORST PART IS! MY FIRST TIME MEETING HER I WAS A TOTAL HUMILIATION! A NERD! AGH!"

_Hiccup, just calm down. Everything will be fine. She's an actress, she'll meet you and forget you again_

The thought of it made me a little better, but I hope she knows how much I stalk her in every social media I know she has. Yes creepy. But I'm a fan, don't judge me,

I still dream of that follow back in twitter.

"Never mind. Impossible to happen anyway"

I let my mind pass out to bunch of things, When I heard the door close

"_I'm Home!"_ a big thunder of voice called

I went downstairs because when my Dad arrives, It means Dinner.

When I got downstairs, We all settled. Said our graces and started eating. Our Dinner was Mac and Cheese, which Astrid brought. It was heavenly delicious.

My Dad talked to us about his Day at work. And he told me how I feel going back to school and I said. I'm good going back even if I'm really not. My mom also told him that the food we were eating was from our neighbor. Leaving the part where I broke the glasses and the one who brought us the food was the girl in the poster in my room.

And after Dinner, Dad pulled something and gave it to me. Wrapped in an old paper. I opened it. It was a book. "Mark Of Athena" the third book in the series Heroes of Olympus.

"Wow! Dad. Thanks" I said looking excitedly to start reading it. I have read the first books and it was awesome

"Well go on, you can read it upstairs" He said

"Thanks Dad" I said again before leaving.

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I finished putting my clothes in the cabinet, after that We had dinner. Lisa told me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow, We are going to meet some of the cast, producers. And the Director of the movie I'm going to be in. They said we have to set meetings before we start,

After Dinner, I did get my sleep to prepare myself for meetings..

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up. Two days left before school starts again. I ran down to the backyard, I went to a dog house where Toothless should be.

He also has a weird name.

I lifted it up, and He's not there. Usually he stays inside the house, but he peed on the carpet and needed some discipline. This happens sometimes.

"He ran Off!" I said. I'm sure it's about 9 in the morning. I went back inside to tell my mom.

Dad was early gone for work. Mom was making her coffee, "MOM! TOOTHLESS RAN AWAY!" I said.

"Nah, He's probably around here" she said.

"NO MOM! HE IS!" I looked at my Mom with worried eyes.

"Oh gosh I'll call the pound" She said going to the phone. I went back upstairs to start making some fliers that I lost my Dog.

Not long after My Mom came in and told me they don't have Toothless. I got really worried and Started printing copies out.

I have like 20 copies, I don't care. I haven't had breakfast it's like 9:30, I went out to stick some posters, hoping to find him quick.

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We just got back from the meeting. It's 2:30 in the afternoon. We just discovered that there is a possibility the movie might be cancelled due to the lack of budget. But I already flew to this place for that movie and it has the possibility to be cancelled? Plus, I denied two new movie projects just for it.

This is so much problem.

I entered my room just to see my room messy as hell. As if a Tornado passed here and left everything topsy turvy, My Bed was a mess, My blanket in on the floor, my pillows are everywhere. The books were on the floor!

I spotted something moving under my blanket. I slowly moved towards it and pulled the sheet off.

I should have gotten angry because I found out who did this to my room

"aww! A dog!"

I saw a black beagel in my room. I saw the collar in his neck "Toothless" that's a pretty weird name.

I lifted up and he was so cute, "I'm sure someone is looking for you but I'm going to keep you safe until I find your owner."

* * *

**OK, how do you like this one XD!**


	3. Toothless

**Hey Guys! So at CHAPTER 5 the story, will officially like. the main story, will begin. all of this are just like introductions and everything.. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Astrid's P.O.V.**

I played with toothless after I have cleaned the mess he made. He's very cute I want to crush him to death. Not really,

"Where's your owner?" I asked him. He barked in response then hanged his tongue out which made him much more adorable.

I went to the kitchen to get him some water. I placed the bowl in front of him and he drank the whole thing.

"Wow, Your thirsty" I said. "Hope you're not hungry" I continued.

He barked.

I'm afraid that meant yes.

I went down to talk to Lisa,

"Lisa, can we please go to the grocery store? I am in need of something.." I asked kindly,

"And what's that supposed to be?" she asked.

"I need dog food" I answered.

"What for?"

"For a Dog.." I said.

"C'mon, drive you there." She responded.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile.

I went back to my room and looked for a bag where Toothless might fit. Luckily. I did found one and we left to the grocery store.

On our way. I thought Lisa would ask me about the bag I brought with me, but she didn't, so I guess she didn't notice it.

We entered the grocery store and walked straight to the dog food section. I was bringing the bag with Toothless in it. When we arrived at the aisle. I took Toothless out.

"ASTRID WHAT IS THAT?!" Lisa asked. A little screaming.

"SHuSH! It's a dog" I answered keeping my voice down "Why do you think I need Dog food for?" I continued.

"The owner might be looking for that dog!" she explained

"I know, I know. I am very alert to look out some fliers with this puppy cute face." I replied hugging Toothless in a manner that won't crush him.

"Ok, Boy where's your food? Go get!"

I let go of Toothless and he ran across the aisle. He stopped and started jumping at a certain dog food.

"Good Boy! You're so smart" I said picking him up

"So this is what you eat?" I asked him to make sure

He barked. And I think that means yes,

We purchased the food and went back home immediately.

When we got home. I fed Toothless while Lisa called for Pizza night.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"Mom, where could he be?" I never been so scared in my life.

"Don't worry, He'll be fine" my Mom encouraged.

"I called the pound. They don't have Toothless" Dad announced sitting back on his chair.

We have finished eating but I have no appetite now that my dog is missing.

"Hiccup, honey. It's getting late. Why don't you go to sleep, we'll keep looking for him."

When my Mom tells me something. I always do it, whatever she says it always makes me feel better,

I kissed my Mom on her cheek and hugged my Dad goodnight. I went to my room and just lied there. I still didn't want to go to sleep. But later on. I did without noticing.

I woke up the next day and told myself that I should really find Toothless because Tomorrow is the start of school. Again

It was 10:30 in the morning, I was greeted by Mom with breakfast already prepared. I sat on a chair and started eating even a little amount,

"Still no sign of him, I'm sorry" My mom said patting my shoulder.

"I'll find him, He's out there" I said.

I finished breakfast and was about to head out with some fliers to look for Toothless

"Oh, wait Hiccup!" My Mom called, "Can you please return this Pyrex to our neighbor?"

I sighed in defeat taking the Pyrex and walked to Astrid's house,

"My life couldn't get any worse than this" I muttered.

I walked up to the door and pushed the doorbell, I waited for a few seconds and no one answered,

"Hello?" I called. And still there was no response.

I turned and thought of going back to the house and thought that they might went somewhere. But then I heard the glass break. I knocked on the door, but still no one responded,

I thought of going in, the door wasn't locked anyway,

"No way. That would be trespassing " I thought

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _I heard Astrid scream from the inside

I didn't have any choice, I stormed inside the House

"Hello?!" I asked. I called,

Silence went around the house. I heard footsteps going down the stairs and I thought. If this happens to be a thief. I will smack this Pyrex in his face.

I went closer to the stairs, my fliers in tacked in my armpit, and I was holding the Pyrex ready to strike. My legs are going all shaky. This is the first time I'm going to fight a thief. And I also fear for my life and also Astrid's

I saw shadows going down and-

"Oh, Hey!"

Astrid. I saw Astrid, I was super close throwing the Pyrex at her. I slowly put the Pyrex down and hold it in a decent position, I noticed that she was a mess but still beautiful at the same time, the pants and the shirt that she was wearing was wet at the end.

I couldn't get over the fact that I made the wrong move in front of her again.

"Oh, I'm... I ah- the Pyrex, I'm going to... uh, return it" I said. This is the worst sentence I delivered.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

She took the Pyrex and I moved back giving her space to walk in, she went to the kitchen and I just stood in the same spot "I'm sorry I didn't answer the door, I was doing something and-"

She stopped. She is staring at me, something made her stop. I started panicking. I'm not sure if I looked fine, but I'm getting really uncomfortable with the silence,

"I better go, I still need to… do something" I said. Wanting to get out of my current situation, I walked to the door.

"WAIT!" Astrid called which made me very surprised,

"What's that paper with you?" she asked standing not far from me,

"It- um….a, flier" I answered smacking my forehead for answering dumbly,

I saw that she looked kind of freaked out but showed a smile.

"Can I see one?" she asked. I gave her a copy and she took the time to look at it,

I waited for a few seconds. I'm standing not far from her. This could be good but with my dog lost.

"Toothless?!" she said

"Um. Yea... I know it's a weird name-

"I know where he is!" she exclaimed which made me filled with happiness,

"He's upstairs! I found him yesterday" she explained going upstairs. I had doubt in following her, but I did.

She led the way and I was right behind her. By the door of her room, she stopped. I looked at it to know why she looked so shocked.

Then, right there. Her room was a complete mess, paw prints was left on her white carpet, I felt afraid that she might get angry at me because Toothless turned her room into a complete mess,

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about Toothless" I said

She giggled,

I looked at her strangely and she walked inside her room.

"Look at your room, it's a complete mess, I really apologize I-

"Ha-ha, its ok, Toothless is really adorable; it's so hard to get mad at him." She explained while she looked for Toothless under her bed .

She then pulled Toothless out still dripping wet

"I was, giving him a bath... when you came" she said, giving Toothless to me. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed again because of the trouble this dog gives.

"Just wait here" Astrid said. Going inside the bathroom only to come out with a towel,

"Is that towel... yours?" I asked. I noticed that it was pink. And I know pink is her thing.

"Yes, but well, I got a spare so no problem" she answered

She dried Toothless while I hold him, she took Toothless sat on the bed and continued.

I felt really awkward I just wanted to leave and faint on the floor of my own room.

"Here, he's ready to go" She said smiling. Have I told you she's so beautiful when she smile,

I took Toothless, looking around at the mess, I really really felt guilty, Toothless did this, his my dog, my responsibility, which also makes it my fault.

"Um... what about your room?" I asked.

"You can always clean a room" she answered.

"I should really help you..." I said.

"really? You'd do that?" she asked. Starting to pick up her pillows from the floor.

"Um.. yeah. It's my dog's fault anyway"

I showed Astrid an encourage -able smile. I put Toothless down on her bed where she said it was fine. I helped her with the mess, also her white bathroom became really muddy because of the dirt that came from Toothless,

Some of her books shattered off the shelves, her mug containing with pens fell over her desk. Good thing the carpet avoided it from breaking. But a glass did break in the bathroom. And that was the one I heard,

Minutes later, we were not far from finishing, I saw Toothless all snuggled up and asleep silently. Just to tell. Astrid and I worked quietly, but she does share some things to me, and I do ask some questions in what I should do to her stuff. And no other else. I'm not sure If I'm the one making her very uncomfortable turning every second awkward and awkwarder..

I did asked her why she was alone in the house, and she told me Lisa went out to go to a meeting for her new movie and also went to apply a new internet connection.

And so that answered my questions why she haven't been tweeting for almost a week.

We finished cleaning and everything. Honestly I felt tired but I tried to hide it so I would not look as if I was forced to help her. It was time for me to go, Toothless was still asleep. And I still needed to bring the bundle of fliers I brought with me earlier,

But Astrid did insist that she carry the papers for me while I bring Toothless back to the house.

When we got to our house, I quickly placed Toothless on the couch so Astrid wouldn't wait too much. I took the papers from her and told her goodbye

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Toothless did made another mess of my room today, but it was alright from me, He is really cute. Makes me wanna have my own dog.

The process of cleaning might have taken much longer cause the mess Toothless made earlier was ten times messier than what he did in the first time, oh well, I'm thankful that our neighbor did help me, and everything.

Honestly. I did try to make a good talk with him, but he was just.. shy I guess, I bet he wanted more of silence than talking, anyway I do like that sometimes but there are times where I really am capable of annoying someone because of my talkativeness

I sat in front of my desk. Doing nothing, I looked at the time using my phone and it read 4:45 p.m.

Still Lisa haven't arrived yet, I'm kinda starving but nevermind… I bowed my head on my desk. Really have no plans in what I should do. No internet so, tweeting. . is not an option. I looked at my shelf and I'm just too lazy to read anything right now, I tried to feel if I am in the mood for some sketching/ drawing. I like drawing very much, everything about art. But I have my mood depended on it's outcome, weather to be awesome or not.

I was left with absolutely nothing to do, I do feel tired so. I guess I'll nap.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

She's very nice and all, I think she became close with Toothless in only a day,

"Don't you Bud?"

I asked Toothless while I sat on my desk and He was just in my room. Thankfully after what have happened, his punishment is over, which means he can now go inside the house

He barked wagging his tail

And I think that meant yes,

I faced my window only to see Astrid asleep on her desk, normally. A fan would take a picture of it and post it somewhere. But it's too much like paparazzi and stalking at the same time resulting to being a very creepy and kind of obsessed fan. And another if she saw that picture, Obviously she'll know I took it. Cause, obviously.. my house… next to hers,

One fact I can share about Astrid is that she really care for her fans. Like really. There is a time where some fans of her made a "Fan Gathering" I was supposed to go there but due to school, I didn't.

The Admin of the group spread the information where they will all meet and what time and what are the things they might do. And without them knowing, that "Fan Gathering" news got to Astrid and she decided to go there which really surprised them. I can call them lucky cause she spent the entire time with them having fun, sharing stories. Taking photographs, and signing autographs and everything. And when I knew that happened I was literally crying of jealousy for three days. And I cursed school for being the reason of me not meeting her on that day.

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? PLS REVIEW, also. In the next chapter. NEW CHARACTERS!**


	4. First Day

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up. lazily lifted my head. Slowly blinking my eyes open I turned my alarm off and sat straight on my head

"Today is the day that I've been fearing" I turned my head to the left looking out of my window, I can see Astrid in her bed still all snuggled silently sleeping

"she's lucky she doesn't need to go to school. " I muttered standing up and going to the bathroom to take a bath.

I came down to the dining table all dressed with my bag on my shoulder, I took a seat to have some breakfast putting my bag on the floor. Toothless was also eating in his food bowl not far from me

"So, excited for your first day of school?" My mom asked as she gave me my plate of eggs and bacon.

"Mom, I'm not 3rd grade anymore.. you'll realize school is,.. not that cool" I answered giving her a faint smile.

As I finished, I brushed my teeth and right on time the school bus stopped in front of our house.

When I stepped inside, almost all of the seats were taken. At the very end of the bus. I saw Fishlegs, He usually just try to blend in with his friends, beside him, was Ruffnut, a girl with blonde hair and a mouth like a grenade that won't stop exploding. He laughed loudly with his Twin brother Tuffnut, who could be mistaken to be Ruffnut if not only for her braids. But that still happens. And besides Tuffnut was Snoutlout. All the girls in the campus knows him for being handsome. I think he is, but sometimes he can be such a jerk. He always boast about things that other people can do to.

I let all the four of them endlessly laugh and shout loudly all the way to school. I choose to seat at the very first seat in the bus. Easy to get to. Far from those I don't want to be close with.

In riding the school bus, it has been a tradition that. Where you choose to sat in, That's where you'll be ti'll the end, And I hope that wont change. Because I happen to have no one seating with me, which for me was alright, but kind off disturbing since I am labeled as school emo. Which obviously I'm not, I do not wear dark clothes and thick black eyeliners and bangs that cover your hair and everything, But choosing that as it is will be better than to be disturbed by bullies. Emo, yes.. one of the things they call me.

The Bus went to a full spot and I wanted to be the first one in class so I may choose a good seat where I'll be stuck for the whole year.

Thankfully I did, I scanned the whole classroom, there were nineteen seats all in all. 1st to 3th row has 5 seats to the back while the 4th has only 4.

I choose to seat at the 1st row, 2nd column. And after down. I let my self settle as I waited for the others.

They started to fill the room also picking the right seat where they want to get stuck for the whole year. As far as I can see. All these people are still the ones I have spent the last year with.

But luck seemed to be not on my side when Snoutlout decided to sit in front of me, besides him is Tuffnut, behind him is his Twin Ruffnut, and behind me, is Fishlegs

They seemed to be playing a prank on me for the whole frickin year. But I choose not to show them I was affected by their formation, I was perfectly cornered and I should start to learn how to deal with this people.

The rest got seated, and our teacher came in, Ms. Carolinda. I heard she is very kind so I'm putting my hopes on her whenever in get stepped on by these freaks.

The rest of the school went usually like before. Sit in class try to listen. Sit alone in the cafeteria. Go to the library in free times. Sit alone again in lunch. Read a good book at the football field, sitting on the bleachers, Ride the bus. And I'm home.

I hope that changes even just a little bit. I'm sick of my life and not far from thinking of it. I might actually try suicide. Not far.

That night after dinner, I sat on my bed, looking out of the window. Seeing Astrid with her laptop, lights off ,sitting on her bed, She's probably scrolling down through her dash in tumblr. She randomly laughs in what she sees, which made a smile on my face.

Honestly if it wasn't for her, If I hadn't met her, I think my life is colorless, She gives me hope. That smile she does, she puts it on my face. Through the times I've been a fan of her. I can say she's a very positive person. She doesn't easily give up. And in one of her interviews at a talk show, she said that she would be willing to hug someone if she sees that person needed it. And I hope I can just walk right in front of her and ask one of her hugs. Because I really need one.

I lied on my bed, and with the size of my window. I can still see her in her room. Every night in the back of my mind. I always wish that she stays safe. Because without her, I'm nothing and That she continues what makes her happy. Because it also makes me happy.

I stared at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "I'm tired of this."

I closed my eyes. And not long after. I slept

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I woke up and we got a letter saying that the movie I'm supposed to work on. Is delayed.

I really felt something close to frustrated because I already moved to this place for it. And they advised that I should do something productive. Like school. They already went to a school that I might attend to. If I wanted it there. which will accept me in that day that I could start

I called my Parents and told them about the news and they agreed in me going to temporary school, They told me they will call my virtual school to start giving me lessons by Monday. But I interrupted them quickly and suggested if It's okay to go to a real school. They thought for a moment but agreed in the end.

This got me excited because I have been in virtual school since the start. Mom told me that, They will send me school supplies that I may need so I don't need to go to the mall with Lisa so it wouldn't be hard for both of us.

And after getting that letter early in the morning. We did nothing else but stay in the house.

At night after Dinner, I did checked my tumblr and also talked to some of my fans in twitter.

And I also watched videos in youtube by my favorite YouTubers.

I always think I should start a Youtube channel, anyway I think I could handle it,

The next Morning. My school supplies did arrive and called my parents to tell them Thanks, Lisa asked me if I wanted to go the school later that day to get enrolled. And I said If we could just go there tomorrow. I might start Monday next week.

In the afternoon. I finally decided to run a youtube Blog. And I recorded my very first video entitled "First Evah Y-Blog" which just explains why I wanted to start, And I told them that I was inspired by Dan and Phil and Jack And Finn Harries And Troye Sivan, and many more, I also explained that my Youtube videos will be random at most of the time.

I didn't tell them I might also do cover videos, but that will come. After it. I posted it, tweet about it in tweeter and received most of the response that I should make another video right away.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

School was a stress. I decided to walk my way home and avoid the people in the bus. I listened to some songs and tried to let my mind to forget everything for a moment

_**"Lost And Found"**__  
_

_Old man on his way back home late from work today  
Far out on a dirt road, he couldn't find his way  
With tears in his eyes he knew there's no one in sight  
And tried to tell himself that it'll be alright_

Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest, and right can be wrong  
When you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

Young girl with a broken heart walking home alone  
Teardrops made of Maybelline on a goodbye note  
And looking down at the shadows on the ground, she almost didn't see  
A blue eyed man with a flower in his hand  
Walking right out of her dreams  
And she said,

Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest and right can be wrong  
When you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

We're never gonna know it all  
Like houses we will fall  
And break in stormy weather  
And be put back together better  
We're never gonna know the way  
Never gonna know which words to say  
And don't you worry it'll be okay

Why's it always stormy right before the calm?  
Why are we so lonely before it's said and done?  
Why's it always darkest right before the dawn?  
If liars can be honest, and right can be wrong  
And when you find a doorway, are you in or are you out?  
You have to stand up before you fall down  
You need to get lost before you get found

When I got in my room, I fished for my phone in my pocket, I got a notification tweet from Astrid. I tapped it and I saw a video link. I took a seat on my bed waiting for it to load. And when it did, I discovered the news that she started her own Youtube channel.

After I watched the video. I tweeted her if she can make an #AskAstrid video.

I'm sure it has no chance of getting a reply or even just to be seen by Astrid. Probably it might be buried in her notification already.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

At dinner. I talked to Lisa that I wanted to get enrolled tomorrow,

"If you want that. You need to wake up early" she said while she chew.

"Sure. Won't be a problem. The fact that I'm a heavy sleeper, I can wake up" I answered confidently.

After it. I suggested that I take care of the dishes. And she can go do whatever she wants to.

Around 9. I finished, cleaned myself up for bed so I can wake up early for tomorrow. I looked at my window and noticed the guy Hiccup in his phone.

He's actually nice. But just really awkward. Like me, but he.. He's nervously awkward. I hope that changes even for a little seriously.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I woke up looked at my phone which is on the table next to me bed

"OH GOSH IT'S 6:30 AM!"

I ran to the bathroom. Got dressed and raced downstairs where I found Lisa preparing breakfast

"WOAH There Astrid! What's happening, Got a race to win?" she laughed at me.

"Am I not late yet?" I asked. Not really aware of everything

"It's still early, Will leave at 7:15. You don't want to get mobbed. Don't you?" she said.

"No.. yes, OK.. I thought I was late.

When we left to go to the school, Lisa got me to wear a hoodie and a shades. When we got there, everyone is in their classes and the hall was empty. We went to the principals office. Where their conversation got a little long that I excused myself to go to the comfort room

Mr. ButtKick. Don't ask me. That is what I heard he said. He told me the directions and I left.

He said. From his Office. The comfort room is just down the hall, after two rooms. Then turn left and I'll see it right there.

_I'm almost there, just have to turn lef-_

"OUCH!" I screamed as I tumbled butt first on the floor.

After what happened. Thankfully the hood was still covering my head and the shades weren't knocked off, I turned to see a guy. Wearing a ¾ sleeved shirt. It's sleeve and it's collar line was army green kinda color and the rest was dirty white.

I saw him fell face flat on the floor. He must've tripped or something. But the way I fell actually hurt like I couldn't get up

"I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!" the guy said as he stood up.

He went to me and pulled me up using his two hands. I got nervous that he saw my face so I tried to hide it more from him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too.." I said. Avoiding his gaze

"LOOK! I'M REALLY SORRY! I'M JUST LATE!" he lastly said then he ran off.

I didn't saw his face. But I'm really really hurt and I think that will last for a couple of days.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The fact that I'm sick of school. MADE A BIG KARMA ON ME!

I WAS LATE! Yes. And being late is kinda being humiliated.

I didn't bother to get breakfast at that time. I just ran to school and it was like 7:30. And that is like 30 minutes of our first sub.

In my way in I bumped into someone. I fell face flat!

It really hurt! Really!... but I am really sorry for that person I bumped into. I was really late you know.

I got to my room and walked in.

"Sorry Miss Carolinda for being late" I huffed when I walked in making the whole class plus her look at me.

"Did you won your marathon Hic-Cup?" Snoutlout asked making the whole class laugh. He actually called my name as if he Hiccuped

Ms. Carolinda sushed everyone and gave me a warning about it.

I hope that's the only bad thing that happens today. Because I don't want anymore.


	5. It was her

**Hi guys! Im BACK!... i intoduced some of Astrid's new classmate here. I'm planning to introduce them all honestly. anyway.. describing the seating arrangement. I hope u understand those. It was kinda my problem, anyway the minor characters in this story. I will mention their features so u wont get confused**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I really got excited for school after the principal told me that I could start immediately if I wanted to. instead of starting on Monday next week. I'm going to start tomorrow!

I packed all my stuff that I will need and tweeted before I went to bed

"_My butt hurts. Thanks to the random guys that bumped me at school"_

I am very excited and nervous at the same rate. I have no experience of school in my entire life. But I am afraid of "bullying" that's the thing that disturbs me about school. But despite that I'm also looking forward meeting new people

Anyway. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to ride the school bus… But Lisa is giving me a ride to school and will pick me up right after.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"IT WAS HER?!" I almost dropped my phone upon seeing this.

"ASTRID WAS THE ONE I BUMPED EARLIER?! BUT WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN OUR SCHOOL?!... SHE HATES ME NOW!" I scared myself in the thought that she might be angry at me

I looked across my window. She is already asleep

"OOOOGOSH! I NEED TO SAY SORRY! PERSONALLY… But HOW?!" I thought for a minute. But nothing came to my mind

THIS WILL GIVE ME NIGHTMARES I'M SURE.

**NEXT DAY**

It was another day of pain. When I woke up from a dream that Astrid was following me because she wanted to kill me after what I did to her. I'm sure she wouldn't that. But it scared me. I woke up sweating like crazy.

I stepped on the bus that morning and seated at the first seat by myself. I have the seats only to myself. I listened to music with my phone on our way to school. And just looked outside the window.

We got in the classroom and there was a new empty seat at the very back. When Miss Carolinda entered our school and announced that we are going to have a new seatmate. She called Lawrence and asked if it was okay for him to be transferred to the new seat at the back by the window.

Lawrence got up hesitantly and he knew he has to give way.

Now Lawrence is seated at the 2nd row 3rd column sitting beside Fishlegs going to the left if you're facing the whiteboard and Fishlegs is sitting right behind me

"Thank you very much Lawrence. Giving up your seat was very kind of you" Miss Carolinda said showing a proud smile.

"Ma'am. Where's the new dude?" Snoutlout asked getting Miss Carolinda's attention.

"I bet he's invisible!" Tuffnut snickered and the whole class laughed. He manage to do a dude fist with Snoutlout

Miss Carolinada's smile change into a close anger. " Now class. If that's the way to welcome your new classmate, You better do a better one." Everyone turned silent

"I am expecting that you treat this person differently. She haven't been into a real school and giving her a wrong definition of it will be not good. And of course. I expect each and everyone of you to respect her as much as possible." She explained with a straight face.

I looked at the vacant seat. I thought it will make me comfortable If she decided to ask Ruffnut to transfer to a new seat. Sitting beside her doesn't really feel comfortable, she always gives me death glares and sometimes raise her eyebrow at me, I bet the new person sitting behind her will feel the same way

"So much for VIP" I manage to hear Snoutlout whisper.

Minutes passed in English with Miss Carolinda, we all heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it. It took a time after they finished talking. When they did our new classmate entered. Everyone was speechless

"_NO WAY!" _I thought to myself

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

In the first day of school. I decided to wear a Jake t-shirt from adventure time and a black sneakers. I used a galaxy designed backpack which is from Jansport.

I stood at the door of my room. I met my teacher and she looked really nice.

"Okay Astrid. After class, You'll see me already waiting for you, Okay?" Lisa asked

"Okay"

"Okay. Now you go make some friends," she lastly said then I went in

A bunch of new faces greeted me once I entered. I was nervous and I tried very hard to keep my knees from moving.

"Please introduce yourself Miss," The teacher said.

I don't know the much proper way to introduce myself. I already heard someone gasp, in horror maybe?

"Um… My name is Astrid Hofferson. And I will be your new classmate and I hope to get to know all of you" I said with a smile. If I knew that I needed to say something in front of the class. I would have practiced it while at home or maybe in the car.

"Thank you Astrid, that was very lovely" That teacher said. Which was Miss Carolinda.

She explained a few things to the class and I was still standing. I heard her say about me staying for a few months. But after that I didn't listen because I spent the time looking at all of their faces. There were all four rows, and each has five desk aligned straight going to the back, Looks like were all twenty in count including me. Not Ms. Carolinda ,Then I recognized a face. It was that guy named Hiccup.

"You may take your seat now Astrid" I heard Miss Carolinda said which startled me going back to reality. I stood there frozen for a moment. I can only see one seat available is behind a blonde girl with braided hair . My seat was at the 2nd row 3rd column

I walked pass a blonde dude and then the blonde girl who looks just like the blonde dude. I took my seat

I happened to glance up to this guy in front of him Hiccup who gave me a smile. And I gave one back to him. But then He winked at me

_Oh my freaking gosh! HE WINKED AT ME! _I exclaimed at the back of my mind. I don't really feel good in those kinds of interactions with random people I just met and haven't even know their name yet.

Time passed and it was my second subject. Math by . Math scares me like really. I have Dyscalculia. I discovered this way before. Actually. I diagnosed this to myself but I don't need medical check up to prove it, It is a kind of Dyslexia for math where the sufferer faces difficulty in understanding the numbers and mathematical calculation. Thank the heavens it went passed swiftly. And it already was recess.

I'm not really sure where to go. But I met Ruffnut who sat in front me, her twin Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snoutlout. The one who winked at me. Right after the bell rang they asked me if I wanted to go to recess and sit with them. Of course I said yes. In the same time feeling guilty because I know I shouldn't just leave Hiccup without saying anything even just a Hi or something,

The walk in the hall was crazy. I mostly preferred walking in it without that kind of crowd. It kinda made it hard not only for me. But also for the new people I just met because they wait for me. One at a time, someone would call my name to have a picture with them, sign them an autograph, or ask for a hug. And all of those times, they would stop and wait for me. There are those people who greets me with a smile and continue to walk, or just simply wave

When we finally got there. I had hundreds of faces looking at me, some started pulling their phones out started to take some pictures. I only smiled or wave at them, We finally settled into a table, and I finally get to talk and know them more.

"So, Your Astrid Hofferson right?" The girl with the blonde braided long hair asked, Ruffnut

"Um, yea.." I answered awkwardly

"You're an Actress right? How come you're here, in this dumpsite" asked Tuffnut, chewing his burger

"Hmm, It's nice to experience school," I said." Actually, taking a real school was an option. And I usually go to virtual school" I finished.

"You might not like it here" the Guy Fishlegs said.

"I don't think so, everyone seems nice and I already met all of you" I said gesturing to all of them which made us all smile

I looked to the far right and I saw Hiccup sitting alone in a table reading something, I couldn't help but get curious " Why is Hiccup all alone in there?" I asked making them all turn to him

"You know Him? Toothpick?" asked Snoutlout, he seemed too surprised,

"Well, yeah… and why Toothpick?" I asked.

"He's labeled as that because he's scrawny" explained Fishlegs

"You label people here? Anyway. I think he's nice. You guys should meet him."

"Ha! Yeah right, like that would happen" jeered Snoutlout.

"I'm serious, He's a nice guy" I clarify

"We, believe you Astrid. We just don't" answered Ruffnut. "Anyway, If you want. You can just stay with us for this whole day and we'll take you around so it wouldn't be hard for you" she continued

"Really? Thanks!" I answered with a smile

Recess went by and it was Science. The whole class was in the Science lab. I didn't had any troubles getting to my next class because Ruffnut and the others stayed by my side so we all went there together.

"Every Wednesday, we use the Science lab" Ruffnut explained while she kept pacing forward.

When we entered. There are 4 long desk is supposed to be occupied by five students every table. Ruffnut told me that they were arranged permanently and told me there is a free seat at the last table, Besides Hiccup

"Becareful, He might contaminate you with his weirdness" Ruffnut jokingly advised.

I raised an eyebrow at her, " Ha, Don't worry. I have weird in my DNA" She grinned at me and went back to her own seat in the middle of Tuffnut and Snoutlout. And with two other persons I still haven't know sitting at both ends

I sat down at the 4th seat before the last, thinking it's free.

Fishlegs sat at my right. Which made me comfortable I have someone I know besides me. Hiccup entered last and sat at my left at the very end of the table. And there were two other people sitting next beside Fishlegs

"Pst!" Fishlegs called. I turned to him

"Your seat, It's Hiccup's" He said whispering.

My eyes grew big upon knowing. I kinda felt humiliated because I took his seat and he just took the seat next to it. I turned to him. He's always quiet.

"Hey, Is this your seat?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll seat-

"No, it's ok. You can take my seat" He cut me off. I wasn't sure if it was really Ok. He gave me a smile and I also gave him one in return. I guess it was really ok.

Mr. Samuel is our Science teacher. He looked like a scientist with a bald head. Glasses on and a lab coat.

Anyway. He was discussing us something but one at a time he would stop because he needed to shut Ruff. Tuff and Snoutlout, Who is seated in the table in front of us. They will break out laughing very loudly which disturbs the whole class. Not really, I doubt someone is listening. I'm just trying I couldn't quiet hear him at the back

After Science was P.E.

The Girls and Boys have separate locker rooms to change into their P.E. uniform. Ruffnut help me with my locker and also explained some drills during P.E.

Girls in my class were all talking and when I came. Some of them said Hi and asked for a picture with me. They asked me some questions while I change.

While changing. I met Cindy and Penelope who were really nice. I recognized Cindy sitting by my left but there is this dude between us which I haven't know yet, she's at the 4th column 3rd row and in front her is Penelope.

I was glad I'm starting to get to know them

I tied my hair in a single ponytail. Our P.E. uniform was a red T-shirt with a big red P.E. at the back. And red shorts. The length of it was up above the knee. So it was ok for me to handle

"Shrimplets! We are going to have a free play! Enjoy Dodge Ball!" A woman bellowed. She's kind of big for a P.E. teacher, her name is Mrs. Wargerry

Everyone took our places I followed and just stood close to Ruffnut. I have definitely no idea about Dodge Ball, but I guess you need to Dodge.

The whole free play was going good, I just stood there and avoid balls as much as I can, I understood the game when a ball hit you. You're out. I guess I was thinking a lot of stuff that I didn't even noticed

"ASTRID! YOUR OUT!" Mrs. Wargerry shouted. I got hit on my thigh. I took a not far besides Hiccup, who was out a few minutes earlier.

As I was seating at the bench nothing to do but watch. This guy named Zack sat beside me together with Hunter and Kayla.

They all introduced their selves to me and I shook hands with them

"Hi, My name is Kayla, If you remember I sit besides Tuffnut going left" she said. With Hazel eyes and a wavy cherry red hair, she really looks beautiful

"Hey. I'm Zack I sit besides Kayla by the window nice to meet you" He said "Nice to meet you too" I replied. Now he has brown eyes and a short Auburn hair that is fixed in a quiff hairstyle like Zayn Malik from 1D

Then lastly "Hi, names Hunter." I shook hands with him. He has gray eyes and a blonde hair that goes like the JB hairstyle. Which kinda made me laugh.

"I sit beside Ruffnut behind Kayla at the 3rd column" he continued. "And I sit beside Fishlegs at Science" he finsihed

We all just sat together and as the few players continue to play. They also introduced me the others pointing them out one by one

"You better keep your distance from Brittany" Explained Hunter pointing at a blonde girl with curls at the other end of the bench

"Why?" I asked

"She doesn't really like anyone stealing everyone's attention from her" Zack explained running his hands through his Auburn hair making sure it's still standing up in a quiff

Next to P.E. is Lunch, which was the same cause we all sat together, but a few people raced to our place and asked if they could sit too, Snoutlot shooed them away.

After lunch is Home Economics, our teacher is Ms. Sheila. And also we are back in our room and our usual seating arrangement. After Home Economics is art by Mr. Lavigne, you can tell he teaches art by what he wears. It's really Artsy

Our last subject was History, taught by Mr. Sam then it was dismissal.

When I got home. I told Lisa a bunch of stuff that happened in school and I asked her if she thinks my teacher. Ms. Carolinda looks kinda like Katy Perry. She agreed quickly. And then I also told her about some classmates I met. I told her about Kayla looking pretty with her cherry red hair because It's my first time seeing one for real. Then Hunter with the JB hairstyle. Blonde hair and gray eyes which looked like a combination of Annabeth Chase from the eyes and Jason Grace from the hair. Except for the JB style part.

And Cindy who is really kind and sweet when I talked to her changing in our P.E. and Brittany which they told me to stay away from because she doesn't want everyone's attention being taken away from her and my art teacher who has a really weird, artsy sense of fashion. And a lot lot more. Of course I told her about Ruffnut, Snoutlout winking at me. And the Ruffnut's twin Tuffnut and the guy seated at my right Fishlegs who's also my seatmate at Science lab and also mentioned Hiccup the guy next door also being my classmate

"I'm glad you enjoyed your first day, Sound like you met a lot of people" She said smiling as she flip the omelet that we'll be having for dinner.

"Yea! I did really, guess I'll head upstairs, call my parents and tell them all the same thing I told you" I announced

"Ok, I will call you in time for dinner" she advised

"Sure thanks!" I said before trailing off

* * *

**So? review guys. if you didn't understand the whole arrangement in their class, I'll explain in the other chapters, or u could just PM me if you have questions. THANKS :) **


	6. Baby Blue Eyes

**Hey! Someone asked me recently that. If I am referring to older Hiccup and Astrid, Well honestly, Whenever I read my story, I do think of older HicStrid. But then again originally I planned it to be their younger versions cos it looks so odd and awkward for someone like older Hiccup to be bullied and shy, and everything. As if it's not right for he's appearance anymore,**

**But anyway. When you read my story, younger or older HicStrid . Is fine.**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Later that night around 9 in the evening after dinner and everything, I thought about recording my 2nd YouTube video about my first day of school, but then I feel a little too tired to actually do anything productive and everything. It was still kina of early so I decided to open tumblr in my laptop. I sat on my table in front of the window. I pulled the black curtains to the side to let the light of the moon somehow creep inside. I turned off my lights and proceeded.

I sat for a couple of minutes just scrolling down and refreshing my dash. I received an email from my Mom asking me if I wanted my other things from home to be sent to me, and also she told me that she's also going to send a bunch of fan letters and gifts that are currently placed in the living room just waiting to be opened.

I replied with, "Yes I would want my other stuff with me and I will wait for those fan letters"

And when it was like 10 in the evening, I turned off my laptop and go to sleep , before I did. I washed my faced and brushed my teeth. I sat on the side of my bed just scrolling down a couple of my instagram. I'm not really that active.

I glanced up to my window only to see, the lampshade in his nightstand was the only light on. He is sitting on in his bed, playing his guitar.

"I didn't know he could play guitar" I whispered to myself as I wished I could hear what he's playing,

I looked for a little bit longer trying to read the words from his lips but I can't make something from it. I lied down on my bed and I was playing my own song before I sleep. I was facing the window so I can still see him playing his guitar.

"Married Life" a soundtrack from the movie Up was playing from my phone. Little by little, my eyes started to become heavy and I stopped the song so I could sleep.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After dinner, I can tell that I'm still not sleepy. I decided to play some songs using my guitar just to pass time

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

_She's a dollar, catch, a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_I drive her home when she can't stand  
I like to think I'm a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do_

_She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she's a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right  
My eyes don't believe her but my heart swears by her_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_Can't get you out of my mind_

_I swear I've been there  
I swear I've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes, ever moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool  
But I'm the only one dancing with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes, stay with me by my side  
'Til the morning through the night  
(Can't get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
While closing your eyes, ever moment feels right_

_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves, I never doubt her  
When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_

I finished the song and somehow I felt sleepy. Tomorrow is Thursday just one more day and it's Saturday.

I put my guitar back on its stand and I brushed my teeth and went to bed. I stared at my ceiling thinking what could happen tomorrow, maybe just the same or something. I turned facing my window. And there she was. Sleeping Beautifully. She's also facing her window and the light from the moon is lighting her room. I could see her sleeping perfectly undisturbed. I could stare at her forever if time could just freeze like this. I would stay and never leave. My eyes began to close. And I can tell. She is the one you should lastly see before closing your eyes and going to sleep. She will definitely bring me sweetdreams

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and sat up on my bed "Seven o'clock waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs na na na na I see my friends.. its'-… Thursday, Thursday gotta get down on Thursday"

I sang when I woke up at 6 am this time, making a joke of that song s, for the fun of it and so I could make sure I start a new day. I took my phone and went to twitter. And tweeted "_Ready for Today xD"_

I stood up from my bed and went to my speaker to plug my phone to play songs that would help me start my day. I turned the volume up and played the song where I crazily danced around my room with it.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

_Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey  
Simmer down, simmer down,  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim  
You'll drown  
But don't move  
Honey_

She looks so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I've got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down

I bolted awake

" WHAT THE?-.. What's going on?" I sat up on my bed and it was 6:15. I realized I didn't hear my alarm at 6. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand looking out of the window. Astrid is sitting on her bed and she is enjoying every beat of the song

"It's nice to be woken up by Astrid like this" I said trailing of downstairs.

I went down to the kitchen to be greeted by my mom in the kitchen and toothless just following her from behind.

Toothless sneaked under the table where I am sitting on a chair, He took one of my slippers and ran off. I didn't mind him because he always like to steal one of my slipper and just bite it or something. Sooner or later He will give up on it and I will find somewhere just lying with bite marks.

Mom told me she's leaving to go to the grocery, she told me that I already have breakfast ready.

I told her goodbye and she told me not to leave without breakfast

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I kept playing songs in my speaker and I left my door open just in case Lisa calls me, I would still hear her even for a little. I was surprised when I was sitting on my bed. Something furry touched my foot. I jerked and pulled my feet up. I peeked and saw a dog. That cute small dog Toothless.

"What?!... How did you?" I stepped down from my bed. This dog is so dying.

I held him up, giving me his puppy cute eyes. He has a slipper between his mouth. "O-gosh Is this?..."

He opened his mouth and barked. I put him down and saw the time it was already 6:35

"WHAT! I NEED TO TAKE A BATH NOW!" I hurried to the bathroom and took a bath for 15 minutes, i got dressed and everything and Toothless is now on my bed munching the slipper, I choose to wear a light blue shirt with a rainbow picture and a quote saying

"I'm Invincible!"

I walked down to the backyard leaving toothless back in my room. And my hunch is correct, The backyard was massive and empty except for a tree standing right in the middle, There are two gates, one. A gate to the other neighbour's backyard. And the right straight ahead leading to a creepy forest after our backyard

"All this time I didn't know there is a forest behind our house" I mumbled going to the gate going to the neighbour's house. The gate's lock is broken. No wonder Toothless can easily come here.

I went back to my room and took Toothless from my bed, "C'mon I will take you back" I said.

Going down again. I walked pass the living room where Lisa is watching some news,

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to return this dog to our neighbour" I answered simply.

"You know Astrid you can't keep borrowing their dogs all the time" she explained

I stared at her, "What?! You think I borrowed their dog?! This cutie here. Went here on its own!" I said "but anyway. I'm going to take him back before I get late for school"

I went out and walk to the house next to us, I stood up in front of the door, holding Toothless just like a baby. I reached and pushed the doorbell. Nothing answered. I pushed it again.

_Ding Dong_

"Why is no one answering?... It's too early to go to school at this time"

I went back to the house and up to my room. I can still see Hiccup running walking around his room getting ready. So he is playing some songs that's why he couldn't hear me

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I played some songs while I was getting ready for school. I already ate breakfast and it was still early so I am taking all my time

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
You were fake, I was great, nothing personal  
I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_**ASTRID's P.O.V.**_

"HEEEYYYYYYY!"

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I opened the window in my room and waved trying to call his attention. He couldn't hear me with his loud music. I hope he could just turn around and see me frantically waving like a weirdo half of me hanging out of the window

"HIICCUUPP!" I called

Thank God he saw me. Finally

He rushed to his window and opened it . he said something. But I couldn't understand it

"Lower down your music!"

He motioned up to his ear. Clearly he couldn't hear me

"Turn your music down!" I shouted pointing inside of his room then pointing down. He realized what I meant and hurried to minimize the volume.

"I'm sorry, What were you saying?" He said when he came back

I took a deep breath before starting. " I think this is yours?" I started holding out his chewed slipper. his couldn't let any word out of his mouth and he was shocked

"And also your dog Toothless found his way in here" I continued explaining showing a view of Toothless behind me on my bed

"Oh- gawds! I'm so sorry, I'll come over to pick him up" he said then racing out of his room

It's already 6:40 and I needed to comb my hair because not long after we'll be leaving for school. I already ate a little breakfast which I ate in a fast manner.

I looked one last look in front of the mirror in my bathroom and I decided to let my hair down today.

"Astrid! There is someone here for you!" I heard Lisa from downstairs. I took Toothless from my bed and Hiccup's chewed slipper.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When I discovered that Toothless is at Astrid's house again. With my chewed slipper. I ran down to their house and knocked on the door. But it wasn't her who answered

"Hello" A woman maybe in 20's her hair in Auburn and her eyes were brown.

I didn't know how to introduce myself "Um. Hi, I'm Hiccup I live nextdoor,.. and I'm Astrid's classmate" I finished. I think I didn't have rights to call myself has a friend

"oh, C'mon in!" The woman said. I walked right in their living room and she was currently watching a show in the TV

" Anyway, my name is Lisa. I'm Astrid's guardian" she said, turning off the TV

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" I answered shaking her hands

"So, you live next door and your Astrid's classmate from school?" she asked

"um, yes" I replied

"Oh.. I'll just call her... Astrid! There is someone here for you!" she called

I heard steps coming down and there I saw Astrid running with Toothless in one hand and the other my chewed slipper

She walked up to me and showed a smile while she gave me Toothless and my ..chewed slipper

"There, I tried knocking on your door earlier, guess you couldn't hear me" she said. I saw

"Oh, sorry.." I confessed feeling really shy. Astrid is already wearing her backpack so I guess ther're leaving and I also need to go

"So, We'll be leaving. Hiccup, why don't you come and go with us?" Lisa asked leaving me surprised.

"um.. I will-"

"Yeah, Hiccup why not go with us?" Astrid asked cutting me off

"I..um, I'll go get my stuff" I blurted

"Okay, We'll be waiting for you" Lisa said.

I ran back to the house dropped Toothless in the living room. Not dropped from a high ground. Actually I sat him on the couch, I ran up to my room and took my bag. Before I completely left I told Toothless to behave and I went back to Astrid's house

**ASTRID's P.O.V. **

"Ok were off to go" Lisa announced.

I sat at the back with Hiccup going to school after Lisa invited him to ride with us going to school and he accepted.

The ride going to school was quiet. Actually I'm the only who sat silently Lisa talked with Hiccup asking him questions and I only listen but kind of try to interact with them so I wouldn't be left out or something.

Lisa dropped us at the front of the school

"Bye becareful you two!" she said before leaving

We started to walk silently

"Thank you for the ride today" he said

"Oh, it was nothing" i replied.

We continued walking together silently. While we walk people greeted my and i greet them hi. they wave at me and i wave to them back.

Hiccup and i only parted ways when he saw Ruffnut and the others standing in the hallway. He didn't said anything. but guess we'll see each other at class.

Ruffnut or the others might have not noticed why we kinda came together. maybe we didn't look like walking together

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry. i have been having troubles and im really happy to update again.**

**:)**

**SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Married life- from the Pixar movie "Up"**

**Baby Blue Eyes- A Rocket to the Moon**

**Break your little heart in Two- All Time Low**

**She Looks so Perfect- 5 seconds of summer**


	7. Hey

**Hey Guys. I'm back! XD**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We went to our classroom altogether, When I walked in. Hiccup was already in his seat. The others were still loudly talking and some were not in their proper seats because our first subject. English, Ms. Carolinda weren't still there. I walked first through the door. The atmosphere turned silent for a moment but went back again.

Followed behind me is Ruffnut and the others. I walked to my seat. Passing by Hiccup when I noticed this guy looking at me as I walk. I smiled and waved at him. And he smiled back. When I got seated and I placed my bag beside my feet laying it on the floor. I turned around to face him.

"Hey" I said. I am usually not the one who will voluntarily introduce myself to anyone.

"Hey" answered the guy with a death black hair and dark brown eyes. I did noticed his brace when he replied.

"I'm Astrid" I introduced. Offering my hand for a handshake maybe?

He smirked which made him look evil-y cool but everything died because of his braces "I know, Neil." He answered. Shaking my hand.

"Cool. I thought I will never get to know you" I replied to him nothing really else to say. At the very side of my eye sight I can see the girl seating behind Fishlegs her eyes focused on me. I turned to her and we had this short moment of just looking at each other. I still can see Neil shifting hi head from me to the girl and back to me.

"She's Louie" He said. I turned to him. Turned back to the girl and she already have this smile on her face

"Astrid, nice to meet you" I said. And I shook hands with her, Louie looks adorable also with black hair in the length right up to her shoulders. She also has bangs just like what Dora the explorer has. But she wore it much cooler.

"again. I'm Louie" She repeated to formally introduce herself to me

We got interrupted when we heard others hurrying back to their seats and As I sat straight back again facing the front. I saw Ms. Carolinda walking in

"Good Morning Class" she greeted with a sweet smile

"Good Morning Ma'am" we all replied in unison

As the same as yesterday. We still don't have any lessons to start. But Ms. Carolinda did discuss about getting along with everybody else. I'm not really sure how that relates to English subject but I guess they don't only talk about stuff which can only be discussed prior to the subject they are handling.

That went on about half an hour because the last half. She was called to the principal's office and didn't came back until it was already math.

Of course when we were left without any teacher. They started to talk again and little by little the noise gets louder and louder. I heard Neil calling me so I turned and he introduced me the others seating along behind him,

"Here, is Nick" he said gesturing to a guy seating behind Louie, Nick has a wild dark brown curly hair. Close enough to Chad from highschool musical or known as Corbin Bleu. He has light brown eyes and a not so tan skin tone

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you" He said having a little risk reaching for my hand because of the distance.

I turned back to Neil who leaned out of his seat to give me a view of the person behind him.

Before I could say anything. He already stood up and reached out his hand "Shaun. Nice to meet ya" he confidently said. "Nice to meet you Shaun" I replied with a smile. Now he has light brown hair and green eyes but much lighter

Then Shaun turned to his opposite side and I saw this girl standing up for a handshake

"I'm Zoey. Very honoured to meet you" she said.

She wears glasses and has chestnut hair and a dark brown eyes

So it turned out like we were all a group at the back just talking. Neil sitting behind me, the one with black hair and dark brown eyes leaned right in to me and I also leaned closer

"You don't need to meet her" he whispered pointing an arrow at Brittany that is sitting beside him to the window.

"I already know her" I said. I looked at the Brittany who's back is facing us and is busy talking to a girl I still don't know

"Good. Because you really don't need to anyway" interrupted Nick from behind. Maybe I'll start calling him Corbin Bleu sometimes

"What's up with me not going to be close to her?" I asked.

"We promise. We know it's best for you" explained Zoey doing that hand gesture of her.

I smiled looking at them and at the back of my mind it's really good to meet them. And they are all really nice to be friends with

We continued talking at the back while Ruffnut talk to Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and her twin. I wondered why she didn't try to get my attention to join them. But then I thought she knows I also need to get to know these people also.

So English ended and it was Math. Seriously I can't tell you much of what we did during that time because like English. We just talk about stuff even if it's not related to the subject. But then I discovered Mr. Wallaby our Math teacher. Even if he's already middle-aged. He can still make us laugh by throwing at us some of his jokes that were honestly kind of old and I do know some of them. But he puts twist on his jokes and changes some things about it and it actually turns out to be funny. While I was laughing together with the others from one of his joke. I thought of maybe this guy would end up being in a comedy bar if he weren't a teacher.

Then it was recess and we all walked together and when we got there. We didn't have that difficulty finding us a seat because of Neil. Waving his hand at us, already saved us a spot to seat. Now this is a little out of mind. The tables we have in the cafeteria are fold- up tables and we sit on plastic white chairs. Now what Neil did. I think it was all his idea. He joined two tables together ending up looking like were going to have a meeting or something. I do recognize the others doing this as well but still. I think its a little bit awkward.

Anyway. We didn't thought of not accepting it. So we walked right to the table and with him. Sitting already with Neil is Shaun, Zoey , Louie and Nick.

A single table can be occupied by six people. Two table makes twelve all in all. So we joined the meeting of the recess people. What a name. So it was Nick a.k.a Corbin Bleu, Louie the one with black hair and bangs like Dora, Shaun light brown hair, green eyes. Then me, then Ruffnut.

Then the other side was Neil, black hair with braces, beside him is Zoey chestnut hair, dark brown eyes. and Snoutlout

The whole one by one say his name and describe their appearances is my way of actually memorizing people. Especially when I'm just starting to get to know them. This might be said a few other more times until I can perfectly memorize them all.

So we sat there and together we ate recess while we talk. Well. All they did is point up some random stranger I don't know and tell their names and what they are and what they do. Honestly I can't remember all of their names. I'm bad with memorizing names and I'm already confused with theirs, they told me those are the famous people in the school. I guess, I will also, memorize them someday. But first. I want to memorize their name before any other popular people chu chu.

Recess ended and all ten of us walking together down the hallway back to our classroom. Believe me the way we walked just made a mess in the hallway. Especially when Snoutlout,Shaun,Neil,Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Decided to line up and walk all together like a massive wall blocking the whole hallway. Some people got kinda pissed but they still break their line every once.

Because today is Friday. We have our science not in the lab. We only go there every Wednesday. So we got to our usual seats Mr. Samuel walked in with his bald spot on his head shining as he walk reflecting from the lights. And his lab coat all stiffly well ironed and white as ever. He didn't have anything all planned up for an hour so he let us take all the time of his subject doing whatever we want and. That is mostly talking.

Again. This ended up like a gathering or a small convention center or something. From the very front, Tuffnut,Snoutlout, then behind Tuff. Ruff, then me and Fishlegs and Neil and Louie and Nick and Shaun and Zoey.

Zoey needed to move her chair close to Shaun so she could hear everyone.

We all chatted and we would laugh when someone announces a joke. Literally we were half of the class and we were the loudest of all. don't seem to mind, he just let's us.

I laugh and talked to them throughout the time but the view of Hiccup, just sitting there and not talking or laughing with us. Just scribbling in his notebook made me wonder. How not close is he to these people. I mean, they are great, kind and fun to be with. Certainly I don't want him missing all the fun he could have if he just flip that notebook down and just turn sideways entering our little circle. Something like that would be great.

P.E.! Mrs. Wargerry. Again nothing to do. She made us play on our own giving our whole class three volleyballs to play with. I mean seriously, She could've made us play dodge ball but it is too physical, but three volley balls, to all twenty of us in class? I hope she's kidding.

Well she wasn't. the whole gym was big for us to have a suitable space enough to play volleyball properly. Good thing all of us settled finding specific groups to play volleyball with. All ten of us playing. Tuff, , ,Louie,Neil,Nick,Shaun,Zoey. Because of the large number not all of us get to hit or serve the ball. But we do give turns.

There are times I just stood there. Funny the ball wouldn't go to me, I happened to turn around to the bleachers and sitting right there is Hiccup.

"I think I'll just sit for a moment" I announced getting all of their attention and I left them

I sat besides Hiccup

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied, keeping his gaze to the others playing

"So, who are you playing with?" I asked

"Nah, just sitting here." He answered.

"So, are you having a good time?" he asked this time looking at me.

"What? Um.. yea,." I answered still wanting to say more but I might make him feel uncomfortable.

I adjusted my seat to an indian sitting style cause I might stay sitting with him until the end of this subject just to accompany him

"I apologize about Toothless" he said.

" .no. It's fine, anyway he's really cute and you don't always see a dog as cute as that" I explained trying to make this talking comfortable with us.

"you know, your really quiet" I said.

I have this fear that mentioning it bothered him cause he didn't answer at once

"yeah. I guess. But I'm not really quiet." He mumbled out which made me smile.

"You should show your true self. It's much better than hiding it from everyone" I explained.

He gaze to everyone in the gym.

"Yeah.. I'll do that eventually" he answered

We were interrupted when blowed her whistle in a high note that isn't pleasant to anyone's ears

"time's up! GO AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" she blowed

With that, We started to run to our perspective gym lockers to change.

After that lunch.

The others waited for me by the gym lockers door. And we walked all together the ten of us. I was in the middle of Tuffnut and Louie.

"So, how is the talk with Hiccup earlier" Tuffnut asked giving me a sly look

"It went fine" I answered

"You seem close to him" Louie suggested

"What? No, I guess…" I answered not sure if I still need to explain that I met him first than all of them.

"How come you don't seem to talk to him?" I asked them. Louie looked at me. Ruffnut just shrugged

"I don't know. He's so quiet" she explained

"He said that he's not that quiet" I replied for his defence

"Well, maybe. It's time that we need to meet him," Ruffnut said making Fishlegs and Neil look at us which are just walking in front of us

"Who?" they asked in unison

"Hiccup" I said

"Oh, why not?" said Neil, continuing to talk with Fishlegs.

When we seated for lunch. We only have one table, Snoutlout, Tuffnut,Fishlegs, and Neil had to sacrifice their selves standing up around our table. While me,Ruffnut,Louie,Zoey,Shaun and Nick sat together.

The last three subjects were not different from the ones earlier. Teachers didn't have anything planned and they let us do whatever we wanted. Again we just huddled in our group and talked and talked until dismissal.

We walked out of the school building and they also went with me until I hopped inside the car and when we left and I waved them all goodbye that's when they walked to the parking lot ride the school bus

"What a crowd" started Lisa looking at me by the rear view mirror

"hmm, they're all kind and we all spent the whole day together so yea" I explained

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When i got off the bus I went straight into the kitchen where I greeted my mom and she was sitting in front of the table

"I made Blueberry Cheese cake" she said as I was about to leave going up to my room. I paused. My mind went from going to my room to wait what the- blue berry cheesecake. I love those. I miss them. I want to eat one. But wait. My bag.

I ran up to my room and went back down to the kitchen. I lifted up the lid revealing a half blueberry cheese cake "Oh gawds Mom. I miss you making these" I said while I get a piece for myself

"Glad you like it. I know it's your favourite." She said.

"How come there is only half of it?" I asked savouring the goodness taste of blueberry cheesecake as it melts in my mouth

"I gave the half to our neighbour" she answered.

"Oh, Okay" I said."Mom, you know the girl that went here?" I continued

"yes"

"she's an actress" I said

"I know dear" she answered

"and she's new to our school" I explained further

"really?" my mom asked really surprised

"Does she get swarmed by people in school?" she asked

"yea, she does.. And she get along with everybody really well" I finished

"You know that girl is so unique I like her very much" my Mom said

I felt tingling in my stomach as if that was a blessing that my Mom likes her and we could be what I wish we could be but we really wouldn't because that would be impossible

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I went down for dinner and I planned of doing a youtube video after this

I walked in and everything was prepared and there is this thing which I caught my eyes the minute I walked it

"c'mon Astrid let's eat" Lisa said.

"What is this? Where did it came from?" I asked

"our neighbour gave it earlier this afternoon" she explained

"O gosh! This is my favourite!" I exclaimed

I picked up a fork and sliced a bit sized piece. I put it in my mouth and it felt like heaven

"Hmm. Blueberry Cheese cake! I miss this so much!"

* * *

**I read my chapters after i have posted them. and i found some mistakes and wrong grammar. Honestly this is really funny for me cause i didnt mean it to be there.**

**i hope u dont get confused about it and the characters! lots of characters**


	8. Blueberry Cheesecake

**I really enjoy making this story, Keep reviewing of what you guys think of it!**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

It was late at night when I just lied on the bed trying to make an instagram account. I saw Astrid tweeted about a picture that she also posted in instagram of the Blueberry Cheesecake my Mom gave. And had a caption "Yummy!"

So when I finally made an account. I followed hers right away. I then realized that tomorrow is Friday!

"At last. A day of rest and peace after a week of… school" I moaned thinking of the right last word to say because my week hasn't been a pain because Astrid is there to keep things light.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window wondering what she might be doing at the moment. Once I did I lied back down because she is playing something in her organ that is right in front facing the window so I better not look at her that long. Cause she will see me.

I suddenly remembered the talk I had earlier in P.E. with Astrid, I'll admit I was so freaking ready to explode but at the same time I needed to treasure the moment that I have with only just her and me sitting sat by side while everybody else is having their own business

_"You should show your true self. It's much better than hiding it from everyone"_

Her words played in my Head for a moment. I thought of how I could show myself. But what does she means. I am myself. What does she needs to see more from me?

I shrugged the problem temporarily and went on to twitter which I saw that Astrid posted a new Youtube Video

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I updated my video blog at last. I made my second video entitled "First DAE of School XD" clearly the title didn't really sums up the things I shared in that video. Because I told what happen in my first two days in school. In a real school. All the nice people I met. And I also told them that in my Instagram account. I will start to post some pictures with them so they might also get to know all the people. Good friends that I just met. I then ended my 2nd video with telling them that I have a surprise for the next video and they should all wait for it.

So tomorrow is Friday. I guess just we'll have the same thing going on tomorrow. I hope it's something much more exciting

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next day I sat on my usual seat in the school bus. Once I sat. I put on my earphones and just stared out the window.

"Hey!" a voice greeted. It's tone is all high up in energy and its seems like it's going to be a nice day. I jumped up from my seat a little since I haven't played any song yet. I turned to the person who sat quickly beside me. And my heart hasn't pounded that fast since this instance

"Hi Astrid" I greeted back totally shocked

"Morning Astrid" Ruffnut shouted from the very back of the school bus.

She then peeked out her head to the back and waved her hand to the air "Morning Guys!" she replied

"_Morning!" _I heard a few of them from the back reply

I couldn't believe how those people managed to be much closer to her in just a few days than I did. the fact that I met her first than any other people in this bus.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Lisa giving you a ride?" I asked which quickly took her attention

"Oh, I asked Lisa If I could go to school by school bus" she explained showing that radiant face "and she agreed" she finished

I couldn't focused on my thoughts because I am still kinda stunned seeing her here sitting in the bus with me.

My 30 minutes of ride going to the school wasn't as the same as the once I had for the last years. Astrid and me talked about stuff. She shared about things and that moment. It wasn't about nervously talking to the girl of my dreams anymore. It was a calm and entertaining conversation and it helped me get to know her way more than I thought .

"So, you liked the Blueberry Cheesecake last night?" I questioned

"I like? I loved it! Blueberry Cheesecake is my favourite" she squealed

My eyes got wider about knowing this. I didn't know that it's her favourite

"Really?! It's also mine. Anyway so I was in heaven last night because of it" I shared trying to calm myself just when I discovered we have the same favourites

"Haha! I was also in heaven. It's weird I didn't saw you there" she replied and we both laughed because of it

The bus went to a full stop at its usual stop at the side of the school in its parking space. We both walked down from the bus

"Astrid" Fishlegs called from behind us and there comes the rest of her friends

"oh. Hey, well.. um This is my cue. See you later at class" I stammered and quickly walked away

"Woah wait up!" she called holding a piece of fabric from the back of my shirt. I paused right away. I really need to leave her with her friends I'm sure I will be left out if I joined them

"Hey Astrid! I was surprised when I saw you at the bus earlier!" greeted Louie. Fixing her bangs so it wouldn't ruin her view "Hey Hiccup!" she also greeted

I went up to my senses and quickly responded "Hey"

The others started to come also Neil, Zoey, Ruffnut, Nick, Tuff, Ruff, Fishlegs ,Snoulout

I walked with all of them. I couldn't do anything to get away from them because one from all of them, would look around and ask, "Hey where's Hiccup" that happened numerous times and I always would answer "Right here" raising my hand a little bit because pretty much I sink in

Maybe they thought of the best way not to lost sight of me is by talking to me. I don't know what made them all suddenly friendly and talk to me

"So, you play basketball?" asked Nick

"Um, yea. A little" I answered. I only played with my Dad once in a while when he's free from work

We don't have much time and we just kept walking going to our classroom. Nick kept talking to me about sports while on the other side, Neil. Talks to me about guitar and songs and music. I didn't knew he also plays guitar. I talked to both of them. And that time we all had the chance to know each other more. I have known Neil way back since 5th grade. He's a nice guy. We talk but not regularly. Nick. Since 6th grade, He is kinda popular to some girls because of his sporty look

We all arrived and seated at our perspective seats. And not long after that. Ms. Carolinda arrived

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Today, since I see almost everyone with their phones. And since no one said phones are not supposed to be brought at school. I brought mine,

We took a seat at our table in the cafeteria and I brought out my phone and texted Lisa

'_Lisa, it's ok if you don't pick me up later" _and then I sent it

Right then a couple of minutes. I felt my phone vibrate. I fished it from my pocket and read the text

"_Why? Are you going to walk your way home?" _

"_Yes. Something like that or I could ride the bus you know" _I replied

"_Okay, just be safe and not too late will ya?" _she finished

Zoey arrived and sat with us. "Hey" she said

We all looked at her "Hey" some of us replied

"Hey Astrid. We talked with Hiccup earlier" started Neil. Twirling his fork to scoop some of his spaghetti

"Yeah, He's cool" commented Nick

At that time I averted my gaze from the screen of my phone "I'm happy you got to know him" I said smiling

Focusing back at the screen now continuing to read a pdf copy of a book I downloaded while I drank my bottle of juice for recess

"Hey Its Hiccup" announced Louie looking right at the direction of the cafeteria door

Everyone looked including me, I turned my head and I saw him standing there trying to look for a place to seat. From my peripheral vision. I noticed Ruffnut waving her hand in the air

"Hiccup right here!" she called, Tuffnut also began to wave his hand in the air to attract his attention

He turned and looked at our table and everyone gave him an encouraging smile. Tuffnut still waved his hand and Neil made arrows using his hand pointing him to our table.

I noticed the doubt on Hiccup's face but gave in afterwards

Snoutlout who is seating at the very edge moved making a space for Hiccup. He took a seat

Silence shifted in for a moment but everyone wanted it away

"So anyway, anyone wants to play basketball later after school?" asked Nick

Snoutlout popped up his head and turned to Nick "After School?.. Where?" He asked obviously interested

"The usual at my place" Nick explained

"Cool. I'm going then" Snoutlout confirmed

"I'll join in!" inserted Tuffnut

Nick turned his gaze to Neil who is having a conversation with Zoey

"What about you Neil?" Nick asked

"Um what?...oh, I'll pass this time" He declared

"oh shoot!... Hiccup, you coming?"

Hiccup jerked upon hearing his name being mentioned

"Um.. I..ah.. You go ahead, maybe next time" He answered finishing the last bite of his sandwich

"Hmm, guess that's settled" Nick shrugged

The rest of our day was the usual. Not much to tell about

The bell rang we all got up and got out of our classroom, we all walked together. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Somehow he shifted his way quickly away from us

"Hey, I think I'll stay here for a minute or something" I said making all of the turn to me

"What you gonna do?" asked Ruffnut

"Some business. Yea something like that" I reasoned receiving weird stares from them

"Wish I could go with your business. But Zoey, Louie Neil and me are off to some place, sure you don't want to come?" Asked Ruffnut

"Yea. I'm sure, I'll see all of you tomorrow"

"Ok, so were off to my place we need to go" beamed Nick shoving Snoutlout and Tuffnut under his arms

"Ok bye" I said

"bye" the three of them replied waving their hand at us

"Ok, we have to go too"

I pulled all of them to give them a hug "ok bye"

"what are the hugs for" asked Neil who is really confused

"hugs makes you feel good. We need hugs more than you think" I explained he nodded as he realized

"I did felt really good. Thanks" said Louie

"ok bye Astrid. Be careful" said Ruff

"Ok I will. You all too!'

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

My whole day has gotten weird I have no words to quiet explain it very well. After we were dismissed I quickly ran out of the classroom without them noticing me and went to the library to have some time reading my book.

I know starting to have friends is good but I'm still awkward with bunch of people I don't really know what to say or what to do. Either to react. I hope there is some book maybe called "how to deal with bunch of people that you aren't used to be with" and I will gladly read each page of that.

I pulled out a chair to seat on and pulled out a book from my bag "The Mark of Athena by Rick Riordan"

I've been reading it whenever I'm bored or free. I'm almost at the middle and so far. It's turning out really amazing. Lots of plot twist and a lot of OTP moments. Yea. Pretty much I ship PercAbeth.

I think I sat in the library for hours. I'm not really sure. I got up, shoved the book in to my bag again and left

But before I went home. I went and made a stop at my locker

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I've been walking around the school campus like a lost puppy. I actually have no idea my school is this big. I walked pass the cafeteria several times and also saw the library. Which I really wanted to go in to because I would like to check the books but I'm kinda busy right now so maybe next time. I also happened to see an Auditorium. Which is really surprising we have one. I didn't checked the inside anymore

"Where the freak is it?!" I dreaded

I continued walking down the hall and I was the only student left. I really want to find that locker so I can get it over and done with it and leave this place.

Re-adjusting my backpack to a much comfortable position on my back, I turned left and

"-Ooof" I knocked on to someone and quickly fell on my butt. I haven't really fully recovered from the last time I fell on my butt and here it is again

"oh gawd. Sheesh! I AM SO SORRY! I'M SORRY!" apologizing again and again. I looked up and I was surprised. His perfect green eyes, filled with worry looking at me. It was Hiccup

He assisted me standing up. His one hand supporting by my elbow and the other on my hand. "Are you hurt? I am so sorry" he said again

"Don't worry, I'm okay" I replied

"What were you still doing here anyway?" he asked running his hands through his hair

"I've been walking around for I don't how long, I'm looking for my locker" I explained feeling very awkward for such a reason

"oh, that" he did a sighed and looked at the floor

"May I help you?" he offered.

"Well, certainly! Why not?" I gagged

"What's your locker number?" he asked

"123" I replied

I noticed he was quiet surprised with my locker number. "C'mon" He said. And led the way walking just right beside me.

We ended up at the hall close to the main doors going out to the front of the school, "here it is" he gestured to a locker not far from us.

"it's here?! How come I never noticed it?!" I felt really stupid I could have found it myself if I wasn't just being such a dumb

"that's okay. Lockers here are not properly arranged" he said.

I looked around and saw locker no. 99 next to 102 and 23 next to 96

"I noticed" I whispered. "anyway, how did you know it's here?" I asked. And he looked like he is thinking of telling me or not

"This is my locker" he pointed to the locker next to mine, it was 143

I got myself confused thinking. "Wait- if your locker is close to the exit. How come I bumped with you at the?.."

"oh. I went to the library. Then to my locker and was about to go home when I remembered the book I borrowed is due today. So I needed to go back to return it" he explained

"ooh," I realized.. " anyway. I found my problem, I'm going home now" I said. Starting to leave to the door

"ok, bye" he said.

I quickly turned back to him, "aren't you still going home?" I asked

"I am going home" he answered

"well, what are you waiting for? C'mon" I said.

He stood there still on his place

"Hey! Hiccup, let's go home" I repeated that finally got him to his senses and followed

* * *

**i apologize for not updating for so long. We all saw the trailer yes? it was sooooooooo amazing. CANT WAIT FOR THE MOVIE! **

**anyway. i thought and imagined the future plot of this story i want to tell you to stay tuned! xD**


	9. Walk with me

**I REALLY DO INTEND A WALKING HOME SCENE.**

**I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE NOT SO MUCH HICSTRID. I JUST DONT WANT TO RUSH EVERYTHING. THISNGS WILL GET BETTER IN THE NEXT. BELIEVE ME XD**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I walked with Astrid. I have nothing to say. I don't know what to start. I hope the silence is not bothering her. At this time, I would just put my earphones in my head. But that looks like I'm shutting her off, and I don't want to shut her off.

As we walk, she looks around the surroundings. Maybe it's her first time out of the house.

"Have you been around the neighbourhood?" I asked.

She looked at me with her blue eyes looking up. I haven't really realized I'm a little taller than her. She's only up to my chin

"Um, no... I haven't" she answered honestly and looking down as if it that fact brought her down

This made me sad. Another thing I know about Astrid is that. She loves exploring. I remembered a video from one of the behind the scenes from a movie she did. She went around the set. With the camera man trailing behind her.

"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked, I have doubts if she's in to it. After a day from school

"really?! HA! Ok! Let's go!" She jumped like a five year old girl as if she's going to the toy store.

I smiled at her she was skipping with excitement. Clearly like a child. "Ok, We'll go here" I said, turning right to a curb

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I didn't thought our walk home could have a little trip. Instead of going straight ahead . We turned right and walked further. And not far after. We got there

"There's a park and I don't know?!" I freaked. I get really happy in parks.

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't know" Hiccup said holding on to the straps of his bag

"c'mon let's go look around!" I demand pushing him to walk forth

"Okay, Okay" he sounded defeated.

We continued to walk down the path. There weren't much people around. We arrived by the lake. I saw some ducks and ducklings at the side and they were so adorable. We walked around the lake. And besides it there are some benches facing the lake where you can enjoy just by looking at it. There was also some paddle boat that you can rent at the lake. I remembered trying one once was very tiring.

We walked through a bridge crossing the lake. I enjoyed everything in this park. It's very calming and there are lots of trees and flowers and it made it very beautiful. The bridge we were walking on was made of wood. But the hand railing were made from metal with some artsy design when it goes to the bottom

Across the bridge was a massive space of green meadow with lots of gigantic trees to give you shade. These trees were the big thick bulky kind of tree and some of its roots are already popping out from below the ground

We walked further through the number of trees then stopped

"This. Is my favourite tree" Hiccup explained gesturing to a really big tree not far from the bridge we just walked from. After 5 trees, exactly. There standing, his favourite tree

"You always go here?" I asked

"Um, yeah. Sometimes When I'm bored during the weekends." He replied

"cool" I said. Looking around further the place

"There is also a tennis court over there" he pointed to the right, "And a playground right over there" He pointed to the other side

"Can we stay here for a moment. I still don't want to go home" I said. Starting to sit down under his favourite tree

"okay, If you want to.." he answered

"Are you going home now?" I asked. He was still standing

"Um. No. no I'm not, I wouldn't leave you here all alone" He stuttered. Taking his own seat not far in front of me.

I leaned on the trunk of the tree and I haven't felt like this for a long time. I pulled out my phone and continued to read that pdf of a book I downloaded.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

We sat under my favourite tree. She is busy on her phone. And I need to think of something to do. I couldn't just stare and look at her. But that wouldn't be hard I'm sure. But still. I need to think of something.

I thought of reading my book. But no, I'm kinda not in to reading right now. Then I thought of just doodling in my notebook

I brought it out. It has an old brown leather skin covering it. I pulled out a pencil and started. I have no idea what I should draw. Maybe just a tree. My favourite tree this time.

Sketching every detail as perfect as I can. Slowly. The image started to show up.

"Woa! You are so good!" exclaimed Astrid who I didn't notice now kneeling right beside me looking at my drawing

"Um…thanks" I answered shyly

"I draw some stuff too. But you are way good… Is that where you sketch" she asked

My soul dropped and I thought. Am I going to say yes. If I do, She might look at it. Then. She might see my attempted drawing of her.

"Um..yea" I answered

I realized what I said and smacked my face in the inside as she took it from my hands

She flipped and looked at every single page… I felt my heart beating loudly. Beads of sweat started to run down from my forehead to my cheeks. My hands began to freeze. I couldn't control my breath.

"This is really nice" she said. Closing it and giving it back to me.

I swear the inside of would have fainted. What would she say when she saw it, What's her reaction? Is she still going to talk to me.. or is she going to be freaked out

Trying to get my normal breathing back. "Hey, do you want to grab some drinks?" I asked.

Her face brightened up, "Sure, C'mon!"

We both stood up and went to a booth around the park that sells drinks. We only found one that sells lemonade.

"Here" I said. Giving her the lemonade that is placed in a plastic cup with a lid with a bendy straw

"My treat" I continued.

She looked at me, "Woah! Really? I'll pay you" she said.

"No! No, no It's on me" I insisted

She couldn't do anything about it, "Okay, maybe I'll pay you. Next time" she said

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"How does it feel to be.. you know, All popular" He asked

"You know. Kinda fun but stressing.. You are always in a schedule, and you need to be pleasing to the eyes of everybody.. like, you got to be presentable at all times" I explained. And I hoped I didn't gave him the wrong definition on how it feels to be popular

"Also you get mobbed. And it kinda stress you… sometimes," I finished

"Do some fans creep you out?" He asked.

"Yea. Few, I'm also weird mostly I understand them"

"What about fan gifts? Letters?" do they even arrive to you?" He asked again

"Yes. They do. Actually My mom is sending a bunch of them that started to flood back on our house" I explained

"Did you received all the stuff from me?" He asked

"What?!" I wanted to make sure I heard the right thing

"Um..I said, If you have received all the letters and gifts from me?" He repeated

"From you?" I asked.

"um… yes, Well. I- I'm kind of one of your fans…" He announced

"Kind of?" I asked again. Raising an eyebrow on him, " Are you kidding me?! Kind of?"

"Okay. Actually I'm one of your fans… the addicted ones…" He answered, whispering the last words

I let out a giggle. " You are not my fan Hiccup" I teased

"YES I AM!" he protested. Looking really irritated. "I PUT H's IN ALL MY LETTERS AND SOME OF MY GIFTS!"

"No, what I mean is… You are not my fan cause you are now my friend."

"Oh.., friends?, ok. Friends" He said

"Oh, look. Here's our house. Guess it's goodbye." I said. Walking right ahead of him

I turned to him and waved. And he waved back.

Entering the house. I saw Lisa sleeping on the couch. I quietly walked pass her. When I got in my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and went to the shelf to look at all the fan letters I kept. I have them all in a box. I flipped one by one. I remember seeing a letter with an H on in.

Right then. I saw it. I held it in my hand. On the white envelope. Is an "H" in a corner. I put it down on the floor and looked for more. The other one I saw is in a blue envelope this time. I placed it on the floor. Then I found another one. And another one. And another. And another, until I have all 23 of them laid out on the floor.

"I don't really remember what's in here" I whispered. Picking it all up. I put them all in a bundle and placed it on my table. "I'll read these again. Later" I said.

I dropped on my bed. And then later. I woke up and it's already 5:15

"I slept? Woah" I breathed

I went downstairs. "hey Astrid. Are you hungry?" Lisa asked once I stepped my foot down the kitchen

"Um, no… not yet," I answered

"good. I just called the pizza. It will be here in a few minutes" she said

"O…okay, I'll… just go to the backyard.

I've seen the backyard before. And it's creepy. But I think I should check it out again. I walked out and walked to the gigantic tree. I sat down and rested my head on it.

It was quiet. The wind is blowing softly hitting my face. I closed my eyes

_No I'm never gonna leave you darling__  
__No I'm never gonna go regardless__  
__Everything inside of me, is leaving in your heartbeat__  
__Even when all the lights are fading__  
__Even then, if your hope was shaking__  
__I'm here holding on_

"What the?!" I popped my head bolt-ly to the sound of someone singing

"Is that?..." I kept listening

_I will always be yours for ever and and more__  
__For the push and the pull__  
__I still drown in your love__  
__And drink till I'm drunk__  
__And all that I've done, is it ever enough__I'm hanging on a line here baby__  
__I need more than ifs and maybes__  
__We'll come down from the highest heights__  
__Still searching for the reason why__  
__And now I know what it's like,__  
__Reaching from the other side__  
__After all that I've done_

"Is that?... Hiccup?" I wondered

I crept to the fence separating their backyard from us. I peeked my head up. It was him

I sat back down leaning on the fence. "He has a gorgeous voice" I whispered

My stomach started to feel weird. It always does whenever I hear a beautiful voice. Whenever I felt something weird is happening. Sometimes something bad. Or it just does it

I stood up again

"HEY HICCUP!"

WAaaaAAhh!

I surprised Hiccup making him scream like that. He almost threw his guitar out of his hands. I looked at him as he tried to breath

"Agh! Why would you do that?!" he whined.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry. You have a cool voice I didn't know you could sing that well" I commented

"Thanks" he replied

"You've been here for a while?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He answered "You can come in our backyard if you want" He offered

"really? Thanks." I said. Opening the broken gate to their backyard.

Their backyard is much more nicer than us, Well now I know I'll fix ours. I sat not far from Hiccup.

"Hey," he started

"yep?" I asked.

"I know a secret! Want to find out?" he asked. Leaning in

"Why not?"

"Ok, C'mon let's go!" he said. Standing up and leaving his guitar. I looked at him. Weirdly. He stood me up pulling my hands. And then he walked leading into the forest

"What? That's the forest. Sorry. I'm not going there" I announced

"aw. C'mon. You'll be surprised promise" He said. Holding his right hand out to a promise

I sighed in defeat. Ok I trust him. I went and followed him, leading to the dark creepy woods

"What is your secret?" I asked. Walking over branches

"You'll see" he replied

We walked for five minutes. It's really getting darker and darker

"Hiccup I'm going back!" I announced

Turning to the direction where we came from. I walked. Not sure if he saw me trailing off already.

"Wait!" He caught up to me holding my wrist

"C'mon. please… were almost there" he pleaded

"okay"

We walked for a couple more distance. The wind started to blow unexpectedly. The leaves of the trees brush at each other. In a distance. I can see light

We pushed through bushes and bushes and there it revealed

"What?... This is Amazing Hiccup!" I exclaimed

"I know right. And you wanted to go back"

I couldn't bring my thoughts up together. How can there be an ocean just behind our house. After that creepy forest. How come… This is amazing I thought

"I love the ocean!" I said.

"I know"

I looked around. There is a tree on the side with a tire swing on it. I ran to it and sat. " I love this" the wind shuffling my hair wildly.

Hiccup came and started to push me while on the swing. "Thanks" I said. He nodded

I enjoyed the ride. But then I noticed. the sun was setting. I took out my phone and took a photo of it. This is so going to my Instagram. I thought. After I took a picture of it. I noticed the time it was already 6:35

"Hiccup, it's late. We better go back now" I said.

"Okay, C'mon then." We started to walk back. Looking back one last time at the beautiful scene. I thought of something.

"Wait!"

Hiccup turned just before we got back into the forest

"C'mon let's take a picture" I said

"What, no.. you go… and take a picture" then he didn't say anything. I looked at him. Continued looking at him. And still looking at him

"Okay fine!" he sighed

"YES!"

He stomped his way back to me. We took our position. I still made sure the background can be seen. With the beach behind of us. I took a picture

"Hey.. wait!, you didn't smile!" I protested after seeing what I got "One more time"

We then again took another. This time, he was smiling

"Thanks" I said

"Can we go back now?" He fumed

"Yes sir!" I teased giving him a salute

* * *

**ANY REVIEWS? WAS IT GOOD? NO? ANY SUGGESTION? :)**


	10. Beach

**HI GUYS! very sorry. having a momentarily problem with WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAY HERE IT IS!**

**SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING.**

**TOBY LEGENDARY!**

**MR MISTER!**

**POTATO!**

**I ADORE YOU GUYS REALLY!, I SAW HOW YOU LIKE MY STORY AND I DIDNT MEAN TO END MY PREVIOUS ONE WITH "SHOULD I STOP?"**

**FACT IS. IM NOT STOPPING THIS Ti'LL THE END AND I HOPE YOU GLUE YOURSELF WITH THIS STORY!**

**STILL LOTS OF DRAMA AND LOVE AND STRUGGLES AND DRAMA AND SOME EMOTIONAL CRYING AND DYING**

**so yea**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

That evening for Dinner. We All sat and ate Chicken Mushroom soup, which Mom cooked. Paired with a mug of Mocha Latte topped with cream and chocolate sprinkles. Mine has small marshmallows.

Who doesn't like marshmallows?

"How is school?" My Dad asked. I looked up to him, "a.. It's good, pretty fun" I hope he didn't hear the sarcasm

"All righty then, good for you"

After Dinner. I took mom's job of washing the dishes so she could go spend some time with Dad, The whole dinner went about them talking about where we could go when my Dad is free from work. I suggested Disney, or that place about Hogwarts.

With the middle of my shirt wet. I proceeded up stairs, Mom and Dad were watching some shows in the living room

When I got in my room, I flicked my light open and sat in front of my table. I dug for my phone in my pocket. They weren't any notifications. So I stood up and plugged my phone to my speaker on top of my dresser between the two gigantic windows.

"Your Song" by Mayday parade started to play, I landed with a thud on my bed. Lifting my head a little. I turned to the window on my left. The lights were off

"She's not there" I thought.

I looked at the time on the digital clock on the nightstand, it was 7:30 in the evening

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We both ran from the beach, through the forest. And finally back into their backyard. I went for the gate to ours right away, While running, I waved back to him and then I got in the house. The smell of pizza flooding my nostrils,

Lisa suddenly turned to me. Surprised. Pizza stuffed in her mouth making her cheeks all puffy. "Whar harv you vin?" she asked. Struggling to talk clearly

I looked at her. If I tell her what I just found out. She will then ask me more questions. Then it will become endless. And it will be tiring. And much more explaining

Acting as if I didn't hear her question. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED WOMAN!"

The term woman is… yeah kinda disrespectful. But it's a joke, she knows. And she's only 22 anyway. Not really a woman. She doesn't act like one.

She looked at me puzzled-ly

"THE-THE BACKYARD?! THERES A FOREST RIGHT BEHIND IT RIGHT?! RIGHT!?"

She nodded

"THERE IS AN OCEAN AFTER IT! A FREAKING OCEAN!. I LOVE THE OCEAN!" I exclaimed

When I spat about ocean. She started to mildly choke. She reached for a glass of coke not far from her. When she got recovered

"YOU WENT THERE YOURSELF?!" she huffed "YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU! WHAT IF THERE IS A WILD WOLF OUT THERE!? WHAT IF YOU GOT TRAPPED UNDER SOMETHING!? WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR WAY BACK!?"

She kept on talking slash exaggerating slash making me want to laugh slash I understand

"Look, My parents aren't going to know, and. I'm fine, see?" I said gesturing to myself. Head to toe.

"Plus! If there is a wild wolf out there. I hope it's Jacob" I said smirking

"What ever Astrid. You can't go back there"

"WHAT?! I WAS WITH HICCUP!"

"WHO?"

"HICCUP"

"What a weird name"

I blankly looked at her. Yes it is weird. And that's what I also thought. But I smacked my face. Like really in front of her.

I took a seat. And grabbed a pizza. I sighed

"Yes, I know It's weird"

"But who would name her daughter like that?" she asked

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE MOTHER?!" I beamed.

"So, is she pretty?" She questioned

"The Mother?" I asked. Thing are not clear here

"No. Hiccup" she replied

"What? The names for a girl!" She shot back

"HE'S! HE'S! HE'S A GGGUUUYYY!" I moaned. Longer and a little louder so were making stuff clear

"It sounded for a girl" she pointed out tearing a piece from the pizza box

"IT DOES NOT! YES IT SOUNDS WEIRD BUT IT DOES NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" I defended.

I don't really like discussing these kind of stuff with her. ITS FREAKING ENDLESS

"You like him do you?.." she squinted her eyes on me, pointing that finger slyly around in circles to me

"Ugh! He's normal" I explained

"are you abnormal Astrid?"

"Am i?"

"are you?"

"maybe" I dropped

I rolled my eyes away and she shrugged

"I bet he's a nerd" she commented

And I just smacked my face in the inside.

"Anyway Astrid, we have a big day tomorrow, better get a lot of rest" she advised, taking a piece of pizza and her coke to the living room.

I sat and ate another 2 slices then I went up my room with my coke in my hand.

I got to the door of my room and standing there. Outside to the window I quickly saw Hiccup playing with Toothless. Hiccup jumped to the bed then back on the floor trying to catch him,

"They look so adorable" I thought.

I walked in and sat on the corner of my bed, I sipped from my coke, "Hmm, I have nothing to do"

I sat there for a moment and then

"THE LETTERS!" I beamed

Standing up to my table, I sat on my chair and began to take the stacks of letters that I left on the table.

"Let's get this started"

I picked up one. And opened the envelope. It does have an "H" on the corner

_September 3, 2012_

_Dear Astrid Hofferson,_

_Hi!, recently I saw one of your movies and I liked it very much. You did very marvellous. After I saw you there. I checked your Wikipedia and you seem to be a really great person, you are so amazing and you inspire me honestly. Since then. I knew I'm a fan of yours now. You really helped me with everything thank you very much! _

_-Hiccup_

_December 18, 2012_

_Dear Astrid Hofferson,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you are enjoying your Holiday. I know your busy but please do not forget to enjoy once in a while, In the last few months. I just wanna share that you kept me strong. You changed me and thank you! It's been quite a while since I become one of your fans. YOU ARE REALLY AN INSIPARTION! YOU CHANGED ME! THANK YOU! You are the kind of person I needed to live my life. Please always take care and stay safe. We don't want you to get hurt or sick you know, take care and I love you!_

_-Hiccup_

_January 7, 2013_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR ASTRID!_

_Another year another start. Did you enjoyed your new year? I hope you did. I celebrated with my parents only and it wasn't much of a bang to start of the year. I heard you have new movie coming on this May, I'm looking forward for it! In fact. I'm going to watch them with my parents. Anyway. I hope your reading this. You are really the best. Astrid, I made a twitter account. I hope you can follow me, please? Its ok if you wont. I'll be just around. Yea xD_

_-Hiccup_

_April 26,2013_

_Astrid, I saw the trailer of your new movie project IT WAS AWESOME! You look amazing all with those stunts and karate moves! Its pretty impressive. Now I'm really excited for that movie! Cant wait! Oh, in the last few days. I saw a random hater of you in twitter. I know you would say that I should just ignore it. But NO I just can't help it. Well I have that person in an argument and lastly I just told the person to shut her mouth is she don't have anything nice to say._

_Hope your doing fine. Take care! Always be careful. Were always here for you!_

_Love you very much_

_-Hiccup_

_May 26, 2013_

_ASTRDI! WE JUST WATCHE THE MOVIE AS I WRITE THIS! We just got home THE WHOLE THING WAS MIND BLOWING! AMAZING EVERYTHING IS AWESOOOMMMEE! You were very great. They should give you an award about it. And also I watched your interview guesting at Conan. Where did that entrance dance came from. Haha. Anyway. I would like to see you in person someday. Maybe someday I wish! _

_I hope your doing fine! Please always be careful, Were always here for you_

_-Hiccup_

I put down the last letter I read.

"He is a fan" I whispered.

I still have lots of letter from him to read again. But I think all of these are enough. It was already 9 in the evening.

I went to my bed. I saw Hiccup on his laptop with Toothless right beside him. I needed to go to sleep. I think were going somewhere tomorrow.

Going the bathroom I brushed and washed my face. And then I clicked my light off and went to go to sleep.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

With my laptop. I tweeted Astrid endlessly

"ASTRID FOLLOW ME?"

"FOLLOE ME PLEASE?"

"GOOD EVENING FOLLOW ME PLEASE?"

"HELLLOOOW?"

Nothing. "This is crazy" I mumbled. I looked out the window.

"she's already asleep… Well its weekend, guess I'm staying up late"

**ASTRDI P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5:00 I know it's a little too early. But I only do it to answer tweets and everything. I need to make a free time for it. Also I read some letters from my gmail account. Things get really flooded. Like in every account. So I really do this.

So I went on for the whole hour. Answering tweets. And reading mails at the same time. At exactly 6am. I got up to take a bath. I took my phone with my and plugged it to the small speakers I placed on top of the shelf in the bathroom.

I played some songs while I took a bath. After I finished. I took my phone and then plugged it to my other speaker which is on the shelf and then turned it up in a volume that I wouldn't wake anybody up.

Looking for a comfortable slash kind of formal to wear. I dug in my closet. I ended up choosing a blue floral dress. The length is down right under my knees so I guess I can wear it. I choose to pair the dress with my black sneakers. I don't want to wear anything else.. or heels

Yes, in special events and premieres. I do wear dresses. But gosh they are so very uncomfortable. They itch me and I end up just showing that I'm fine even if I'm one hundred percent done.

I powdered my face and applied a little brown eyeliner. And done. I don't want lots of make up. That's eewy, in premiers they put loads and loads of make up and if I don't get them off of my face within an hour, surely I get pimples the next day. Loads of pimples. And then there's the lipstick. Before we even leave the house. They apply it on my lips so many times. I always excuse myself to go to the bathroom and then secretly wipe them off. They right after I got out of the comfort room. They will put a thick layer again. I don't like the taste of it. I'm sure your not supposed to taste it but I can. Whatever I do I still can

I went down the kitchen and Lisa who is already cooking breakfast saw me already fully dressed.

"Why aren't you in heels?" she asked. Flipping the pancake she's cooking

Another. I don't like heels. I freaking don't like heels. I would tripped. They only make me wear them against my will. But I always sneak in a pair of sneakers inside the car, So on the whole way. I secretly change those 2-3 inches high heels into my sneakers. And thankfully they wouldn't notice even the heels I stuffed under the chair. But of course. If I'm doing this, I need to have a dress that's covering my feet. And yeah I force them to make me wear long dresses so I can hide it.

But if I only have down to knee dress and I'm wearing heels. I can't do anything but to whine about it. Endlessly

"Cause, I don't want to be in heels" I answered sitting on a chair

Lisa turned with two plates of stacked pancakes. She placed one in front of me and another for her.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked as she took her seat in front of me

While I pour syrup and put butter, she began

"First off. You are going to have an interview in a morning show. "Good Morning Karen" and then were off to Meet the Director, producers, co-actors in your postponed movie… expect the meeting until lunch. Then after that we'll eat lunch. Then after We'll go and make our grocery, cause pretty much were running a little low, and then another private interview and then we'll go places? If you want then were home"

I swallowed, "Why do we need to meet about that postponed movie, I thought it was cancelled?" I asked

"I don't know Astrid. We'll just go" she explained

"What about the groceries? Can I grab some gardening supplies so I can fix the backyard?" I wondered

"Sure Astrid, make sure it will turn out really beautiful" she replied

"Of course." I assured

After breakfast I went up again my room took my phone and tweeted, "going to have an interview in Good Morning Karen, better watch me X)"

I went inside the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

My hair is now dry and I just need to comb it and it will be fine without tying it.

"Astrid Let's go! We still have to drive… the traffic!" I heard Lisa call

"Yeah.. Going down" I replied.

I walked up to my desk, I took three bracelet given from my fan. Then I left

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 8:35 It was still early than I expected. I reached my phone from the nightstand and

"_going to have an interview in Good Morning Karen, better watch me X)"_

My eyes widen. That show starts at 8:30.

I panickly got out of my bed. I got tangled with my blanket. I landed on the floor. I tried detaching the blanket and blasted out the door. I ran down past the kitchen

"Hiccup Good Morning!" My Mom greeted as I dashed through

"Morning Mom!" I replied back

I saw my Dad in the living room watching the replay of X Factor

"Morning Son"

"MORNING DAD PLEASE CAN I CHANGE THE CHANNEL?" I pleaded.

My Dad looked at me weirdly, "Okay son…" He slowly gave me the remote. Still not dropping the weird look on me

I dashed the remote from his hand and sat on the floor in front of him. I changed the channel

"So, Astrid. Just a thought. You are a very beautiful girl, Is there someone out there who… I don't know, got your heart?" Karen asked Astrid

She looked tensed.. is there someone who got her heart?, She haven't told us this. Well… nobody from us ask her anyway. But now, the answer can be here

"Um,, yeah. Sort of" She answered simply. But her answer is unpredictable.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked her again.

" I- I know someone, who I have my heart reserved for," she answered.

My heart dropped. At least now I know I have no chance. As if. I thought trying to make me feel better but worse at the same time.

"Can we know his name?" Karen wondered.

Astrid shook her head, "I don't know his name"

"Oh… Well, Thank very much Astrid for being here with us." She shook hands with her

"Well, that's people, next. We'll show you how to make a special recipe call-"

I changed the channel back where Dad was watching. And left.

I didn't saw the whole interview. And the part that I saw, well. Made me kinda sad.

"I should not put my hopes up. Who am I anyway?" I muttered going to the kitchen for breakfast

"Honey, What's wrong? You look… bothered" My Mom asked as I walked in. I sat on a chair and prepared myself a bowl of cereal

"Nothing Mom. I just woke up that's all" I answered

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

After the interview. We went and meet up for that delayed movie meeting. We didn't really do anything. I just listened. They said that little by little they are fixing the problem and the movie might be continued. They advised us that we should all be prepared that any month We might start.

And after that. Lunch. I was so hungry. Lisa and me ate at KFC's when we walked in people started to focus on us. Some did approach me to take a picture with them and sign autographs. Some were shy to approach me.

Then we went to the groceries. It was kind of hard that time. Cause in every aisle someone would greet me, ask for a picture with me, or an autograph. I almost made a scene when I walked in. if it wasn't to the manager who said that they need to let me buy my grocery needs. It's not like complaining meeting people. But sometimes it's like time consuming. But its still kinda funny cause we just finished with some person and then there's another one coming in next. When we got to the gardening section. I told Lisa that I would buy a sack of rich soil and a hanging box. i took 2 big ones that I am planning to hook outside my window. I choose Daisy, cowslip and crocus to plant. I'll be back to buy Rose and bluebell next time

Anyway. There were tons of counter check out. But the one where were in got a long line at the back. The other counters have no one in theirs. I don't know what's with people.

After our trip from the grocery store. We headed to I don't know. It looks like an office. I did another interview. A private interview. They said they run a youtube channel with other more bunch of interviews from other celebrities. They told me that they would send me the link for the interview we did when they posted it in youtube so I can also share it.

Done with private interview. It was 4:30 in the afternoon

"Where do you want to go?" Lisa Asked

"Watch a movie?" I suggested

"What are we going to watch?" she questioned

"Well,… I've been seeing this Frozen movie. I think It good, Its still on cinemas" I answered

"Ok. Frozen then" she confirmed

* * *

**IMPORTANT! VVVV**

* * *

_**ONE QUESTION! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP A BLOG WHERE I POST THINGS FROM THIS, LIKE THEIR ROOM SKETCH. SOME OTHER CHARACTERS. THEIR CLOTHES, SOME STUFF? SO YOU WANT THAT. If YES JUST SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS :)**_

_**AGAIN THANK YOU EVRYONE WHO KEPT READING THIS! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU ALL PEOPLE. AND THOSE THREE FRIENDS! MR. TOBY. POTATO, Mr. MIster THANKS GUYS! :) thank you very much**_


	11. Frozen

**Okay. I kind of read my previous chapter and I noticed some mistakes like misspelled words/names and wrong grammar**

**I am typing really fast and I think I should slow down xD also. I need to re-read before I post. HAHA**

* * *

**AND guys. my stuff are in my profile you can check it out and maybe, follow me in IG or twitter, :)**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When we were buying our popcorn to watch the movie Frozen I suddenly remembered something

"Lisa, you said that Hiccup is a girl and I told you he's not and you said it sounded like one, Have you forgotten that you already met him"I randomly pointed out

"I have?" she asked

"yes! We took him to a ride with us to school? Remember? You met him, you talked to him.." I reminded her

"I don't remember" she said

"Your memory Is getting worse" I commented

"Ha, never mind… just introduce him to me again and next time I will remember him" she replied

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Well, that interview kind of ruined my whole day. I helped my Mom with some chores and in the afternoon. I decided to take Toothless for a walk in the park.

He doesn't need any leash when we are walking. He can walk on his own very responsibly. Me and Toothless sat under my favourite tree.

"Bud, Do you think I have any chance with Astrid?" I asked while I run my hand on his back

He barked happily. I looked at him, and he looked up at me with his tongue hanging outside.

"You are kidding me are you?" I asked. He then barked again happily

"Nevermind"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

THE MOVIE WAS AWESOME! We are now in the car driving home. We already ate dinner in a Pizza place. We better slow down eating pizza

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR! HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY! **

**LET THE STORM RAGE ON.. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!**

We sang our lungs out driving our way home. Obviously it became our Last song syndrome.

It was already 6:30 pm and were still on our way home. It is kind of traffic and I already miss the internet world.

"Do we have any schedule's tomorrow?" I asked

"Um.. nope. Nothing for tomorrow" she answered

"Yes! Rest day tomorrow!" I exclaimed

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After we walked from the park. I just stayed in my room. My Mom and Dad went out to buy groceries. They asked me if I wanted to tag along. I asked them if it's okay that I just stay in the house. And they didn't disagree

Now. Looking out the window to Astrid's room. I sat in front of my table. My hand supporting my chin. It's already 7 in the evening. My parents left around 6 and maybe. They are taking a time and maybe, going out a little date.

"She's still not here" I breathed out. I've been waiting for her since the time I got home. Just sitting here. Waiting until the lights flicked open.

I sighed heavily.

I rested my head. Still not removing my gaze from her room

Right then. The lights went on. I popped up my head and I saw her dash her way to the bathroom.

"She's Home!" I exclaimed. I got up from my seat and right then

"Hiccup we're Home!" My Mom called from downstairs. I quickly went down to meet them where I saw my Mom carrying two brown paper bags full of groceries.

I ran up to her, "I have this" I said. Taking the paper bags from her

"Thank you very much Son," she said.

I walked to the kitchen and placed the groceries on top of the table. My Dad followed right behind me carrying another 3 bags full in his arms.

"Ok Son, We brought Nandos for Dinner, could you set up the table so we can eat, I'll take care of the groceries" My Dad requested

"Sure thing Dad" I replied without doubt

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When we got home. The first thing I did is to go wash my face cause I put some powder on it and a light eyeliner.

Then. I took my phone that I left on top of my bed,

"Finally Home!" I tweeted. Now my notifications are filled with tweets from the interview. Well, I'll give my response on that since most of it were about the guy one I got my heart reserved for and blah blah, blah

I took my Samsung note and I sat in front of my organ where I set up my camera so I can update even though I'm tired and kinda late. Yeah I'll record a new video

I tap record and

"Hi everyone I'm back! Tell you what. I just came home from my interview at Good Morning Karen. Well, not really after that we went to other places and all. But then again! I just got home. Went at twitter and saw lots. and lots. Of reaction about that one question." I explained

"Astrid, Who is the guy? Why don't you know his name? Why can't you tell us? You're having a lovelife!" I read with different emotions in every one

"Well, to explain to all of you this thing. The Guy I was talking about is anonymous. I don't know who he is but he's out there! And yeah that's another way of me saying that right now I don't have that special kind of feeling for any guy I know. But I'm still looking forward to meet that certain guy I have my heart reserved for. And Guys, this is kind of funny. Just a coincidence. I'm actually doing a cover for this new video. I'm sitting in front of my organ and the song kinda relates to this whole thing, so here we go. I've been practicing this"

I began to play. And my fingers swiftly ran across

_Take me to your heart_

_Show me where to start_

_Let me play the part of your first love_

_All the stars are right_

_Every wish is ours tonight my love_

_Pity those who wait_

_Trust in love to faith_

_Findin' out to late that they've lost it_

_Never letting go_

_They will never know the ways of love_

_Got to believe in Magic_

_Tell me how do people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_You've got to believe in magic_

_Something stranger than the moon above_

_Cause it's magic when two people fall in love_

_I may never know_

_Why I need you so_

_All I need to know is this feeling_

_Handle it with care_

_We were both to share this dream_

_My love_

_Got to believe in Magic_

_Tell me how do people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_You've got to believe in magic_

_Something stranger than the moon above_

_Cause it's magic when two people fall in love_

"So that is all for today. Hope you liked it! If you want me to do more cover you can like this video, click the thumbs up button. Tell me what you think, Bye Byeiii!"

I tap to stop and saved the whole thing. I think I better got too bed or I can still edit this so I can upload it at once and then I'll go to sleep.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

The next day when I woke up. First thing I thought is that I'm awake. Then I remembered what Astrid said in the interview. Then I thought of asking her about it because since yesterday At the back of my mind. I always thought who this guy might be. Does he even know how lucky he is?

I sat up from my bed and dangled my legs at the side of my bed. I reached for my phone on my nightstand and saw what Astrid tweeted. It was a new video. I then went to Youtube to check it out

The video was titled "Leme Get this straight"

I have no idea where she thought of Let me to Leme

I watched the while video. She explained about that question from the interview yesterday. The question that's still bugging me until now.

"This guy is really lucky!" I exclaimed a little jealous

But after that whole explanation part, she covered a song. And I didn't know she have that beautiful voice. While I listen to it. I felt butterflies and its. It's beautiful. She sang so beautifully like that voice. Maybe she would be a famous singer if she wasn't a famous actress.

The song finished and the video went black cause it ended. I gave it a thumbs up because I still want to hear other covers from her

I also read the comments below all filled with other fans admiring hoe beautiful her voice is. Honestly we don't know she has that kind of voice.

I placed my phone back to the nightstand and went down for breakfast

**ASSTRID's P.O.V.**

So I wake up around 10:30 in the morning. I went straight down stairs and the kitchen smells like breakfast while I hear the TV in the living room.

"How's your sleep?" Lisa asked. I can tell that she was also tired from yesterday

"Good" I answered. Half awake.

When the food was cooked. We ate together and I washed the dishes. Remember when I said that most of the time I need music. When I washed the dishes I took my phone and earphones and listened to songs. My phone is in my pocket so it's safe from getting wet.

Whenever I wash the dishes it takes me hours before I finish. I don't know why an hour. But listening to songs and with my phone with me. I just end up standing in front of the sink scrolling down tumblr or twitter. I did posted a picture of Lisa and Me from the Cinemas last night in instagram. Then I posted some other random pictures that's just in my gallery. And then tweeting. And its been minutes I still haven't started anything. And then I continued. Slowly I rinse the glasses and plates one by one. And then the utensils. And while still scrolling down tumblr. I scrubbed them with a sponge and I still need to wipe off the soap from a finger so I can scroll down perfectly. And that is time consuming

After an hour and 30 minutes. I finished with my shirt wet in the tummy part. I walked up to my room to take a bath since it's already 11:45 and not long after Lisa will start to cook lunch

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I downloaded Astrid's new video and after it I listened to it non-stop. I listened with my earphones. Seriously this cover of her is very beautiful. I think I'll listen to it for the whole day

After lunch. I decided to do a little cleaning in my room. I plugged my phone at the speaker playing the video with her cover and just replaying it when it finished.

I didn't have much of things to clean. There wasn't any dust or garbage but I still organized some stuff

I looked out my window and saw that Astrid is not by her desk. So I walked to the other one and there she was on her bed busy in phone. I went back to my work at once cause what a major stalker I am so much.

Not long after. I ended up just lying on my bed. I already unplugged my phone from the speaker but the song was still playing. I was in twitter just tweeting Astrid. I haven't gotten a favourite or retweeted. And also a follow back

"Hi Astrid"

"How Are you Astrid!"

I tweeted and much more. I didn't get noticed but the others did

"This is so unfair, How come!?" I fumed

It's always like this with some fans and their idols. I thought.

So Astrid wasn't replying anymore.

I looked out of my window, she's asleep. With her phone still in her hand

* * *

**THE SONG in this chapter is "Got to believe in Magic" if you want to listen to it. i recommend the one sung by Danille Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo. If you listened to it, tell me what you think. it's a very sweet song.**

**ALSo this chapter is just nothing. Writers block kicking in. this is the end of their sunday. I'm going to continue with Monday when i update :)**


	12. That Monday Assembly

**So im bored and is now 12:45 to where i am. hell i'll be awake until 3 am. were going somewhere and i want to be asleep through the whole trip. so here's a short chap. lost ideas forgive me. ugh. i hate writers block.**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up at 5 in the morning because every Monday, We have what we call Morning assembly at the auditorium. It's now 5:45 and I will leave at 6 and the assembly will start at 6:20 until 7. What a pain right?

My hair is already dry and right now. I just sat on my bed just busy on my phone. I looked out of the window Astrid just woke up and went out of her room. It occurred to me that no one might have informed her that we should go to school earlier every Mondays. I put my phone in my pocket and I stood up hanging my backpack on one shoulder and got out of my room going downstairs.

"Bye Mom" I said and kissed my Mom on the cheek while she was in the living room watching something,

"Be careful Dear" she reminded. Which is everyday

Once I got out of the front door, I walked to Astrid's house.

Maybe I should just go to school, I thought. I might humiliate myself in front of her again, I had a doubt at the back of my mind but I still choose to continue, Once I walked up the steps and right in fron of their door. I pushed the doorbell. It took a second when

A slight sleepy Astrid still with a messy hair opened the door, She was rubbing her eyes "Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she asked yawning at the same time, "Come on in" she said

Before I could have responded I already stood in their living room, The T.V. was left open at the news.

"Astrid! Did you already-" I saw Lisa popped out her head from the kitchen but was cut off when she saw me.

"Who is this?" she Studied me from head to toe while she walked toward us holding a spatula in her hand,

Astrid sighed. "He's the one I'm talking about that you already met before" she explained, "it's Hiccup!" she finished

She talked about me? Lisa studied me once again

"Well… you do look handsome"

I felt me face heat up. I literally would have collapsed in front of them but that would be humiliating. Thought my legs were shaking. I don't know if she was just kidding or does she have poor eyesight. I don't really get those kinds of compliment. Actually I don't get any. Except from my parents that is

There was a silence. Except for the TV, I didn't know if I'm allowed to explain why I was there

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I answered the door when I just woke up that morning. I wasn't that surprised it was Hiccup. He wore a navy blue shirt with a print I don't know. Maybe just random but it looks amazing

I invited him in and then… Lisa, oh gosh she made the situation so awkward, She just commented that Hiccup is handsome, like. I saw his face turning red and he turned to me as if calling for help but that time I was so sorry for him I couldn't do anything. Lisa should have just kept the comment to herself but No, She just made Hiccup so uncomfortable and now it's so awkward.

"thanks, I guess." Hiccup answered whispering in a soft voice

I took a moment to shrug what just happened and proceeded. "So Hiccup, what can I do for you?" I asked. Lisa started to walk back to the kitchen

"Um, I was just.. wondering if, you know we have a morning assembly at the auditorium every Monday? And we need to be at school earlier than we usually do" He explained

My eyes widened. Nobody told me about it. At that time. I was thankful Hiccup was there to tell me.

"What time does it start?" I asked ready to run up to my room and get ready in less than 15 minutes

"6:20" He said

I looked at the nearest clock. 6:00

"Gosh I need to hurry up!" I shrieked. I ran to my room upstairs leaving Hiccup standing at the Living room

"Hiccup, you can sit and wait for her, she won't be long" I heard Lisa told Hiccup.

I didn't even care for the next minute. I took a shower grabbed a decent clothes, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag. Jogged back downstairs. Munched a piece of toast and drank orange juice. I ran back upstairs to finally brushing my teeth and then ran back downstairs ready to leave

"I'm good" I said. As Hiccup watch from the TV while he waited for me Of course I didn't want both of us late so I hurried.

Hiccup stood up and we walked to the door

"Lisa were going Bye!" I lastly said. And she said I better have a good recess since I didn't eat much that morning.

So we waited outside waiting for the bus. But all this waiting is only making us more late

"Can we just walk our way there?!" I asked. Worried that we might be late

"I thought you want to wait" he said

And then we walked to school. Not really. Half walk half run. "Sorry about Lisa" I said

"it's nothing." He answered

"Thanks anyway you went to my house just to inform me" I said. Really thankful I met him and he's very kind.

He didn't say anything he just gave me a smile. That smile. It's a smile but like not really a smile smile. It's hard to explain.

He looked at the time at his wrist watch

"6:15" He announced

We would be definitely late. The school is only a couple of distance away,

"C'mon let's run!" I said

So we started running. And Hiccup was a little ahead cause hell I have a heavy bag that my weight couldn't really carry, We continued to run, Hiccup looked at me, how come he doesn't look tired at all

"I can carry your bag" he said.

I looked at him like seriously? "No, I'm fine" I said

He ran a little slower and grabbed the back of my back, "C'mon well be much late if you don't give me this"

I gave up and let him took my bag. It was much better. But then I noticed he was the one getting slower.

"Give me your bag!" I said.

Without thinking twice. He gave his to me. The weight was no compare to mine.

We finally arrived. The halls were empty. I didn't know the way to the auditorium so I let Hiccup lead the way.

When we got there. I think all the seats were taken and we just stood at the very back.

"Now, go back to your respective classes" The emcee announced and everyone started to stood up

"we won't get punished for being late are we?" I asked Hiccup

"I'm not sure" He replied.

I don't know where Ruffnut and the others are. But we also got out of the auditorium and we switched back our bags and went to our classroom.

* * *

**so,, whatcha think?! Haha hope you liked it :)**


	13. Group Activity

**HEY GUYS! NEW CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. im pretty busy and all hyped right now cause. IM GOING TO SEE MY FAVORITE BAND! i mean MY HUSBAND! xD**

**anyway. here is a guide to help you just in case.**

**LOUIE- black hair bangs like dora but much amazing.**

**SHAUN- Light brown hair, green eyes much lighter**

**CINDY- golden short blonde hair**

**ZACK- brown eyes short auburn hair in a quiff**

**HUNTER- blonde hair and grey eyes**

**BRITTANY- curly blonde hair also blue eyes the popular type of girl but always being dislike because of being so high class**

**LAWRENCE- kinda long hair blonde brown eyes**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I don't know why the morning assembly ended so early. Anyway, it was just a speech and endless reminders that always been told to us without anyone listening. We walked back to our classroom and we were the first to arrive, We sat to our seats while some of the others started to arrive.

When Ruffnut came in, she waved at Astrid and once she sat in her seat.

"So, what happened?" asked Astrid

"Gawds Astrid! I didn't tell you about the morning Assemble. I'm so sorry" I heard Ruffnut

"No it's ok, so. Did they said something important?" she questioned

"Oh, no. they just told us to go back to our classroom, nothing happened. Not even a reminder speech," Ruffnut replied joking at the last one

"So, basically, you just went there and they told you to go back to your classes?" I wondered.

Ruffnut turned to me "Yeah. Just like that." She confirmed

And then Ms. Carolinda walked in and everyone sat back to their seats

"Good Morning" She greeted placing her things on the table

"Good Morning Ms. Carolinda" We replied

"Today. You are going to have a group activity!" she announced

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When Ms. Carolinda that we are going to have a group activity. I got somehow excited. She then told us to count off from 1 to 4 starting from Snoutlout

I got 2. After that, she then asked each specific numbers to stand up. And I saw who I am with. Tuffnut, Hunter, Brittany, and Shaun.

After we have known our groups. She told us that numbers 1 and 3 collide with each other and numbers 2 and 4 collide. She also told us that 1 and 3 will be team A and 2 and 4 will be B.

A's stand on the left. To the window. And B's the side of the doors.

I then saw some other people I'm with

Zack, Hiccup, Cindy, Louie. And a guy a still don't know.

"Evryone. Please take out all your desk and put them all aside leaving a space at the middle" she requested. And we then moved

"Group A's and B's take a seat forming a big circle in this provided space." Ms. Carolinda said.

I took a seat and this guy I still don't know who whispered. " I feel like a grade schooler"

So all in all we were

Zack, Hiccup, Cindy, Louie. And a guy a still don't know. Me, Tuffnut, Hunter, Brittany, and Shaun

"Now each of you choose a leader." She instructed and they all looked at me but at the end. We settled voting for Hunter. The guy with a JB blonde hair and grey eyes

"Now, I'm going to give each teams a card which they have to follow. This is just an exercise the school wants you to do and I hope you enjoy it. This kind of activity is recommended to develop social interaction. Leadership, teamwork, and also for enjoyment. There is a prize for this activity and I will not tell you until you are all finished. This is actually the reason behind the cancellation of your usual morning assembly. Now, We are given 1 and a half hour taking some time from math. So expect the left remaining time supposedly for your Math subject will be given as a free time."

She handed us the card which Hunter opened and read.

"Okay it says here: Go to the football field and reach a dream. All of each member of the group should participate reaching the goal to meet the success.

"We have a football field?!" I asked surprisingly still now knowing we do, everyone looked at me

"Ha! We need to tour you around when there's time Astrid" Tuffnut spat.

"Okay, but first this." Said Louie.

So we went and walked our way to the football field.

"So? You always have these kind of stuff?" I asked while we walk

"Nope. Honestly I don't what's with them this year" answered Hiccup

"oh, Um. Hiccup, can I ask you who's that guy with a long blonde hair?" I questioned pointing at him while he walked with Hunter and Zack

"That? He's Lawrence. You know that seat you are sitting in class. He used to seat there but was asked to be transferred at the back beside the windows." He explained

"Oh. Really," I felt really guilty he has to be transferred at the back because of me.

"yeah. But I don't think it bothered him" Hiccup replied

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Astrid and I talked while we go to the Football field. When we got there. There was a pole that has a red flag on top of it.

"Guess that is what we're going to do" Shaun joked

As we walked further. The pole that they put was taller than what we expected,

"Ok, so I think we need three people sitting on top of each other's shoulder" said Cindy

"But it says. We all need to give our own participation" Hunter cut off

"Pyramid anyone?" asked Tuffnut with a sly smile on his face.

Hunter didn't hesitate and agreed at once. "Okay. Shaun, Me , Lawrence and Zack will be at the bottom, We need to be four layers to reach the top. 2nd layer will be Hiccup, Louie and Tuffnut 3rd will be Astrid and Cindy. And Brittany I need you to climb up to reach the flag.

Everyone went to their place. No one complained except for, "Why me?! Why not you?!" Brittany protested.

We were all in our positions. She might as well just do it because looks like Shaun in struggling at the bottom.

"Are you okay,.. cause my weight might be..-" Asked Astrid who is right above me

"No! No! Not at all Astrid" I said totally honest. She wasn't that heavy. But her knees does make my back hurt.

"Hurry up Brittany! Don't be such a baby!" shouted Hunter. But Brittany refuse "are you a twat?! I might fall from up there!" she shot back.

"Why?! CAN YOU STAND SOMEONE KNEELING ON TOP OF YOU!?"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Hunter and Brittany were now having an argument. She might as well just do it cause I feel that Shaun can't hold it much holder cause he is under Hiccup and I am under Hiccup. I can feel that we are a little jiggily,

"Shaun can you still hold it?" I asked him. Feeling the struggle from the bottom.

"I-.. Y-e..a" He answered.

I tapped Hiccup's back and he turned up to me, "yes?" he asked

" I don't know about you Hiccup. But your weight is not how you look" I teased.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" he exclaimed.

I giggled. "I didn't say that. You did." I answered.

"I'm not fat" He said again.

"Hey, I was just joking!" I cleared cause he might take it seriously even though he's really not fat.

I was at the

"BRITTANY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" shouted Hunter now completely annoyed.

Then the next thing I know, our side was tumbling down and I hurt my back landing on the ground. I looked around and it looked like Hiccup and me were only the ones who fell.

Well, not really Hiccup landed on Shaun while I fell and rolled to the side,

"Astrid, are you ok?" He asked.

Honestly I'm not. My back hurts from the fall " Yep. I'm good." I said as he helped me up pulling me with both hands

"Thanks Hiccup" I said walking back to the team

"sure" he replied.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I fell on Shaun but I stood up at once when I saw Astrid. She looked really hurt but she said she was fine so I guess she is. I did apologize to Shaun and he said it was his fault he couldn't support us all.

"don't blame yourself. Obviously someone doesn't want to participate" Commented Astrid then looked at Brittany who was just standing at the distance.

"THAT'S IT! Change plans. Hiccup take Shaun's place here at the bottom beside me. Cindy, I need you to take Hiccup's place. Shaun. Go to Cindy's place. And Astrid, Since I think you are not heavy. You are going to reach the flag stepping on Shaun if you need to." Hunter gave us another instruction and we moved.

I became at the bottom. Cindy who was at the 3rd layer with Astrid before, took my place at the 2nd layer with Louie and Tuffnut and then Shaun took Cindy's place at the 3rd layer above Tuffnut.

"Astrid go climb up and reach for the flag" said Hunter much calmer than earlier

It didn't took a minute but still Astrid climbed up carefully,

The next thing I know. She landed on her feet safely and we broke our formation. Everyone did a stretch cause it hurts from your back.

Astrid gave the flag to Hunter, "Thanks" I heard him say. "You are not like the other one right there" he continued. Giving Brittany a dead look.

He opened the card again and said, :"Go to the cafeteria and try to have fun"

"What does that mean?!" asked Zack.

"Well, let's find out" Hunter answered.

* * *

**i'll continue this activity when im good and free. maybe after the concert. "BEFORE YOU EXIT!"**

**ALSO GUYS. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! :)**

**THANKS!**


	14. i LAVA you

**Hi everybody! Due to the long absent im really sorry, my imagination had ran out for some time. And also I became really busy with my other fandom, (which is only one I only have 2 fandoms) anyway. Ive been wanting to update so badly, also school started but here it is **

**Pls tell me what you think, :D**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After the fields, We went inside going to the cafeteria where our next activity will be, Other students were inside their classes and we were the only ones walking down the hall

"I read some of your letters again last night" Astrid suddenly said walking beside me.

I swallowed nervously for I don't know how to react or what to say, "Yo-you did?" I asked. I remember some messages from the letters I sent are somehow cheesy

"Yeah, I did" she replied taking out her phone

"Okay let's take a picture" she whispered but everyone seem to have heard it. So all of us went for a pause to take a picture

Everyone was in it, well. Not really for Brittany. But we were all smiling

We continued our way to the cafeteria… This is going in my Instagram" I heard her whisper.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the cafeteria, nothing really changed except for these card boards of different sizes all over the floor

Hunter, took the letter that is on top one of the tables

"The floor is flooded with lava" He said

"You need to be in pairs and cross the whole way to the end by stepping on the card boards. Each pair should step on a piece of cardboard. Each pair should step on a piece of cardboard with two or four feet. And they must be stepping on the same cardboard and must not fall."

After Hunter read the instruction. All heads scanned around to look for a partner. Shaun and Lawrence did a high five and it looks like they will be paired since they look like best friends,

I saw Tuffnut walk towards Cindy. And Zack and Louie paired up since they are good friends and they have one thing in common. They are both geeks. But I personally think they are more of techno people.

My only option now is Brittany, Hiccup or Hunter. Well I don't really want to be paired up with Britany. I bet she will push me off before we even get started..

I walked slowly to the person I know I can be comfortable with. I bumped his arm and he jolted. He smiled and nodded. I also smiled in return

I kinda feel sorry for Hunter cause it might hard for him to be paired with Brittany

"Okay, guess we are all paired up…everyone's main objection is to simply get across to the other end of the cafeteria" Hunter announced before we even start

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

In the next activity, I'm paired with Astrid. And I swear I may be the luckiest guy to be paired with his celebrity crush. The first cardboard we stepped on together was a big one and it wasn't much of a problem

Also the nest four cardboard we stepped on was big enough for both of our feet so, again no problem at all

Along the way. One time Astrid lost her balance and nearly fell. Good thing I caught her hand just in time and pulled her back in balance

But while we slowly het to the middle of the course. Some cardboards were beginning to get smaller and smaller throughout. And I don't know how small it might get.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Me and Hiccup are halfway crossing to the other end. Some problems were starting to come up.

"Okay, I'll step me left foot first and since only a pair of feet can fit in. you use your right foot. Okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay" I assured.

Hiccup stepped and placed his left foot on the cardboard, the last cardboard and the next cardboard we are going for is a little far from each other. While Hiccup stood only in one foot. I keep hold on of his hand to support balance

"Okay, I'll try to not break your balance while I step in the cardboard." I said.

I hoped and stepped my right foot in, but when I landed. Hiccup started to loose his balance same with me since we are both standing in one foot and are only supporting each one's balance by holding hands.

We both pulled in to each other and our balance settled. Only thing is that our faces are inches away from each other, so it was kinda… awkward in a way

"what now?" I asked

With both of our hands holding each other for balance. He looked at the next cardboard that we are going for next. Since I am facing the other way so I can't really see,

"The next one is just the same like this, but a little smaller.. I think" he said nervously

"Do you think we should?.."

"It's fine as long as we get to the end" I snapped cutting him off

"I'm not even finished" He said

"Way before the start. I figure it would end up like that" I explained

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Astrid hopped on my back since it's the only easy way we have agreed to do and finish the whole coarse.

Carefully. I jumped over cardboards to cardboards at the same time making sure Astrid doesn't fall of my back.

Only a few from our groups are left in the coarse including us. Tuffnut and Cindy struggling not to fall. And Shaun and Lawrence who is.. Enjoying the trouble of almost falling off since they are still threating to push one another off balance.

Finally. We finished. And the other 2 pairs are almost done. Astrid slid off my back. "Am I heavy?" she asked as she blew off the bangs disturbing her eye,

"Yes, you were. My back is really hurt!. You were like a baby pig" I joked with sarcasm

She narrowed her eyes. And punched me lightly on my arm, "Well, honestly I didn't expect you to stand the weight of a baby pig" she replied,

Then we took a seat on the floor together with the others who had finished

While we watch the others. We cheered them while we sit. And not long after a few minutes. We were all done.

Hunter read the envelope to everyone which is supposed to instruct us to our final activity.

"Go to the gym and dodge all you can"

We all took a moment and that didn't really sound very nice at all

* * *

**hi. i'v been getting all ur reviews for the last months. i apologize for the late response. i am really dying to update but over all of that. i am really busy now that school has started and i just need to find a right timing to type everything. I cannot promise a quick update to the next chapter but i appreciate all your wait.**

**please review what you think of this chapter. anyway. My imagination/ fiction writtng abilities is still going through some difficulties but it is going back slowly and slowly and i just need to find some inspirations to fill them back again**


	15. Dodgeball

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

So, We all waked to the gym and I walked at the last of the group, Astrid let herself walk behind everyone where she took a picture of all of us walking. She went beside me, showed me the picture and said, "The Backs of Humanity"

I laughed and replied, "I think we are not enough to be a representation of Humanity" while she saves the picture. She answered "I guess as long as we are all humans that's not so bad isn't it?"

I grinned with her answer. I couldn't disagree.

We arrived at the gym, the other group was there also. Our gym teacher. Ms Wargerry was also there standing at the middle of the court, her whistle in her mouth and her one hand raised up holding a dodge ball

The other group that were sitting on the benches stood up and positioned their selves standing at the other end of the court. We did the same

Ms. Wargerry blew her whistle which made a high pitched long sound that is very irritating for anyone's ears. Except her maybe. The woman is already close to being deaf

"OKAY WARM HOLES! OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY DODGE BALL… AS A TEAM" she announced as her voice echoed from every side of the gym

Everyone started to complain since it is hard to play this game individually what more if it is-

"by PAIRS!"

"What?!'"

Each and single one of us exclaimed including me

"MEMBERS OF EACH GROUP SHOULD HAVE A PAIR WHICH THEY WILL BE WITH"

She pulled something from the plastic bag that is resting beside her foot. When she showed it. All of us couldn't believe that they are going to let us do this.

"NOW GO GROUP NOW!" she ordered

Our group hustled up in a circle, "Okay same pairs as earlier"

And I stick with Astrid,

Ms. Wargerry handed each pairs a shirt that is supposed to be worn during the game.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Play a dodge ball with a pair, wearing a really double sized shirt. That would be crazy. I couldn't even dodge the balls accurately by myself what more if I have a pair?

But anyways my complain won't do any change. Hiccup already got the shirt on him, and I crawled myself into it also. The neck line is kinda a little tight. Making our heads a few inch apart from each other.

The next thing I knew. Mrs. Wargerry blew her whistle and the other team started to roll out the other side of the gym where they already have a couple of balls along their sides. On the second whistle. War started.

It was literally raining balls. But the only difference is, its not falling from the sky. Its directly flying with immense speed towards you.

So we dodge. My coordination and speed isn't that really good. Hiccup on the other side is like a pro. He even guides me and push me away,

And imagine that happening for the next 10 minutes.. I know.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Astrid and I paired up again. And I am trying to learn to make these kind of things normal. Cause I cant afford being so weird around her fanboying all the freaking time were together, or talking..

The game of dodge ball was intense. I still gladly guided Astrid playing throughout the entire game. Obviously she's not used to playing it.

After our game. It was our turn to play ball. And we are so going to make them sweat

* * *

By the time we arrived back in our room. pretty much exhausted. asked us how it well it went. When we all settled down to our respective seats. She told us that. the activities we did was a way to somehow strengthen the bond between all of us. Hope that will do the trick honestly.

the bell rang. and It was lunch. And i'm hungry.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

said the activities will strengthen our bond. Well i think it kinda worked.

At lunch we actually all sat together. yes. We joined three tables where all of us where sitting. And it was so fun. We were sharing our foods and telling some fun stories about earlier. Basically we were really noisy and all the other student's eyes were on us.

But i swear i am enjoying myself with these people and I'm happy that i get to be normal and be with them.

i only hope that we would stay like this the whole year.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

They didn't have their other subjects. they just spent the whole day in class with each other having fun and playing some board games. it was explained to them finally that for a whole week they get to spend their days like these in school. its kinda also like a way to improve yourself, socializing and getting to know people in your class. This doesn't normally happen before because it was just agreed by the school principal and also the board of directors to actually do it.

So the day ended really happy. everyone was friends with each other and they got to know each other as well. Astrid proceeded to walk right outside the school doors. Hiccup went to the bathroom for a quick minute because he and Astrid would walk home together.

When Hiccup came out the door. Astrid saw him walking. limping and his one arm wrapped on his stomach. He's face couldn't show a smile for some reason. on the entire walk home. Hiccup walked like this. Astrid doesn't seem to notice so he kept playing all natural but still he is still obvious from limping.

So he proceeded to his room and let his self fall on his bed. not longer after, he fell asleep

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

When i got home i took out my phone and tweeted "_Happy at school today! so fire me up some #ASKastrid"_ and after that my notifications started to flood and i'll have to upload another video to my youtube account since its been so long and i've been so up with school and now i really feel happy and all going. since we dont have any home works and probably we wont for the next days,

* * *

**So short i need to update. i'll type the new chap. later **


	16. Getting to Know

**HI! so only a few weeks left and guess what? CEMbreak! im so excited i wont be doing much excpet of course going back on writing new chapters! i actually want to know your reactions when we get to the middle of the story. hope you keep reading**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

My body is aching and my phone buzzed when i got in my room, So Astrid is doing an #ASKastrid, i sat on my bed and think of a really good question that i'd always want to ask her but i couldn't

_Would you date a fan?_

then i tapped tweet.

probably that has its 0.5% chance of getting noticed, so yeah.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I scrolled down pass my notification. i randomly chose 15, and when i get to stop there were times i stopped on some asking if i could follow them. those weren't included in the count. but i followed them anyway

so setting up my camera, my list of questions all ready,

"Hi Everybody! It's been a long time since my last video, I am very sorry. I am preoccupied wit school. but now I'm fre so, new video! I tweeted you guys about firing me up some bunch of questions with the tag #ASKastrid and here is it,

first question, what's your favorite dessert?

Blue Berry Cheese cake!

Have you had any boyfriend?

nope, NBSB which stands for no boyfriend since birth ;)

3rd question, Do you still get enough sleep? and are you okay with school so far?

Yes, and yes.. People at school are really friendly, and so far i get enough sleep. i actually school will be hard for me though, but its really fun, new experience for me everyday. I just hope i don't get sick of it or something,

4th question,

Would you date a fan?

Why not? like everybody can be my anybody, like you can be my friend, or best friend, enemy, anything..

5th Question,

News about your delayed project?

Well, as of now. its still delayed. hope we still get to do it, I'm really looking forward for it since, i traveled way up here just for it,

6th Question,

How does people in school treat you?

I still get stares. and i feel kinda of awkward, some still ask for my signatures or a picture with them, but mostly the treat me as if I'm just an ordinary student, which is really good

7th Question.

Dislike?

I DON'T LIKE HEELS! also Lipstick!

8th,

Would you want a pet? if yes, what would you want it to be?

Well, my neighbor slash also my classmate Hiccup has this really cute black puppy so i guess a dog too!

9th question,

Do you have a crush on anyone?

I'm actually not looking at anyone like that right now, nor looking for one.

10th,

atm?

You guys know how i love music! Well, i'm loving tons!.. Soldier by Before You Exit, Wherever You Are by 5SOS and Break Free and also! Heart Like California by Before You Exit also! YOU GUYS BETTER LISTEN TO IT ESPECIALLY HEART LIKE CALIFORNIA!

11th,

fav. book?

Wow! its been so long since my last book, but The fault In Our Stars by John Green

12th,

Can you please do a mega follow spree?

Sure! maybe at Saturday!

13th,

Can you do video blogs, like when you go places? that would be fun!

Let me try that!

14th

Do you own a fanfic account?

OMYGAWD i have no idea how you- but yea, my other secret job. please don't ask for the other one,

15th

Can you please greet Miya Mae a happy 15th birthday?

Okay, it just so happens that Miya turns 15 and is on the fifteenth question, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYA! :D

Hope you do very good in life and dont mind the struggles in life Miya!

So, That was it. I had so much fun. I'm Thinking in the next video I'd be inviting a friend? why not?

Anyway thanks guys!

* * *

i saved the video and with a quick edit i wanted to post it right away so i fired up my laptop while i do other random things, since its still very early with nothing to do, I guess, i want food.


	17. Good Morning

**HI Everybody! you wanted more, so here. anyway we dont have classes cause it was suspended due to heavy rains for the past days, were okay btw. but today it hasnt rained. so kinda funny**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 1 in the morning, a part of my stomach hurts, i opened the lights of my room and i pulled up my shirt, the bruise i have was already dark purple with the yellowish green partly on the side.

I exhaled my breath and turn off the lights, i went back to bed and only hoped for this to get better when i wake up later, since we still have classes.

and i hope no one notice this because its hard to stand up straight and walk without leaning in forward a little,

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day and i was preparing myself for school, when the doorbell rang, i answered it since Lisa is busy,

When i open up the door, surprisingly it was Hiccup,

"Hi, Hiccup!" I greeted, He already has his bag on one of his shoulder and a smile on his face

"Good Morning Astrid! Had a good sleep?" he asked

"Well, yea.. C'mon in"

so we walked to the kitchen where Lisa is, "Good Morning Hiccup, How is school lately?" Lisa asked him

"It's good, not much of a problem,"

"Have you already eaten breakfast? why dont you join us for a minute?"

"Oh, No thanks, I'm fine, thank you"

I left Hiccup in the kitchen while i went upstairs to go get my bag, i went down immediately back to the kitchen where i sat and ate breakfast. Lisa is very persistent that Hiccup ended up eating a toast with orange juice at least,

Right after that, We told Lisa that we have to go since me and Hiccup walk the way to school and not ride the bus anymore,

Me and Hiccup were telling stories and everything, when he told me something and i elbowed his side, that's when he groaned and fell to the ground, at first i thought he was joking as an act of exaggeration, but i watched hi lying there for a few seconds and it wasn't a joke,

"OMYGAWD! Hiccup! Did i hit you that hard!?" i asked kneeling beside him,

"No, No, -not your fault." he answered, if it wasn't my fault then who? i tried and touch the side where i elbowed him and he groaned again,

"Okay, what happened? fell of the stairs?" I asked,

"Nope, bed." He answered

there was silence. he is actually hiding something,

"Okay, C'mon let me help you up, We'll be late," i said and we continue walking to school,


	18. Date?

**We have no classes today, and well. raining outside. nothing to do, guess what. im bored, here is an update**

**We were actually already at school when it was announced that we have no classes so that sucked cause i got wet and.. yea**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Nothing really happened yesterday at school, anyway Last night I saw the new Youtube video she uploaded. And she noticed my question! I should have asked for a follow in twitter since I still don't have hers,

And also yesterday, I invited Astrid if she wants to go around some places, she shared that she doesn't really go out. Since Lisa isn't always free to take her to places, so maybe I would take her,

It's a good Saturday Afternoon in Florida, we left at 2 and I promised Lisa that we will be back before 6:30 pm, I was to ask my Mom if She could drive us, but then Astrid said she prefers to walk,

If that's not much of a problem, We did and after 45 minutes, we arrived at the town, the wind constantly blew her hair, and she looks amazing,

There weren't much people around which I think is good, first off, I dragged her to the theatre, because it was announced that Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters is now showing, and I know She's such a half blood,

We weren't even in front of the theatre when she suddenly screamed,

"PERCY JACKSON!" she freaked out.

I laughed out loud, "Yes, that's why were here," I said.

"I HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE! AND I KEPT AVOIDING SPOILERS! AND I CANT BELIEVE IT!"

She was already hyperventilating, and as we walked straight, she started to calm down,

"I'll buy our snacks," she offered.

I stood at the counter were I bought 2 tickets for that movie, and it was on 3D so it will be much cooler!

Because Astrid really loved this book, also the movie. I read the whole series way before and also loved it myself, but I am a Harry Potter geek. So yeah. FOREVER POTTER!

When I got the tickets, I needed to find Astrid since its taking her so long, When I found her, she was surrounded by some kids and some people who wanted some pictures with her, not long after, she said she needed to go and she had a nice time meeting them all,

We entered the cinema, where we sat at the middle, not too far nor too close.

While the movie hasn't started, she shared something that every time she watches a movie in a theatre she wants her both legs tucked close to her chest, and I asked what do she do when it's a premiere and she's wearing a formal dress,

She said she does it anyway, and that made me laugh. The whole place dimmed and the movie was starting, she pulled her legs up and moved in closer to me,

My attention kept getting lost because I can smell her hair. It smells so good, like candy. We shared eating popcorn from a big bucket,

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

THE MOVIE WAS FREAKING AWESOME! Me and Hiccup enjoyed pretty much, we ended up having cheesy fingers, we both dropped by the toilets to wash them off,

It was already 5:00 in the afternoon. And I invited Hiccup if he would like to eat at Renny's

He said it was fine to him, This time. I'm the one who paid, to thank him at least. Renny's is a good pizza place, they also have meals and desserts but pizza is the best. I asked Hiccup which pizza does he want. He said Hawaiian, and I agreed, because Hawaiian is my favourite kind of pizza,

So I ordered one medium box of Hawaiian pizza with fries and two vanilla ice creamed topped coke,

It was very good. I pulled out my phone where I took some picture of us,

Hiccup is really a good guy, also funny though,

I noticed a scar right at his chin, and asked what happened, He said. It happened a long time ago, he tripped and got that scar as a result,

"So, Hiccup. Got any twitter?" I asked, he was drinking at that time, "sure I do," he smiled

"what is it?"

" Hxccxp"

"You don't know how much I wanted your follow," he said.

"I know that. That's why I asked,"

We finished eating and we left and walked home, It was such a great day.

Hiccup kept telling stories and also share some jokes which were really funny,

One time he shared that when he was just a little kid. It was his first time going to Disney, He could still remember it, by the time they came out from the parking lot. He ran off to the entrance gate and his parents ran off after him, He tripped in the process but still stood up laughing running to the gate. Anyway, he said. By the time he got to the gate. The guard stopped him, That's when his Mom caught him,

We arrived by 6:25 Hiccup made sure he brings me home since he promised Lisa, He knocked at our door and I was like, C'mon just drop by for a sec

He did and told Lisa that here we are home before 6:30

Lisa asked if we had a great time, and we did absolutely, Hiccup said goodbye and left

I walked with him to the front door,

"Hey, thanks again Hiccup," I said

"Your Welcome" he answered

I hugged him and he's so soft, "I had a very great time with you" I whispered by his ear

He kind of froze for a second but smiled after, he waved good bye and I did too,

* * *

**I gave them a date chapter, lol not really date, friendly hangout perhaps?**


	19. Invisible

**Astrid's P.O.V.**

I woke up on a very nice Sunday morning, after breakfast, Lisa and me head out to the grocery store. I always liked grocery shopping. But sometimes Lisa tells me to stay cause we always get stuck with some people that sees me, But not this time. She let me go with her and I think she got used to some people we meet that ask for pictures or autographs,

Still no updates from that postponed film. But I am going to attend a premiere this next weekend. I'm glad it wasn't a school day, or else I needed to leave for a day.

When Lisa and I got in the grocery store, the usual routine is she'd let me get 5 things that I want and we'll meet later, So that's what I did.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed just looking at the old necklace. My mom gave me this when I was a child. It actually has a pair but I don't know where it is now. I actually gave it to someone. I wonder if she ever kept it until now. I ever wonder if she ever remembers me.

But anyway, Since its already in the past, I don't think of it much as often as I did way before, if I was given the chance, I still would like to know where that person is today,

This day is well, so amazingly…boring. It 4:35 in the afternoon and I saw Astrid and Lisa leave the house since this morning.

"Ugh, celebrity life," I moaned

I wonder if she gets tired of it. But from the way you look at her, she seems like she's fine with it.

So to avoid any waste of time, I decided to take toothless to the park with me, Dad wanted to go with me as well, but Mom told him to take a rest after a long tiring week of work. Anyways, i wouldn't let Dad get tired even at the weekends so I left him with Mom and I took Toothless for a walk to the park.

Toothless is the kind of dog that doesn't need a leash. Yep. This is probably what I also love about him. He'll just walk beside you, looking up to you and giving you that really cute face.

We got there, at our usual spot on my favorite tree and I brought his favorite ball with me but it looks like he didn't need it. He found a butterfly to chase around while I sit under the tree and I keep watch on him.

"Hey!"

"AAAH!"

"Really? You got surprised?."

"Astrid, can you at least show some signs that you are around?... you,..could kill people by doing that!" I exclaimed as she sat down beside me

"You are exaggerating! The only thing is that you are so pre occupied with your thoughts, you didn't hear my footsteps," she explained

"Anyway, how was your day?" I asked

"Good, as always I was thinking of doing another video for my youtube channel but,.."

"What?" I questioned

"I wanted to do a cover, but I have a hard time learning the chords in piano to it," she said

"What song is it anyway?" I wondered

"Invisible by Taylor Swift"

"Well, I happened to know the guitar chords on that," then she showed a smile, that sure made me faint inside.

"really? Well. Can we do it later?" she asked

"We can go back now to get started!" I said standing and pulling her up,

"Ogosh! Thank you Hiccup!" she said,

"it's nothing, I'll go get toothless"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

As we arrive back home, after helping Lisa with the groceries. I kinda felt bored in my room that I said I'd be going to Hiccup's house, But when I got there his Dad answered the door and said that he went to walk toothless, And I assumed that would be the park, and I was right.

So when I got there, he was sitting under the tree where I startled him a little.

We now walk back home so he could get his guitar after he said he can help me with the cover I wanted to do,

We went to my room, and we practiced the whole song and after that, I set up the camera

RECORDING:

"Hi, I'm back again with a new video and this time it would be a cover of…Invisible by and I would like all of you to meet Hiccup, playing the guitar for me, Thank you again for this,

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

As we started, I couldn't help but kinda laugh deep inside me because, the song Invisible can partly pertain to Astrid

The line _"She can't see the way your eyes, light up when you smile" _

She's like the girl from the song that cant see my eyes light up every time I see her smile,

"_She'll never notice how you stop and stare, Whenever she walks by"_

And I think she does not notice when I do.


	20. Dating

**WE dont have school until nov 5. which makes me really greaful so i can update this, im sorry im updating it bits by bits. the typing process is hard. if only i could dictate the words and it will type on its own. and also the plans i have for this story has been scrambled. like there are scenes which i planned to put. but i didnt. all im thinking is to get you to that part of my story coz u might get bored. coz stories that has so many things happening before the climax bores me so i dont do it here. but still even though i skip stuff. i'd like it to be smooth going. anyway. hope you still enjoy this. **

**i just want to see ur expressions when it comes to that part of the story thats why im moving on XD**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

After we had recorded the cover, I asked Hiccup that we would take a picture so i may update my IG acc.

after posting it. i was kind of shocked with some comments, yes. Hiccup and i do spent a lot of time together as Friends, but the amount of pic. with him in my ig acc. does makes you think that we might be "dating"

So after i have uploaded the video, there was it again. those kind of comments, So i clarified in the comments that we are just friends and everything,

Some did commented he looked really cute and they wanted to hear him sing next time, which just gave me the idea


	21. Show

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Time does past by really fast. its been months since Astrid first came. Yes. she was once a stranger. not including that we do know her name and she's an actress. She became our friends. To be honest. She's already known to the whole neighborhood. Not in that way. When people see her around they just greet her really nice. just like any ordinary person. And she was really happy about that

She once told me that she really liked it here because for once in her life. She knows what being normal felt like.

And also. i got used of Astrid being around. I'm not the type that panics when i talk to her, I just smile when i see her and deep inside i still do faint and still couldn't believe what reality has brought to me, And honestly. Astrid and me became really good friends,

But still one thing hasn't changed,

She still dont know what i truly feel for her,

* * *

I lie on my bed just scrolling down twitter when suddenly,

_cling,clang,clong,cling,clang_

As i have told you things really changed, my "telephone" rang and i wonder what could be it,

last week, while me and Astrid was at the beach at the back of our house, well, we saw two cans and she suggested we make one of those phones like we once do in our own childhood. So i agreed, after making the phone cans, she didnt want it to go to waste. so she thought it would be best if we hang it by our window, like the other one on my window, the other on her. just like a phone. but with a string,

At first i didn't really get it, since she already got my phone number, but anyway. i went with her plan. I tied some bells around the can so when she needs to call me, she just tugs the string. the bells will ring.

My bell does kinda have an unpleasant sound. unlike hers, all sweet chime bells

"Hello Astrid?" I started

"OMYGAWD HICCUP I JUST RECEIVED A PHONE CALL AND GUESS WHAT I JUST DISCOVERED?!" she said screaming from the other line and my eardrums would have been damaged but, it's Astrid so,..

"What? what's going on?"

"There's this new tv show, a reality actually. their first episode will be me!" She announced with full excitement

"That's great! so a camera following around you?" i asked

"Yep! that's kinda awkward though, i'm hanging out with you and there would be a camera" she said

"Well, i think you can ask the camera man to leave some distance apart at some time"

"Well, yes.. i think that's possible," she said.

"So, when does this "reality show" starts?" i asked.

"tomorrow,"


	22. Meet Gobber

**I had this one review last night. and honestly yep. kinda right, i have been getting a lot of words and grammars wrong. tbh. I really look out of my grammar. usually. but yes, I've been forcing my self to type stuff. idk. I do type really fast and that makes some errors, and I am not feeling quite well, not having enough sleep give me really bad headaches like right now as I type,**

* * *

**ASTRID'S P.O.V.**

Today will be the day the camera man would arrive to start off the first episode. we already cleaned the whole house. and from what said. We are assuming he would be here at exactly

*_ding dong*_

I rushed to the front door and opened it.

It was a really huge of a man. really bulky as i can say. He does have a thick accent. and he looks more like a security guard than a camera man to me, but anyway. He was very kind though,

"Hi! My names Gobber, and I'll be the camera man following you around for the show" he said.

"Hi, I'm Astrid and please come right in,"

Lisa came out from the kitchen and was also surprised to see such a huge built camera man,

"Hi, Lisa. her guardian... you want to eat lunch first? its all prepared," she kindly offered

"Well, thank you and that would be great! since they sent me here without breakfast so tummy is growling,Hehehe"

We all sat for lunch. and Gobber did explained about the show being live. So the show itself had its own channel to broadcast live footage of whats happening, He also advice that if ever. i better be careful with words and things they see because there will only be a small chance of them editing all the footage, And also. He told me that meant he would be recording everything, everywhere i go. I also can make request if i want him to take a few distance from me if its a private thing, and also the contract i signed was 5 months, and he assured i'll get use to it.

Some reality shows of a single person ends up being a year or so,

After lunch, he set up the camera and i am to give a tour around the whole house,

I showed them the living room, the kitchen, the backyard. where i also pointed out a secret about the woods, and Then we went upstairs to the other rooms first. which mainly is empty. We didn't bother going in Lisa's room.

So we entered mine. and I showed a bunch of stuff and also told some stories behind it. Gobber did asked why i had some cans hanging from my window sill. And i told him its a way of contact to my neighbor which is a close frined of mine.

"You will meet him later," i said.

Anyway. Me and Hiccup planned to go to the park to try out the kite we built the other day,

We walked to the front porch of the Haddock, and i already texted Hiccup we'll be coming over, He answered the door, awkwardly waved at the camera while showing a sheepish smile. to take that nervous out of him. I talked to the camera showing the way to their house. I did introduced his Mom to the camera, but when it came it his Dad,

"Stoick?!" Gobber asked surprised

"GOBBER!"

"STOICK!"

So Imagine two huge men running to one another, the camera was given to Hiccup which was recording the whole thing,

"ITS BEEN A LONG TIME MY FRIEND!" Hiccup's Dad said

"I KNOW! I WASN'T EXPECTING TO SEE YOU AFTER FOR SO MANY YEARS!" Gobber replied,

"So that's your Son?..." Gobber asked

"Aye, Hiccup. Hiccup, Gobber, He is my best friend back in high school to college," His Dad said.

"And, ey. You did end up with your long time crush..." Gobber teased

"Shut up!" he defended and patted Gobber at the back.

So that was it. We let Gobber and Hiccup's Dad talk while Hiccup took charge or the camera for him, While they talk in the kitchen. Me and Hiccup went to the living room,

"So this is live?" He asked.

"Yes,.. that's what he said." i answered

"If this is live. ever wonder what will happen if i turn on the tv and turn it to its channel?"

Well that just gave us something to try on.

I ran for their tv remote. and i turned it on. I searched for channel 6 since that's where it would be aired. Hiccup already pointed the camera angle to the tv. so when we git there. It was a tunnel, kind of looked like a tunnel. an illusion repetition of me standing at the side of the tv.

We did played with it for a second, taking turns doing our own pose, and we stopped after we got caught because Gobber got a text from the network asking what were we doing with the camera


	23. Fight

**Shitty works leaves the author unsatisfied. that's why i really put myself up back together for a better chapter, Hope you like this. **

* * *

STOP!_ LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

_GO AWAY!_

_STOP!_

_LEAVE HIM!_

_Are you okay?_

_What's your name?_

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Same dream.. again, for the past weeks

What's happening?

I pace down my room, waking up for another day of school, camera trailing with me. I decided to hide my confusion. It wasn't a dream. The term was wrong. A memory. It's a memory coming back to me, in a dream. He was the boy. I didn't forget him. I'm trying to find him. He's my first love. Until now.

"Good Morning," Greeted Lisa,

I sat down to eat my breakfast, "Good Morning!" I greeted back,

I heard the door close, not long after I saw Hiccup,

"Why so early?" I asked him as he take a seat.

"Am i? I don't really know.." He said.

He filled a glass with juice and drank, yep. Just like he's second house.

"I'll get ready, just wait for me just a minute" I told him as I finished my glass of juice which he poured.

"sure. That's why I'm here anyway" He replied

Running to my room, I took a shower and put on a simple clothes and took my bag. I'll dry my hair on our was to school.

"Lisa, we'll be leaving now" I said "Good bye!"

"Take Care you two!"

I still feel odd with a camera around. Sometimes I just talk to it,

"So, Everyday Me and Hiccup walk going to school, since He lives just next to mine, and also were classmates. And also I'm kind of nervous what the whole school will think if they see me having a camera trailing behind me all the time" I said

"Don't worry, the network already told the principal and got a permission, except during class hours, I'm to spend time outside your classroom," Gobber explained

"Oh, okay then"

"Erm, Hiccup.. don't you talk at all?" Gobber asked as he points the camera closer to Hiccup's face

He tried pushing him away, "Nope. He's actually talkative. You know in a right amount. I'm pretty sure he's just shy" I said

"No I'm not!" He defended

"Yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"yes!"

"no!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Okay I get it now, just lower your voice. You are shouting at this time people will get mad at you" Gobber said.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Okay, the usual morning Monday assembly. I sat next to Astrid at the Auditorium. But just minutes before it ended I asked that I needed to go somewhere.

I ran down the hall, I needed to go get something from my locker before other student crowds the hall, but I wasn't expecting Dagur on my way,

"Why aren't you at the auditorium?"

"Why would i? and you're not the boss of me!"

"I was just asking, now let me pass" I said. Now being with this guy just means trouble,

"Oops, No way. Not gonna happen. I'm not done with you. Remember last time?"

"C'mon start of my week?" I asked

"I don't care!" He shouted.

Now two other gorilla friend of his got hold of me at both sides, "say hi to my fist!"

He punched me right on the stomach, 3 times. And it already made me sick and I wanted to spurt all I ate this morning. The school bell rang. That meant the assembly is over, I thought that was my way to safety, because students will be walking down the hall and that would make him stop. But he didn't. He just kept on. He punched me at the face 2 times, I'm honestly weak. I was already unconscious. But I can still see blurred things, like students standing around us

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"Hi Astrid!" I turned and saw Ruffnut

"Ruff!" I shouted

"No need to shout missy" she said

"sorry, I just missed you" I explained as I hug her,

"What's with the camera?" she asked.

"Oh, it has a contract. I signed… This is Ruffnut close friend of mine," I told Ruff then to the camera

A random student ran pass us, "There's a brawl!"

"Brawl at the hall" Ruff joked.

"C'mon let's see" I said as I tug her and Gobber right behind us

"ITS HICCUP!" Ruffnut announced

He's lying on the floor, probably conscious by now. I know he's strength. But I'm sure he can't take this,

"Ey! Hiccup"s fighting Dagur?" Tuffnut suddenly popped behind us together with Snoutlout.

"Obviously He isn't doing very good," Ruff commented

"GIVE HIM THE UPPERCUT!" Shouted Snoutlout. I don't know to Dagur or to Hiccup.

But when Hiccup got on to his feet, Dagur did gave him an uppercut.

"way to help Snoutlout!" I said. Glaring at him.

Guess there's no way to stop this than to do it myself since it looks like help isn't on its way,..

"Okay, just give me space," I said

I backed up my steps. Made a few warm up jogs

"HICCUP! HICCUP! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING C'MON!" I shouted through the crowd grabbing Hiccup and pulling him out of the scene

"GIVE US A WAY!" I shouted

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TAKING HIM?!" I hear Dagur shout

"I OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!" I looked back and shouted at him. I saw the others running behind me as well,

Well, Hiccup is unconscious and its difficult for me to carry him myself, I'm already dragging him on the floor. Ruffnut caught up with me and held Hiccup's other arm helping me support his whole body without completely dragging him anymore,

"Well that was a plan." Tuffnut commented as we still run.

"There's no other option," I said.

We took Hiccup to an isolated place, We end up running to the football field and we rest him on the bleachers,

"Our first subject is probably starting," Snoutlout said

"Then We'll have to face the consequences no matter what," said Tuff

"He's still breathing," I whispered.

"I need water!" I said

"Here ya go" Tuffnut threw me his water bottle,

"I'm so sorry for this Hiccup" I announced.

I poured all the water on Hiccup's face, and not long after, He sat up coughing

"You Did it Astrid!" Gobber cheered which made me remember

"That's still recording?" I asked.

"Yes, its.. on the contract,.." He answered. Well that's a facepalm for me, now all the people know what happened

"What *cough* happened?" Hiccup asked, "Where are we?"

"You got in a fight. And you lost" Snoutlout explained

"Can we go to class now?" Tuff whined

"Woah?! You seriously want to go to class?" asked Ruff,

"Um, yea. Just not in trouble. Mom would kill us!" He answered.

"I'm with you anyway. She won't kill us," Ruff assured

"Am I going to class like this? All wet?" Hiccup questioned

I thought of something and definitely no, he can't go to class like that,

"I have a spare shirt in my bag, you could borrow it for the day,"

Hiccup gave a shocked face. "Its not a girly shirt. It's a marvel actually." I explained

I dug right into my bag and got out my Captain America and threw it to Hiccup. He didn't think of going to a restroom and changed right where he was sitting

"Okay, now what?" asked Snoutlout.

"It would be a shame if we were to be "late" on first period,.. it's better to be absent?" I asked

"Then we'll be there for our second period?" Tuff continued,

"Yep! That's a plan." Said Ruff,

"So you kids just stay here?" Asked Gobber with the camera on his shoulder,

"Yep, looks like we will," I answered

* * *

**Actually This scene was supposed to happen way before. like from the part they are starting to get all close to each other and this will be the reason they would get close to each other. but guess what. The document i typed this is got deleted and i was so furious i lost in so i changed the idea. forgot about this concept for a while and decided to put it back again,**


	24. Necklace

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

After the yesterdays incident. the next subject we had noticed why we weren't in our previous subject. so, he gave us one hour detention after class. That would be my first detention. and to be honest. i felt really nervous, But then anyway, exams on the way and just a couple more of week, We'll be having our break

So today i woke up and i noticed..

"My necklace, It's gone!"

and that totally woke me up so i jumped out of bed and searched for it hoping it might have fallen anywhere around my room, But there was no sign of it. Until it was time for me to get ready, i still haven't found it.

i couldn't think of a time i removed it. coz i dont. and its impossible that it would have fallen without me noticing it... or did i just did

but anyway, i needed to rush so i would continue searching around the whole house

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I went straight to Astrid's right after i finished getting ready and ate my breakfast. When i got in to the dining room, not later that moment, a rushing haggard Astrid came down the stairs with her back pack on one of her shoulders and her hair was a total mess but still looked good on her, after dumping her bag on the floor, she sat down and ate her breakfast as fast as she can and then ran up again upstairs, and when she came down again for the second time, her hair was all combed and she looked much better.

"Lisa, We'll be leaving" She said as she marched to the door

"Bye" i told Lisa,

And once we were on our way,.. not far from her house, i asked "So,.. what's wrong?"

i thought she wouldn't give me an answer, "It's nothing" she replied

"Oh, C'mon Astrid, tell me. I'm not dumb to not see it," i said

"Okay!... i just lost something," well, i guess its pretty important since it had turned her mood to this

"How important was it?" i asked. "Really important. i had it almost my whole life!" she explained

"Well, can i just ask you to forget it from now, and maybe later I'll help you find it," i offered

she looked at me seriously in the eyes, "maybe?"

"I will help" i corrected,

She then gave me a quick hug, "Thanks! its really important, it was from that boy i met before"

Oh, great. that boy again. Astrid had mentioned him to me a hundreds of times probably. and she wouldnt even properly explain or tell me, how they met, what he is to her? like sometimes i would want to tell her to get over it since she said it happened a long time ago... and another thing she said about him, is that she's going to find him.

which is kind of silly since a lot of time had already passed, and the boy might already be dead or something, and also, what if the boy doesnt have the interest to meet her again,..

but anyway, anything to not ruin her plans,..


	25. Christmas Gift

**okay, first read this!**

**im deciding to set the time/date of the story according to where i live rather than what i usually planned for. it was confusing for me esp. coz our school sched. is different from the others if i wanted to match it. it would be tricky. also we only have 2 seasons, we dont have spring or winter.. but anyway... so that was a change XD**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When we were at lunch, Astrid seemed to forget her problem, but the thing is, her problem was transferred to me. All through the time i became her fan. i dint know any necklace. honestly this is depressing for me. i haven't seen her wearing any necklace.

and also, she hasn't mentioned anything about this,.. not to be demanding but still,

"Whatya problem ey?" Gobber suddenly asked while the camera was on his shoulder. i tried to act not too surprised. but its only a few days but i usually forget Gobber to be around. but he's always there, even earlier when we were on our way to school, he was behind us. recording Astrid's whole life and us too partially.

"Nothing, just not talking" i answered. i turned and Astrid was enjoying lunch with everybody else. i had my lunch earlier at recess so i could just do nothing.

So, its almost december. and i wanted to give something to Astrid... and i'm still thinking really hard about it,...

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

so before the school ends, we would be going through exams, which kind of sucks... i get distracted by the things around me when i do review.

and also. not sure if i'll be going home to my parents for Christmas... i kind of wanted them to have some time together,.. but as long as i dont have news or plane tickets for a flight back home, it looks like i would be spending it here. which isnt pretty bad. i liked it here. very well

* * *

EXAM WEEK!

THUN!THUN!THUN!

**ASTRID's P.O.V**

**_days fly by so fast. like really fast. after exams. we would have our Christmas to end of the year with._**

**_Well, there's this thing they do as "exchange gift" and the name literally means what it says. So, the Class President which is in fact, Louie wrote our names in pieces of papers and rolled it up, places all the rolled up papers in a box and we would pick one and then, we would prepare a wishlist and whoever i got, will but that thing i wished for in the wishlist.. so hoped it wouldn't be hard._**

**_when i got my paper, and unrolled it. i got Cindy.. and i wonder who got mine. but i hope Cindy's wished wouldnt' be too hard to find_**

**_all we needed to do is wait for the giant paper to be put at the back of our room so we could go write want we wanted to receive._**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I got Astrid for exchange gift.. i am literally nervous. what if she doesn't like what i would get for her. and this whole exchange gift is not a new thing for me, at the day you would give the gift, you need to say a short message first for the person whom you got. this is too much pressure.

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I'm just all hyped for the christmas party, what should i wish to get? i don't want to waste a wish.. i wonder who got my name.

i lied down on my bed when my phone rang. so i crawled to my nightstand to go and reach for it.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

"I'm Good,"

"Nope, nothing"

"really?"

"Okay! i'll get ready"

so Hiccup just randomly unexpectedly asked me to go outside with him and just wander around the neighborhood or maybe downtown

"I see a date going on here..ey" Gobber commented

i laughed" no, not a date" i answered back

"Can i come along?" he asked.." If it's a private hang-out, i could just stay home" he said.

i thought for it, "Hmm, i guess its okay if you'd come along, we don't see a problem on that. but, if you also choose to stay home, since you've been such a major stalker, it's fine too" i explained

That made him scratch his head, "I'll tag along, anyway.." he answered.

I grabbed a coat in my closet, and combed my hair. when i got down, Hiccup was already there and he already asked Lisa's permission for me, so we were all good to go

* * *

short update. anyway if you have an account in wattpad.. i have one too. currently working on one, and maybe you'd like to take a read. but its no httyd :

/1sDjTsQ

hope you read and enjoy it. thanks more in store for this story XD


	26. Going out

**Happy New Year Everybody! so for the past days, what kept me busy was James Dashner. yep. i wanted some inspiration by reading the whole series of the maze runner after liking the movie very much. now im trying to read the kill order and just waiting for the Scorch trials movie. i do hope they dont kill newt. i really love him**

* * *

It's gotten a little colder for the past weeks as Hiccup slowly noticed. Before he went by at Astrid's he made sure that he was wearing a coat that would keep him warm, he did put a pair of gloves but didn't wore it. it just sat in his pocket whether he might use it later.

He sat in the living room as he waited for Astrid to come down. Their house has become an extension of his as a matter of fact. he could just go in without anyone of them minding it. it was quiet a shock for him actually. he might have pointed this one to himself so many time but he couldnt believe how a fan could be a friend of a celebrity

"Hey Hiccup!" the greet has startled him. he jumped off a little from the couch. Hiccup didnt liked being surprised. made him look like a wimp. but Astrid didnt seem to mind. anyway. it is Astrid that made him look like a wimp all the time doing that greeting. so i guess it was okay for him.

"Hey Astrid, ready to go?" He asked. thinking how stupid the question was since she's all dressed in front of him with her shoulder bag in her hand.

"Yeah,.. Where are we going this time?" She asked.

In the moment. Hiccup didnt know what to answer. they have went to places so many times that all of the places she havent gone too, they had already.

"Someplace" He excused. but honestly he doesnt have an answer. he just wanted some time. just him and her. and maybe. he'll have the courage.

or maybe not.

Hiccup led the way to the door just so he could open it for Astrid "Thanks" she said.

He felt happy for himself. he liked it that she's so nice

They walked down the sidewalk. he knows she preferred walking. she'd rather walk. she enjoyed looking at stuff even though she had spent months seeing them.

It was a quiet walk. but he was comfortable. at least it was comfortable with her.

She laid his eyes on her. her sweet image could last in his mind even for a thousand years. the gentleness is what kept him looking for her every time he would miss her. he must'v looked at her for so long that heat crawled up on his face. it did helped him through the cold anyway.

"How are you doing for the exchange gift" She started looking up the trees as the few remaining leaves fall off as we walk

"Hmm,okay i guess, i have an easy one" He answered.

"What is it?"

"a teddy bear"

"Well, that's cute.."

the silent crept in again,

"Hey you know i'm almost at the middle of the book!" Astrid said.

"Really? what happens then?" he asked. He knew that Astrid was into books, she's been reading Eleanor and Park.

"Well, it's kind of sad. because Eleanor kept secretly goes to Park's house, i dont like he's dad. such a douchebag"

"uhuh.,, WHat else?" he asked.

"Well, i really liked Park. adn they're skinny love"

"Skinny love?"

"Yes, they are both shy but both have feeling for each other, so they show it anyway. Well, they kept it as a hint. then they got close to each other, really close."

Hiccup though for a second. maybe they are a skinny love. but again. a one sided skinny love.

"And Park is such a i bet he looks cute"

Hiccup let out a laugh.

"What?!" Astrid asked. hoping she hasn't said something too silly for Hiccup to laugh to loud like that

"Nothing,.. it's just you get feelings for fictional characters. not that i'm teasing or-

"Nope, you are teasing me,.. but you're right. the amount of love for fictional characters"

_"hope i'm one of them" _Hiccup mumbled under his breath

"You said something?" Astrid asked. he felt panic. he never thought it was so loud enough to hear.

"nothing, just remembered something."

Astrid's phone suddenly rang

"here we go again" Hiccup mumbled. this time, Astrid didn't hear him.

"Hey John!... yep.. I'm good. fantastic! yes.. well I'm excited.."

John... John Brodie Tristan. an actor. for the past moths. i've noticed he keeps calling Astrid. It smells fishy

"Right now? oh, I'm sorry.. i'm with someone right now... oh,, just a friend"

a friend.

i dont like this guy. don't wanna meet him ever.

"Okay,.. yeah...Bye!" and then Astrid took her phone away,

"What was that?" Hiccup asked

"He asked me to go out... he has been for a coupe of months" she answered

"but you never leave house, well.. except right now,"

"Hahaha! you're right! every time he ask me,I already have a schedule with you, guess the guy is trying something on me, i dont know.."

"You like him?" He asked.

she blushed

"nope"

"Ha, okay"


	27. The Mob

**So our classes continues on wed..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ew.**

* * *

When we got in the mall, we haven't even gone half way through when people started coming towards us. like one by one, group by group. until it was just a swarm of people in the middle of the way. After some security guards saw the massive amount of people piling the way. they moved to action to see what was going on. i moved on their way and explained what was the amount of people all about.

i said that Astrid Hofferson was there and people just wanted some pictures with her, the guard looked at me for a second and he talked at his walky talky and called for more guards to come and secure the area for her safety.

So Astrid has a problem when leaving in a big crowd, especially when there's only two of us in here, it has been fifteen minutes and i stood in a distance. i got kind of bored and went to buy something while she's busy.

When i got back, the guards tried to make all the people go on and leave when they are all done, it has been taking so long, two of the guards helped and escorted Astrid out of the crowd, i squeezed in by her side and handed her a starbucks frappe.

"Thanks!" she said.

"How was it?" i asked," she was standing there for i dont know, almost an hour maybe?

"Good, and, where are we going now?" she asked

i was clueless," i don't know, maybe just not here or any crowded places anymore," i said

"Good that"

so we walked back home, she said she still doesn't want to go home,

"so you and john have plans anytime soon?" i started

she seemed so surprise of the subject i brought up. but curiosity is killing me

"um, nope.. but he does call like everyday" she said. rolling her eyes at the word everyday

i laughed and we proceeded to walk.

"So you've been living here since?" she asked.

"since i was a little kid," i said.

"oh, so you probably know this place, every turn, and every bump?"

"yea, you could say that. what about you? i reckon you dont go out much huh?" i asked

she nodded, "yea, if i needed to leave the house, i have my service which takes me exactly where i needed to go,"

"ooh, that kinda sucks. what about where you want to go?"

"well, i don't really tell them , they'll tell me i have a schedule to follow, but when i do have a free time, they always wanted me to rest"

"but you're still happy right?" i asked.

"Yep, my childhood was awesome! i do enjoy stuff. the only difference is there's just a lot of people around you most of the time, and the media wants a bit of your life even though nothing is really happening." she explained

We ended at the beach behind the forest. we sat under a tree with a tire swing hanging from it. it wasn't too far from where i took her first. it was sunset. and the cool air breeze and the sound of the waves were just perfect

"i love this" she murmured

she then took out her phone, took a picture of the sun set and the both of us,.. she'll probably put it on instagram

"so, when are we going to do that video of yours?" i asked, she went back enjoying the sunset,

"you haven't been updating your youtube channel" i continued

"Yea. they kept tweeting me when i would update... well, i think i'm going somewhere tomorrow," she explained.

"oh, really? maybe after dinner? that's okay with you?" guessing she would be too tired

"yep, that's great! we do just live right beside each other so i bet that wont be a problem, since you did suggested it"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

_**So i'll pick you up tomorrow?**_

_your choice, i could just meet you somewhere_

**_Oh, no, I'll be picking you up. i wanted to see where you live anyway_**

_Haha :) okay, where are we going anyway?_

**_Um.. just places.. ;)_**

_Do i need to be in a dress or something?.._

**_Nope, just wear something comfortable, _**

_Okay ;)_

**_Okay, GoodNight :) 3_**

_Goodnight! _

i stood up from my bed and left my phone at the nightstand. my telephone* rang

i'm still not that used to hear the bell chimes suddenly banging at each other in a very quiet night.

"Hey!" i said.

"Am i coming over now?" Hiccup asked. i can perfectly see him standing right by his window

"Oh, yeah! i have everything all set up," i said.

"Okay, see ya in a bit"

"yea! you too"

Now me and Hiccup dont really say goodbye, considering we'll be seeing each other the next day or a couple of hours after our conversation, something we kinda started doing after some time now.

*_knock* knock*_

"Hey, it's Hiccup!"

i stood right up thinking how it was so fast of him to get here. I opened the door and.

"Toothless!"

He was carrying Toothless in his arms and i missed the dog seriously. I got Toothless who kept licking my face.

"I missed you!" i said as i put him on the floor where he ran straight on my bed.

"you know, wouldn't be Toothless a trouble? we would be recording tho," Hiccup asked.

"Um,, yea.." i looked back at Toothless who was playing with my bed's covers. "But i don't think he'll do that"

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"can i have a request?" she asked. looking nervous. and that made me nervous

"what?"

"can you do a solo?"

i stared at her, horribly. people might hate me. tell i suck,

"pleeeeaasee" she said mimicking puppy face

"uh..." i have no answer. i'm having doubts now

"please Hiccup, and do you know Austin Mahone?" she asked again.

"I do," i answered

"you his song shadow?" she asked again.

"yes, i do"

"can you please sing that?"

...

...

...

...

"oh, alright.." i announced defeated

"Yay! Thanks Hiccup!"

she's hugging me!.._should i hug her back?... maybe i should... _I wrapped my arms around her lightly.

"You're welcome" i spit out. i swear i can feel my face burning

she finally pulled out. I'm still not that used to things.

"Okay,"

"Okay, let's start"

_You walk into the room_  
_So perfect but unaware_  
_Making me stop and stare_  
_Every time I heard he broke your heart_  
_Can I just fix you girl?_  
_Show you a different world?_

_I'll take you anywhere_  
_I'll put you on a throne_  
_I'll lay down my heart, I swear_  
_And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone_

_Only my shadow knows_  
_How I feel about you_  
_Only my shadow goes_  
_Where I dream of you and me_  
_Should I go or wait?_  
_Is it too soon, too late?_  
_Only my shadow knows_

_I've been loving you so long_  
_And now that I got the chance_  
_I see you need to dance on your own_  
_So I'll wait another day_  
_Maybe another year_  
_I'm gonna be right here, oh_

_I'll take you anywhere_  
_I'll put you on a throne_  
_I'll lay down my heart, I swear_  
_And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone _

_Only my shadow knows_  
_How I feel about you_  
_Only my shadow goes_  
_Where I dream of you and me_  
_Should I go or wait?_  
_Is it too soon, too late?_  
_Cause only my shadow knows_

_I wish I could say all these words_  
_All these things that your heart never heard, yeah_  
_But I saw the pain in your eyes and it sealed my lips_

_Only my shadow knows_  
_How I feel about you_  
_Only my shadow goes_  
_Where I dream of you and me_  
_Should I go or wait?_  
_Is it too soon, too late?_  
_Only my shadow knows, ey_  
_Only my shadow knows, oh oh_

_Only my shadow knows_

I finished the whole song, thankfully Toothless didn't make a single sound that might be heard

I looked at Astrid who stood by the window, who looked kind of dazed?

"That was amazing Hiccup!" she praised, no one ever said that to me,

"Thanks," i said..."I guess it's your turn?" i asked gesturing to the mic.

"duet?" she asked again,..

"I'm really nervous Astrid" i said. i think my voice trembled

"Don't worry, You did great!" she went and took some papers on her table,

"do you know the lyrics or Almost is never enough?"

"honestly, not really," i said

We moved to her organ right by the next window. i got my guitar and my phone showed the chords and she would play the organ.

We did a practice and after that. we recorded that whole thing,

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

I was shocked. she sound kind of Ariana. and that was just the first line!

_I'd like to blame it all on life_  
_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_  
_So close to being in love_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me_  
_The way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough_

_If I could change the world overnight_  
_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_  
_You'd be standing right where you were_  
_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough _  
_We were so close to being in love _  
_If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_  
_Almost, baby, is never enough, baby_  
_You know_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_  
_We'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)_  
_We were so close to being in love (so close)_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)_  
_But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_  
_Almost is never enough baby_  
_You know_

We finished around 10:30 Toothless passed out on Astrid's bed.

"Hey, Astrid, I think we need to go," i said gesturing at Toothless,

"Oh yeah. C'mon let me take you to the door," she said.

I took Toothless in my arms again and carried him to down the stairs.

"So you just wait, maybe next week, I'll have that video posted."

"oh, yea.. I'll wait." i said.

The lights in the whole house were off,

We arrived at the door and i heard it closed. I walked out their front porch going back to our house,

"I know your nervous,"

"Ah!"

i turned and saw Astrid giving me a a shocked/ horrid look at me,

"Dont..scare me like that!" i said. taking breaths in "I thought you were going to take me to the door?" i asked

"Yes, the door. i didnt made it clear. your door" she explained.

"Now,C'mon, thank goodness you didn't woke up Toothless," she walked up to me and took Toothless as if he's a baby, and continued walking first to our house.

i quickly followed.

We arrived at the front porch, up the front stairs, and at the door. "Okay, Goodnight!" i said. gently taking Toothless

"Night!" she replied.

i made sure she was on her way back to our house then closed the door, I walked to the living room and placed Toothless on a couch. i ran on a window that's view is on her house.

I saw her go in their door,

i turned around and i saw Toothless sitting.. secretly mocking me. i know that face

"wanna make sure she's back safely in her house" i said.

he did a smile

"Oh, C'mon! a dog teasing me!"

Toothless let out his best laugh.

it's on progress but really nice,


	28. Bored

**So we have no classes for one whole week including the weekends because Pope Francis is in our country :)**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up on a nice saturday morning. only difference is its gone a little much colder that yesterday. leaves kept falling down from trees and just a couple of more days all of the tress would completely be out of it.

I groggily stood up from bed and took a jacket from my closet. in the process i happen to walk pass by the window where i saw Astrid all dressed up. and i wonder where she's going.

Just then i noticed a car parked in front of their house. I haven't seen it before. then i saw someone behind Astrid. It was John, the one Astrid talked to from the phone yesterday

I felt my face heat up. i dont know from anger or jealousy or just because i saw Astrid. walking back to the bed since it's still early. i too my phone from the nightstand and checked all my notifications.

She tweeted :_ going out and about_

Well clearly she didn't mention with whom. The next hours i flunked back to my bed and got bored so i stalked all her social media. the last photo she posted was a picture of the book she's currently reading, "Eleanor and Park" she said she's halfway the book and she told me last Thurs. she started reading it. so i reckon by this evening she would be at the end. well probably she's a fast reader anyway.

Then i saw a picture of her and there was me. my back facing. I didnt know she was taking pictures while i was singing yesterday. i read some of the comments below and i was surprised some people mentioned my name. I didnt know they knew me,

then next after that is a repost from a fan when we were at the mall and she was surrounded. signing autographs.

a couple picture of foods, and books. and then i saw a photo of Toothless with a caption of "Love" with a heart eyes emoji

scrolling down much further. i saw a picture all of us walking when we were given that activity kinda like "Team Building" i remembered we got paired during the one where the floor is filled with lava. Then a picture of all the fan letters, and i saw the picture of us where i first took her at the beach behind the forest.

Then i got a notification tweet from Astrid, it was a picture of her starbucks drink.

* * *

**this is just a piece of chapter. will do a new one in Astrid's p.o.v. :) much drama coming **


	29. It's not like the Movies

**OKAY. please do tell me what you think of this**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I got home later in the afternoon by 2 Lisa went off to buy some grocery and Gobber went with him. I came up to my room and hopped on to my bed. i dropped my bag on the floor and i heard some things from my bag splatter all a cross the floor. after a minute or so. I stood up cleaning the mess i have made.

some rolled down way under the bed. my pen had gotten much further than anything else that i had why whole body under the bed. Then in the midst of the dark. i noticed something shinning. i hint of silver light caught my eye. when i got it. my eyes nearly fell into tears. It was the necklace i lost almost a week ago. i remembered Hiccup offered to help me find it and we looked in my room, but i guess it wast enough.

I crawled out under my bed and i quickly put on the necklace around my neck. after picking up everything, i put my bag on my desk by the window, and i turned on my speaker from the shelf. i put the speakers up to high volume and plopped down back on my bed.i set the music on shuffle and i just stare off to the ceiling.

I heard the piano intro of the song that was playing. and my heart instantly sank.

_He put it on me, I put it on,_  
_ Like there was nothing wrong._  
_ It didn't fit,_  
_ It wasn't right._  
_ Wasn't just the size._  
_ They say you know,_  
_ When you know._  
_ I don't know._

My eyes fluttered to thousands of memories but steadied on a one particular one that my heart kept so dearly. so bright and clear unlike the others.

_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no._  
_ Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?_

_ If it's not like the movies,_  
_ That's how it should be, yeah._  
_ When he's the one,_  
_ I'll come undone, _

_And my world will stop spinning_

_ And that's just the beginning, yeah _

I was a young girl. so young and innocence was half of me. but despite how new the world is to me. i met my _love_

_Snowwhite said when I was young,_  
_ "One day my prince will come."_  
_ So I'll wait for that date._  
_ They say it's hard to meet your match,_  
_ Gotta find my better half._  
_ So we make perfect shapes._  
_ If stars don't align,_  
_ If it doesn't stop time,_  
_ If you can't see the sign,_  
_ Wait for it._  
_ One hundred percent,_  
_ Worth every penny spent._  
_ He'll be the one that_  
_ Finishes your sentences._

i first saw this boy and right then i knew he was special. and on that moment. i have put a place for him in my heart. I didn't knew who he was. I knew he said his name but i didn't understand. i looked up at me with his sad eyes. he has a bag full of gummy bears and offered me some. but i hesitated and just smiled at him.

_If it's not like the movies,_  
_ That's how it should be, yeah._  
_ When he's the one,_  
_ He'll come undone,_  
_ And my world will stop spinning,_  
_ And that's just the beginning, oh, yeah._

We played that whole afternoon. an i was really happy. My mom called my name from the car. i told him i needed to go. "Will i see you again?" he asked. "Yes" i said.

"pinky promise?" he asked. "pinky promise."

_'Cause I know you're out there,_  
_ And you're, you're looking for me, oh._  
_ It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me_  
_ You'll see._

_ Just like the movies._  
_ That's how it will be._  
_ Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, oh._

I ran back to my Mom, but he stopped me. and gave me a necklace. "You wear this. Don't forget me, okay?" He said. i nodded.

_It's not like the movies, oh,  
But that's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning._

I got in the car. and saw him waving as we drive away. i also waved back. that time i felt bad. i said i promise. but that day. we were moving away. that was also the time my career had at a young age. But he's out there.

I didn't noticed i was already crying. I sat up and wipe off my tears, _"It's not like the movies" _i muttered.

Now people often asked me why i still dont have a boyfriend. considering I'm old enough to have one. Well, if they know this story. They'd probably understand. but sadly. i cant tell them. without crying that is. up to this day. i still feel bad. breaking that promise.

but i never did forget him. not once. not in any day.

To get my mind of things. i decided to continue reading Eleanor and Park. i want to know the ending

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I cant remember what i did throughout the afternoon, either my dinner that evening. all i know i was woken up at 3 am. my room was very dark. except the light coming from Astrid's bedroom. her nightlight was still on.

My phone was ringing, that one we both made out of cans. i stood up and walked to my window. i couldn't see her at the side, all i can see is the string leading down to the floor of her room,

I took my can and sat on the floor,"Hello?" i groggily said.

"Hiccup?" It was Astrid. she was crying

My sleepiness wore off "Astrid?! WHat happened?! are-are you okay? what's wrong?!" i asked. and by that time. my heart raced

"I'm s-sorry for waking you - up at this time, I'm-m just sad..." she explained. stuttering her voice sounding so fragile.

My heart relaxed. "That's okay, it was the book isnt it?" i asked. i heard much more crying and sobbing on the other side

"Okay, Astrid. just tell me why, what happened? the ending upset you?"

"Yes, it was a cliffhanger. But i didn't like the ending"

I tried to think of a good thing to say. "But that's just how it goes sometimes." i explained

"But why do they need to be separated. why can't they just be together, happily." more said

"I don't know. even at books, fairytail doesn't always happen, you need to know that." i said.

I heard more crying.

"Please, tell me more about the ending"

i thought she wouldn't answer. it took her a while,

"Well,..Eleanor needed to move away because his.. Park drove her to her Aunt's house. then Park just waited. and waited.. and waited for everything from Eleanor. but nothing! It was a cliffhanger"

"Dont cry Astrid. please, It'll be better. anyway...Just go to sleep okay?...You need rest." i said trying to sound convincing, but that's what she really needs for now.

"okay?"

"Yea.. thanks anyway for waking up for me," She said.

"Goodnight"

"GoodNight"

...

..

.

"Sweetdreams" I added.

"You too, sweet dreams"

* * *

**Honestly. tell me what you think about this, okay?**


	30. Sneaking Out

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Eleanor and Park. i don't like the ending. the more i think of it the more it just breaks me. After i talked with Hiccup, i wanted to sit right where i was on the floor, i feel so shattered. I didn't know how i could possibly go back to sleep,

My lampshade was the only thing that was giving a hint of light around my room, its still kind of dark. It almost made the lampshade useless. I was hugging my knees up to my chest. my head bowed as i still sob lightly.

I heard a creak. i pulled my head up, and the door was open, not really open. but i can see a streak of line that shows how much darker the hallway outside is. I wiped my eyes, Lisa might have heard me crying and all, Then the door slowly opened much bigger,

"hope you don't mind," He whispered

I got up to my feet and just dumbly looking at him. i knew my eyes were sore and red and i probably looked so terrible. I started to cry again and covered both my hands on my face.

and then he hugged me. I felt okay.

Hiccup gave me the kind of hug that was so warm and tight. I struggled to free my hands, i hugged him back. but i just cried way more. part of me felt ashamed. I'm being such a wimp. and i was getting his shirt a little wet because of my tears.

"Astrid, please just stop crying" he said. just as he told me over the phone.

i couldn't talk at that time, i just nodded. but after crying i was still sobbing which i really tried to stop doing but it just kept on happening.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

i sneaked out of our house wearing my pajamas in the middle of the night and also sneaked in Astrid's house and in to her room, i didn't know what i was thinking. but all i wanted is to be at her side and comfort her.

It was a couple of minutes when she called me over the canned phones which we made, but when i arrived in her room, she was still crying. I think i just made it bad because when she saw me she just cried way harder.

I hugged her. thinking it was the only right thing. i couldn't just tell her to stop crying over and over again when she cant.

we stood there for a couple of seconds. not breaking the hug. her sobbing turned quieter and quieter until it died.

When it did, i looked at her, i didn't say anything. I just smiled.

she showed me a faint smile. at least she stopped crying.

"now, i hope you can now go to sleep?" i asked.

she didn't say anything. but she walked over her bed and lied down. i did too, but sat on the edge of her bed.

"Astrid you couldn't cry this much over a book without any reason, can you please tell me?" I questioned looking at her, and she just stared at the ceiling. her eyes still red.

"It's a very long story. and probably such a shitty excuse" she explained.

"Well, i came all over here. I could listen to your shitty excuse." i replied now lying next to her on her bed. I wouldn't lie. her bed is so soft i just wanted to go to sleep on it. but instead. i also stared at the ceiling waiting for her to reply.

"it was just someone i knew before, the book just reminds me of him" she said.

"and?..."

"It was a very long time ago, but it just reminds me of him,"

"whose _"him?"_ " I asked.

"I don't know his name," she answered.

and that got me really curious. how can someone mean so much from her when she doesn't even know this guy's name.

"May i know where he is right now?" i wondered.

"I also don't know. We met when we were kids. and i don't know where he is, who he is, how he is... i just wanna see him" she sighed.

"Astrid, sometimes we need to let go of what's in the past. to let new things in." i explained.

"I tried that before, didn't happen. somehow it looked like he has this permanent place in my heart." she said.

in her heart, she said,

permanent, she said.

Well, that kind of blew me off in some way. i couldn't help but feel a little upset. whoever this guy is, i don't know why he seemed so special.

* * *

Sunday. and Astrid stayed at home. gloomy and sad but at the same time choosing to take the day as a day off before classes continues the next day. Things would be the usual. morning assemblies, classes, recess, walk home, homework.

she never thought that she would come at this kind of state again. she does once in a while. It's somehow close to nervous breakdown. but at the same time, Her heart feels really heavy as if something is wrong but she cant laid a finger which is it.

This was also her problems sometimes in books. she gets "too attached" last time she cried because of a book it was Fault in Our Stars by John Green, and it took her about a week to get over Agustus' death and the fact that Hazel was left and...she was okay.

Astrid lied on the bed. looking at the clock on top of her nightstand. she'd finished doing all her homework the morning she woke up and decided to do it right away because she was still sad. she wasnt sure how long this was going to last. how days would go by for her. or what would possibly make her happy again. might as well forget she ever though of all of those things.

She let out a sigh. her breath was warm despite the colder weather.

*_knock,knock*_

she lifted her head. wondering who it might be. it was 1:30 in the afternoon. she wasnt hungry. Lisa knew she wasnt.

"C'mon in, Its open" she called,

she heard her door creak open. she knew whoever it was made a peek first,

"Hey,..Its Hiccup" he whispered. then opened the door to let his self in. followed by Gobber who has the camera on his buffy shoulder. a red light continuously blinked about every 2 seconds, only indicating it's recording live to the tv station Astrid had signed a contract with.

She sat up and pulled herself together, acting as if nothing happened. as if she was feeling nothing.

"What you up to?" Hiccup asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"nothing.. just relaxing.." she replied with a faint expression.

"May i ask something? i heard crying noise last night..." Gobber had his pointer finger up as he said this.

Astrid looked at him, then at Hiccup. should she tell, she didn't know she was crying that loud last night.

It's a good thing she had let out a giggle, "It was nothing. just carried away with a book," she reasoned. hoping no questions was lining up next.

Hiccup felt uneasy, Gobber didnt know she cried last night. and that he also sneaked in last night. His whole body turned cold remembering when he stayed a few minutes last night and waited until Astrid had fallen asleep, and that was around 3:45, and after that He sneaked out again and finally got to sleep,

Gobber nodded. no one talked for a while.

"Anyway, you got mail downstairs by the door" He said.

Astrid stood up and went out of the door, by the time she came back. she has this medium sized box around her arms, she put the box down on her desk and took another chair and placed it right beside where Hiccup sat quietly.

"I'll open this stuff, since i'm not doing anything much.."

Her hands ran through letters, some other small boxes, and more letters, and smaller boxes which she placed outside on her table and not long after that the box was empty and she started opening letters, reading them silently.

Not long after, Hiccup joined and helped her read down some letters, Gobber left the camera still recording on the bed with a good camera angle of the two.

At this moment, Hiccup had finally made Astrid laugh after being upset last night.

"Thangk you vary mooch, you serv as a inspiration to meh"

Astrid burst out laughing, "Hiccup your accent is an insult!" she shouted

"Dear me! my apologies my most... um, princess?" joked Hiccup as he stood up to bow down.

"Hmm, apologies accepted.. now go get my carriage and I want my butt someplace else,Chop!chop!"she replied with an accent and clapping her hands.

Hiccup looked at her puzzled. he then noticed that they were already finished opening letters and fan gifts, He ran and opened the door of her room,

"yer, carriage is... prepared, my princess," Hiccup tried to sound to be joking,

Astrid walked across her room and out the door, Gobber followed behind him,

"So where are we going now?" Gobber asked.

"I actually don't know, but the beach is nice," she looked at Hiccup who had stopped walking looking at her,

"yep, beach is great" he confirmed.

"Beach? are you serious?.." Gobber questioned.

they continued to walk down the stairs and to their way out to the backyard. "yep, it's a secret place we go to, that you get to see.."

Gobber still confused. followed dumbly behind them anyway. He noticed that they were going to walk to the creepy looking forest behind her house which made him want to ask Astrid if she's sure about it being safe. but he didn't talk anyway. he just kept every bit of confusion to his self.

Not long after that, Gobber started to hear waves. and wind blew past his face. Hiccup and Astrid started to jog ahead. Gobber did too, but he was too old to keep up.

"WHOOOOOOOOOHOOO!" Astrid yelled, running, her hands up in the air. Hiccup was way ahead, he was almost at this tree with a tire swing tied up from a branch.

Gobber was very much relieved when they got under the tree and sat. He cant remember the last time he's seen an empty beach. it was so relaxing.. He didnt even noticed he dozed off after a couple of minutes of just lying on the sand,

Hiccup and Astrid was left alone, no one but the camera still recording. by the looks of Gobber, he looked like a heavy sleeper.

Hiccup didn't want to say anything, the camera was right there, it was left pointed right at them,.. For Astrid, the silenece felt uneasy for her, thinking of last night she wanted to say something to Hiccup,

"Hey," she started..

Hiccup turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for last night" she breathed out. then gazed out of the horizon

"No big deal, only thing i can think of to make you feel better," he replied, not even looking back at her, he think she would think he's being too cheesy,

Astrid sighed. He did too,

"Ha!, you know. let's leave all of this for now," Hiccup got up and took his phone out his pocket and walked to Gobber's left side,

"C'mon, let's take a picture," He said.

Astrid was stunned for a second. Hiccup was the shy type. He wasn't in to taking pictures. she wondered if it was because she had forced Hiccup to tons of pictures they had,

Astrid moved over to where Hiccup was seating a while back, leaving her thoughts, They made a smile and took photos with sleeping Gobber,

* * *

**Hey! I so miss updating this. and also.. i have this new idea for a fanfic. well not really a fan fic.. its just another story, not a hicstrid sadly. but i dont want to rush and have plot problems like this story, **

**so let me think of it, but i really want to make it,**


	31. Just play it on

**its summer! :D**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

It was Monday the next day and everything played out as normal, as usual.. I picked her up from her house, we'd walk our way to the school, go straight to the auditorium for the Monday assembly, classes was a piece of cake. especially this time of year,

So everyone's still fussing about the "exchange gift" i guess most of the student know who got theirs and who they got and everything.

at recess, i sat with Snoutlout and Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Astrid still waiting in line to buy her food.

"Psst!.. hey Hiccy" I looked up at Ruffnut,

"Hey" i said.

"I know what's going on.." she spat. squinting her eyes and slyly pointing a finger on me,

"what are you talking about?" i said defensively. looking away from her

she laughed and i was relieved Tuffnut and Snoutlout didn't get interested to what we were talking about.

"You think I'm blind? Dude. it's so freakin obvoius!"

my mind raced." Well she is," i didn't want to see her reaction, she probably understood what i meant.

"You know, Astrid is a different kind of girl,just play on. i bet she'll like you back!" she whispered in a low voice as if the info is confidential

"easy for you to say, your not the one who's gonna end up in a friendzone anyway," i spat. she looked at me dead in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'm betting on you, she'll like you back. just play on! and by the way.. just approach me, I'll help" she said winking.

"But-"

"Heya!"

We immediately broke away,

"Hey"

"Hello"

we greeted back, our voice sounded nervous as hell,

she stopped and looked at us.

"What you guys doing?"

she asked.

I looked at Ruffnut. this is so hard.

"Eating! like you should do at a cafeteria"

i wanted to punch myself. Ruffnut isn't even eating anything, and the way she said is was so unreal

"oooookay," she replied,. probably weirded out

the next couple of seconds was awkward. i'm still dying at where i was seated. good thing Ruffnut's there

"Hey what did you wish for to get, at the exchange gift?" Ruffnut asked. i needed to listen i secretly got Astrid.

"umm, i haven't wrote it down the wishlist yet, but i wanted.. a book? or a cute stuff toy, either of the two.. I'm not really sure what i want, so that't it,.. what about you?"

"maybe an axe.." she smirked

"Wow, you gonna kill someone?" Astrid joked.

"My twin brother." Ruffnut seriously answered

"Huh what? I heard me.." Tuffnut suddenly squeezed in the conversation

"Your twin is going to kill you" i said.

"Oh, really? not if i kill her first." He said. then He and Snoutlout let out laugh and they left.

* * *

**i dont wanna down anyone but im not going to stop until i finish this story okay?**


	32. Christmas Party

**i really appreciate the people who kept on wishing me luck on finishing this story. I admire all of your patience and all waiting for me and with that I'm really thankful. **

**and also hope you don't mind me skipping **

* * *

I arrived at school together with Hiccup, everyone was wearing their best and coolest clothes. I also noticed he wasn't bringing anything for example, his exchange gift,

He wore a blue button up with a casual jeans and a black vans shoes, I chose to wear a floral dress which the length is right below my knee, topping it off with a white cardigan and a simple sandals that would go well,

We arrived in the classroom, and our chairs were arranged around leaving a huge space in the middle, there was music playing, I think every room has surprisingly turned into some kind of disco bar. we took a seat where Ruffnut came to us wearing a red plaid button up with ragged jeans and black boots. Tuff by the way was wearing a tank top

I don't really know what would happen for the next couple of hours, but I guess it would be fun to go along since it would be our last day of school then Christmas vacation is on.

after a few minutes, Miss carolinda has started the program. she has prepared some games that she would like us to participate in despite of our age. We didn't want to spoil the fun or might as well enjoy the last remaining moments with each other,

first, we played stop dance, but I may say the game was pretty tough tho. most of us already knew the perks of the game, so after fifteen minutes most of us were still in the game. Hiccup kind of cheated. he's so called "dance" was just moving his hands, swaying it from side to side or he would just follow the beat. that's all, pretty much not a dance as I can say,

after ten more minutes, Hiccup and I agreed to make ourselves loss out the game, cause simply we were dead tired of dancing , so we acted like we didn't hear the music stop and kept dancing. and that plan played out well cause we were out.

We went back to our seat and I noticed Tuffnut,Ruff and Snoutlout having a serious game, and I think they put a bet on their slaves winning,

"hey, I bet Tuff is going to win" I told Hiccup wiping sweats on his forehead

"oh really?.. I'm not betting on any of them" he simply said

"let's see"

fifteen more minutes of that game, it was down to four but Fishlegs won after Snoutlout lost his balance knocking off the twins and himself out of the game, I couldn't believe how intense than game was.

The next game announced was newspaper dance,

while we sat I took pictures with Hiccup and with other bunch of our classmate, and we pretty much are having a good time,

"you wanna join?" He asked.

quiet surprised that he asked me, "um, I would but you need to have a partner for that game"

"I'm here" he said gesturing to himself

"Well let's go then"

I was kind of nervous because only 5 pairs joined the newspaper dance, maybe they got tired playing the stop dance.

first stop was easy, the music paused and we stepped right in the newspaper without any problem, after that we needed to fold the newspaper to half and dance, music stopped, still both pairs of our feel were in the paper, another half folded, and music continued, this time I'm really getting nervous, when the music stopped. we stepped right in and only one of our feet were stepping in the newspaper, one pair got out cause they lost their balance, so down to four

we folded it to another half and I swear, with the size of Hiccup's shoe. its the only thing that could fit on it completely.

"so far so good" he said.

"um, yeah.. but what's the plan now?" I asked

"just step on my foot," he said

" are you sure? can you- ? is it okay?" I wasn't really sure if he could handle my weight

"yeah I'm pre-

the music stopped so he stepped his foot in and I stepped on in, while our other foot dangled in the air.

another pair was out, down to three

so far so good he said.

another fold. and I'm thinking this would be impossible, Hiccup seemed so chill and I'm here panicking, I would constantly hear Ruffnut yell go Hicstrid from the side, where did he even got that name?

music stopped Hiccup stepped in leaving me

"WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" I yelled.

"CLIMB UP BEHIND ME! ?!HURRY!"

and so I did, another pair was out. they didn't make it in time,

another fold. and it was down to two

the music continued and and i was nervous. the music stopped, Hiccup got one of his foot in, He was having trouble with his balance so i just stepped on his foot again with my foot, while we struggle to maintain our balance. Hiccup got his one arm around my back for support and his other way above the air to keep balance, while i have both my arms around his neck, which kinda made it awkward cause our face our literally a couple of inches away from each other,

my classmates cheered because no one got out, then i heard a few tease which i wouldn't like to think it was directly to us,

the music continued and another fold was made. and seriously though, the size of the paper left,

"So far so good huh?" I joked

Hiccup laughed, Obviously he's getting nervous

The music unexpectedly stopped

"OMYGOSH! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO?!" I frantically asked jumping up and down and kind of fanning my hands. Hiccup got really confused he looked like as if he wouldn't know what to do,

but he did what i really really really least expected to do, but he id it anyway.

He picked me up, easily up from the floor, and stepped right in the paper with his tiptoe. and we could fall anytime. unless the music continues

"Am i heavy?" i asked

"Nope."

"really?" i asked again

"Nope you are not. i could actually carry you like this if i weren't standing on a tiptoe."

there was a few seconds, we kind of locked eyes on each other, then there were cheers, The other pair fell off the paper, and we were declared winner

We gave each other a high five for the achievement, We then got our prize which was wrapped in a gift wrapper,

Then Miss Carolinda asked us to find a seat and settle down so we could eat what was prepared by all of us,

* * *

**I enjoy being able to update again,(＾▽＾) just want to tell you again I won't just leave this story hanging, (∩_∩)(^.^)**

**and also please do review. that really motivates me and makes me realize if I'm doing a good job?**


	33. Stormfly

After we ate, which was really good, I'm full.

The next on the line was the exchange of gifts, and Miss Carolinda said you needed to say a short message for that person,

So we started, and a bunch of us went on, saying messages to each other, and taking pictures also... So it was Hiccup's turn and he wasnt holding anything.. He said that the one he got is kind and very friendly, He also said He would give the gift after class because it was no ordinary kind of gift. I was shocked he called my name. and we took pictures,both of us and i guess i'll have to wait for my gift

It was my turn, i gave off a message that i hope She liked my Gift, then I called out Kayla. we took pictures and then i went back to my seat.

and it went on, until the last was Miss Carolinda giving us a speech and how she hoped we would enjoy the vacation and how we should spend it wisely, Today is December 15 2014 and we would be back by January 6, 2015

It's kind of a long vacation.. and i cant wait!

* * *

Hiccup and i walked home and it started snowing so we put on our coats, We went straight to his house where he said he would give me my present,

When we arrived, i was thankful i finally felt the warmth after being outside the cold, Hiccup made some hot chocolates in the kitchen while i sat on the counter, and honestly, he makes the best hot chocolates i'v ever tasted

"Just wait here.. I'll go get something.." He said as he walked out of the kitchen

after a few seconds, Hiccup came back carrying a baby golden retriever

"Here it is" he announced, it was still half asleep and just yawned

"Omygosh?! this is what?" i asked staring at the cute puppy

"My gift, noticed you really liked Toothless so,.. thought I'd give you one"

I looked at Hiccup so happy and He gave me the puppy, "I'd like to think of a good name later, Thank you very much for this"

"don't mention it" He answered

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Astrid didn't stayed much after we finished drinking our hot chocolate, I did insist i take her to her front house and good thing it was okay to her,

Now it's the start of vacation, Dont really know if i'm going to do nothing as usual,..

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! Im sorry..**


	34. Chubby Bunny

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"Okay! so Heyaaa! last day of school earlier now time for Christmas break! it has gotten cold from the last few days,.. and i havent been round much. but now I'm back and i'm here with my bestfriend! the one and only! the weird! the serious! The... HICCUP!"

"Thank you! Thank you! for the silent applauses" I joked as we start to video

"Seen this before, and i thought. why wouldnt i?.. So we're doing CHUBBY BUNNY CHALLENGE! you guys probably know how this works, but simply the more marshmallows you have in your mouth is the one who wins"

i nodded "Let's go?" i asked.

"LETS GET STARTED!"

So me and Astrid pulled out a big bag of marshmallows and two plates where we could throw up.. maybe not throw up. spit out the marshmallows

"First piece in the mouth please" She announced and we both did

"Chubby Bunny"

"Chubby Bunny"

"Okay, i dont think this is a good idea" i said as i try not to choke with the marshmallow in my mouth

"Second one please!" Astrid said

"Chubby Bunny"

"Chuvvy Bunny" she said

I laughed and looked at her "You are definitely going to loose"

"nu-uh! let's see!" she protested

"Okay, let's proceed to the third marshmallow" We both took another piece and i could imagine one of us would slobber any time soon

"Chuvvy Bunny" i managed to say

"Chuvvy...V-..Vunny!"

I blasted laughing she looked like a squirrel with nuts in her mouth.

"chut up!" she shot back glaring at me with her eyes all squinted

"Foth pis!" she shouted

"Chuvwi..v..b..v..Vwani" managed to say

now all eyes on Astrid were she's struggling to fully put the fourth one in her mouth

"Phoo. Mmkay... Wubby..Vhony"

i was laughing too much, i kind of fell on the floor and just loose it.

When i got up, i saw a very serious Astrid but then her face changed and pointed at me

"U wook like u bot poch ie de phace!" she said which i absolutely have no idea what she was trying to say.

"pwhip wound!"

Astrid took a piece and literally forced a space in

"ubby uny"

It was my turn, i took one marshmallow and did what she did. i forced a space but

*cough..*cough..

Astrid panicked and took out the plate we have reserved just in case we needed to spit it out

i spit out everything why i raise my hand in defeat

"Yeaahhh! I wiiiii"

Astrid has too much marshmallow and she could say is wi instead of win


	35. 35

**im going to put this story on hold. hope you understand. **


	36. Let's go out

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I logged in back in twitter, I wonder what made me logged out the first place,

My phone loads from logging in, right then, my phone started vibrating,.. notifications popped in.., still vibrating.. and vibrating

"Oh Now, I remember" i whispered

Then i noticed the number of followers, I'm Sure it was even in the hundreds when i last left it, But now i have like 5.8K followers, where did that even came from?

Then i read some tweets to me, and some got my attention

_"I ship you with Astrid!"_

_"FOLLOW BACK PLEASE!"_

and others more like..

_"I SHIP "_

_"Welcome to FriendzonedVille my friend"_

I didn't even get to scroll down through everything because there was just too many of them, i did follow back tons of them, and replied to some tweets, then right after i tweeted, more notifications started going in

"This is maddening" I said as the vibration from my phone has numbed my hand

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I got a text from John "_Hey..Let's go out? I got it all planned_"

it said. i looked at the time, and i wasn't really up to anything, "sure, where do we meet?" i texted back

i walked to the mirror and brushed my hair, and i took the heart shaped necklace from a small box where i kept it and put it around my neck, I decided to make a special place for it so i wont loose it like last time. and then i got a text back saying

"_I'll be picking you up, be there in a few :)"_

I ran up to the door and i saw Gobber on his way to my room,

"Where ya going there laddie?" He asked with the gigantic camera lens right at my face

"John asked me out,.. you wanna come?" i asked.

He then thought for a while, the camera made a soft blink blink sounds because it was on record.

"Is it a date?" he asked.

I flashed him a weird look, "Nope. not that i'm aware of.." I replied

"Hmm,.. well enjoy.. there's no way i'm going to be the third wheel," He responded

"It's not a date." i shot back in return

I made my way back down to tell Lisa i'll be going out with John, Gobber followed right behind me.

She sat at the living room watching some Kardashian show, "Lisa.. um,, John would pick me up in a few minutes.. he wants to take me out.." i said

"Oooh.. he is? huh?" She responded

"Umm.. yeah" i said back with no problem.

She was smiling at me weirdly.. WEIRDLY.

***Doorbells***

We all turned.

"I'll get it." i said. and rushed to the door.

When i opened the door, and there He stood, John Brodie Tristan.

His blonde hair was in a slick back. the kind one which is classy yet very punk ass cool to some people who does it, He was wearing a coat and boots,

"Hi" i said.

"Hey" He replied flashing me his smirk.

"Okay.. so We'll go now..Bye!" i announced and i took my coat at the stand and we left.

John walked with me and opened the car door for me and let me in first

"Thank You" I said.

I met John a couple of times before... Yep, He's still basically his self...

"So where are we going?" I asked once we got seated inside the car

My breath fogged up the window, it has gotten really really cold lately, "You'll find out" He said.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I got bored in the house, so despite the snow, i went outside.. and through our backyard and the forest and i spent the time sitting on the tire swing.. maybe just contemplating..

not long after, i heard footsteps, I was thinking of doing a jumpscare or something then i turned and saw that it was Gobber. And i was glad i didnt do the jumpscare because i thought he was Astrid

"Hey"

"Hey"

...

"What brings you here?" I asked Gobber

"Nah.. just wanted to wander around.." He explained

I sat there quietly, i ran out of words

"Astrid went out wit John,.. Left me with nothing to do" He continued

My eyes widened.. "Oh.." that was all i could said.

"Was that supposed to be a date?" i asked.

"i don't know, Maybe" He said.

I felt my heart tighten

"You know Hiccup, One day,you're going to see her holding hands with someone who took your chance,..She wont even notice you because she's too buy laughing with the stupid jokes he makes. And it will burn your heart seeing that beautiful smile on her face and realizing that you're not the reason anymore. And then it will finally hit you, it's always her"

I looked at Gobber

"What are you even talking about? We're just bestfriends!" I said.

"C'mon dont deny! I dont have the camera with me... you like her. And a "Bestfriend" doesnt look at another like that" He insisted..

"I'm hopeless.. just leave me in the friendzone" looking down, my hands had turned really white of coldness,

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

The car made a full stop in front of what looked like a fancy restaurant

"Le Cre'me" I read

"It's known for the best ice cream" John explained, "I go here once in a while as much as i can" He added

He opened the door and led me out his hands holding mine,.. I don't really think he should be acting all this to me.. I'm sure once people see him like this to me they'll assume that were dating and the next thing I'll see is me and him on news,

I got out and noticed right around the corner there were a few paparazzi on their way to us, I grabbed his hand and i kind of pulled him to walk a little faster where i tried to hide my face with my hair,

I finally got to breath properly once we were inside

"So,..what do you wanna have?" He asked me looking right at me

"Um.. honestly, It's my first time here, i dont really know what to get" I confessed and i felt my cheeks heat up immediately

He giggled.

"If you ask me, I think you should go taste their Vanilla caramelized pistachio" He replied

"Well, i'll go with that then" i answered. this is so awkward i thought

"Are you, allergic to nuts?" He asked with quite concern..

"Um, no,.I'm Not" i assured.

So we took our seats way far from the window. But despite that. There are pwople who are also inside the store that i've noticed who were sneakily taking some pictures. I wanted to act as if everything is normal and all.. Then after a few minutes our order came

I blankly stared at my ice cream for a while

"Looks inviting" i said.

John laughed. "I know right?! C'mon taste it!"

I did. And it was heaven.

"So,.how have you been?.. I heard your project got.. Delayed?" He asked.

I wiped a smear of cream on the side of my mouth. " Um.. Actually, it has been cancelled already" i replied

"Oh, so why havent you come back to LA?" He asked again before he took in a spoon from his icecream

"Well, for the first time i tried school.. And normal life" i said

"Really?! School!...what is it like?"

Like me, since John was young. He was honeschooled.

"It was kind of weird at first. People treated me differently." I explained.

"Is it hard?.. The whole thing?" His face getting all hyped with questions

"Test are hard. And i dont get why we need honework. Like 8 hours in school isnt still enough?..But anyway, i met a bunch of really cool friends my age, so its fun"

"Oh yeah! This reality show you have. I onced saw the one were you re on your way to school.. Who was it.. Was it..Buck?.. Wait, i know its starting with an H-"

"Hiccup?" I cut him off

"Yeah! Him.. Pretty weird name for a guy.. Is that really his name?"

I was like.. Um excuse me

"Um. Yea.."

"Anyway,.. You too seems like best of friends, am i right?"

He is asking too much questions now..

"Um,,.yea.. He lived right besides so,,he's the first i met." I told him.

There was silence,

"My turn,." I started. "What have you been upto lately?"

So me and John talked. i tried to ask some questions where i already know the answer but for the sake of keeping it going for not to look "awkward"

After that, We didn't go anywhere else. He brought me home and left. no biggie.

When i got back, Lisa took a nap in the living room couch so i decided to just go on my way upstairs. Gobber, is nowhere to be found. maybe he just left to walk around

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up groggily and i walked still half asleep down the stairs. i know you shouldn't do that but anyway. I can hear Toothless' noise way from the kitchen barking around while Mom cooks breakfast.

Christmas break started but for Dad he still has to go to work. He sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper

From the kitchen. i can hear the T.V in the living room

_"And now, a new scoop from the showbiz industry.. is this a new couple alert?! as actress Astrid Hofferson and John Brodie Tristan had been spotted-"_

And with hearing that i suddenly woke up to my senses and went to the living room

_"the unconfirmed couple-_

"ugh. yeah as if" i mumbled under breath

"_was spotted going in a Ice Cream parlor, how cute.. In a this picture were going to show you, It is seen that Astrid is leading the way in, holding John's hand and to what seems like she's covering her face from the camera. None of them has yet confirmed they're status. but the media had their eyes on these two"_

I looked at the photo. "So that where they went"

_"And now, the Twins known as Zack and Co-"_

i turned off the TV since no one is watching. I went back in the kitchen and Breakfast is ready on the table. Toothless also finally got his food so the place was a little quieter right now.

"Hiccup, As early as now. I'm letting you know that this Christmas. the whole family will be coming for Christmas Eve," Mom started as she carried a pitcher of juice to the table.

"Okay" i replied, and i walked back to the kitchen ans sat with them at the table

suddenly i felt a little glum

_i cant be jealous, i shouldn't.. i shouldn't be.. _

_i cant believe this_


	37. Christmas Shopping

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

It's now exactly one week before Christmas, I feel kind of sad for Gobber because he won't be coming home for Christmas because of this reality show thingy.

I myself too is starting to feel a little gutted. Mom and Dad is busy for work. They noticed how I enjoyed here and decided that I spend Christmas in here. And besides after Christmas.. Then New Year after a couple of weeks, I'll be back to finish school. So that's another reason to stay. Mom said I should just finish whatever I started here, then I could leave

I lay on my bed and went through all my social media. In my twitter feed. I got tons of tweet asking if I were dating John. Some told me that we don't look good together, and stuff like that. And articles of us dating, Paparazzi pictures to when we went to that ice cream parlor.

Before I left. I tweeted. "Let's not believe everything we read"

Then I went and called Ruffnut

"_don't mess up the couch! Mom would kill us!"_

I thought it was for me though.

"Hello Ruff" I started

"Hey,..what's going on? You are all over the news with that John guy" As she talk, I can imagine her raising an eyebrow in me

"Um.. yeah, We're everywhere" I joked

"So what's the details? Are you and him?.."

"Oh, no.." I cut her off "We're just friends" I said

"He didn't asked you to be his girl or something yet?"

"Ruff!"

"What?! I'm asking you"

"You are not helping.. and he didn't asked me anything" I finished

"Maybe, someday he might."

I rolled my eyes and tried to change the topic

"So, aren't we going to hang-out? This coming weekend maybe?" I asked

"Don't change the topic" She demanded

"_oh I will" _I thought

"Last call Ruff. So I can make time for ya!" I said

"Aren't you going home?" she asked

"Nope" I replied

"Okay then, this Saturday. Pick you up by 12. Be ready"

From the other line I heard more noise

"Okay Astrid I need to go. These idiots are going to get me in trouble"

"Oh, okay then…See ya!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

The she hang up. But right then I got a text,

"_Hey, how are ya?" _

It was from John.

I felt my stomach churned. I don't know why. I got up, took my coat and left.

I told Lisa I'd be back in a few minutes, it was snowing again. My arms folded close to my chest. The coat was almost useless, now that I'm out here. I should have worn a pair of gloves. In just a matter of seconds, I felt my lips froze and cracked up within the cold. My sight is fogged from the warmth of my breath.

I continued to walk. The forest has turned white with all the snow. It looked so beautiful, it's as if I'm in another world.

Then I felt that immense cold wind against my face. Just a few more steps until I get there.

Honestly now that I've thought of it, it's weird how there is this one tree standing on the sea side. Like no other in sight. I sat on the tire swing looking out the sea, it was calming. It was all I need

Then I suddenly felt like crying. I don't know why. I'm so lost.

I pushed myself making the swing rock a little. Then I stared back again to the sea-

"_**BOO!"**_

I almost fell from where I was seated. I turned and it was Hiccup. "Why would you do that?!" I said. Wiping off a tear that was about to fall down my cheek. But it was useless

Hiccup looked at me, "Are you crying?" he asked. And moved closer,

"Hey I'm Sorry, I didn't meant it" he said he's hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault". I said beginning to sit on the sand and snow

It took a moment. "To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better," Hiccup said. "But I do have the arms to give you a big warm hug" he then leaned and hugged me really tight.

"I have ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about,.." He continued. "And I have a heart. A heart who wants to see you smile"

He was looking right at me. Waiting. I show a faint smile. "C'mon you can do better than that! Like this, CHEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEE!" He said showing a bright smile from ear to ear his eyes all chinky

I couldn't help but laugh "That's it. Beautiful! And it should stay like that" He said

"Thanks" I managed to say

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

As much I want to let him know. I'm clueless "I honestly don't know." I looked at him and nodded

"That's okay, hope you feel better soon though"

"what about Christmas? Are you going home?" He asked. I actually noticed his voice shaking at the last word.

"nope.. we'll be staying" I answered. "I kind of wonder how it will go, It will be just me,Lisa and Gobber" I explained. " I wonder how quiet it would be"

"Um.. you know, My mom… told me to ask you if you wanted to spend Christmas with us, She thought that there will only be three of you.. so she was wondering.." My eyes widened

"She told you that?" I asked again

"Um yeah.. she wants you to, Not that were forcing you" He said

"We'll I'll ask Lisa.." I replied

"Okay, I'll tell that to Mom then"

"Hiccup.." I called

"yea?"

"I would like to go Christmas shopping.. can you come with me?" I asked him.

"Oh, sure no problem.. When?"

"Tomorrow? Its like a couple of days until Christmas.." I said

"Oh yeah.. I need to buy a few stuff too"

Me and Hiccup stayed at the beach for some time. Then we went to his house for some hot chocolates. His Mom makes the best one with some really cute cat shaped marshmallows


	38. Christmas Dinner

**Okay, long absence... Figured it would be really unfair if I don't give justice to this. TBH im on 10****th**** grade and so far been struggling, so I can't put my thoughts on this much. Also when you've been feeling a little bitter.. cold,.. your heart is too, and how could you put those things to your characters if you yourself have forgotten what it felt like. Not like im trying to convey anything here im good. And plus in order for me to write and actually produce something good, I either need to be sad or inspired. Im none of those things rn. So let me try..**

**im going to skip a few chaps okay?**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Christmas eve, I blew of the nerve wrecking nervousness i had since i woke up, Hiccup's Mom invited us for Dinner, and the whole family would probably be there so I'm still trying to figure out if this 3 inch below the knee white knitted dress with a ribbon at the uppermost center is appropriate to wear for a Christmas Eve Dinner.

"Astrid, We need to go" Lisa called from the end of the staircase

lastly, i put on a black headband. I dont know what i'm going for, I should've planned this way better,..

I saw Lisa wearing a very elegant looking purple silk dress, with pearl earings and necklace that i haven;t seen her wore since the Grammy's that we both went to

Gobber all dressed up with a sweater that has a giant Christmas tree on it stood by the door with a pan of Baked Cheesy Mac, Lisa ran back to the kitchen to fetch the Fruit cake we made earlier,

"Okay, all set up ready to go?" She asked

I only nodded but Gobber was ready as ever " Ready as this good Cheesy Mac to be eaten"

While walking i almost slipped cause i am wearing sandals with a 3cm heels. Lisa pushed the doorbell and was greeted by Hiccup's Dad. such a buff man all dressed in a maroon button up, Even before we got inside, I get to peek on the scene in their house and it was crowded.

I stepped in and all these sweet faces smiling telling stories at each other catching up an all, there were two kids on the floor playing with their toys, It must be his cousins, I personally didn't know where to stand, the living room was crowded, I also saw some grown ups i think his Aunts and Uncle helping their selves with a bottle of red wine. I followed Lisa to the kitchen because i don't want to be left alone standing, Hiccup's Mother looked so beautiful, wearing a red dress that matched Mr. Haddock's. By the time i saw Lisa, she was already helping setting the table, so is Gobber

"Oh, Hi there Astrid. You look stunning" She said while looking at me from head to toe "Hiccup's up in his room, why don't you call him down"

Which i did so i could be rather useful than nothing. I went up slowly, The lights from hall in the second floor was dim. of course i know where his room probably is..

I knocked on the door, "Hiccup, It's Astrid. Your Mom told me to call you downstairs"

before the door was open i heard a few thuds on the floor and then i saw him, his hair all wrecked. i noticed his necktie that was rushed and was actually on the side instead of being in the middle, He's wearing a black button up with a maroon necktie

"okay, what's wrong with you?" I managed to say while trying hard not to giggle

"It's this necktie! I've been up on it for ages" he complained. rolling his eyes while saying the "ages" part making him look like a kid

"Let me help you," i said. "I don't get it why guys don't know how to neck tie when they are the ones that should wear it, not girls"

"Hey don't blame me, they don't teach us about these" He defended

I went and fixed his. but its kind of weird when your like doing it from the front. "Okay, this is a little tricky" i whispered

I went behind him and my arms ran above his shoulders, I'm actually struggling and is standing on my tippy toes.. He's a few inches taller than i am now, well, that's how i remembered it.

"ugh Hiccup, can you please stand in front of the mirror?" i asked. I cant really see aside his shoulders

I tried again, trying hard not to look too struggled. i can feel his every breath. and he's pretty much tensed which is 24/7

Finally i finished, and gladly i almost felt my toes cramp.

We didn't move much farther away from where the mirror was, I shuffled his hair myself and fixed it with it's usual look, i stood back "There you look nice" pinching his one cheek leaving a reddish mark. cheeks are very sensitive

"We better go," He said.

"Yeah"

He let me lead the way and closed the doors from his room.

We went downstairs and back again in the kitchen. His Mom turned and suddenly was almost about to tear up "hold it!" Hiccup said. "Okay, Okay..." His mother replied trying really hard

The Table looked grand as ever

"You know what Hiccup, why don't you introduce Astrid to some relatives, food would be done in a couple of minutes"

This is what I'm actually nervous for, Hiccup didn't say anything and we both left made our way to the living room, which got a little more packed than how i saw it earlier,

We start of to the very first we saw and then to next and next...

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I've been praying that everything would turn out great. no embarrassing stories, no awkward moments.. I just hope she'd be fine. But no.. Something has to happen to complete this evening.

I was almost done introducing Astrid to family members, Aunt Mary actually recognized her and asked for a picture right away, Little Lux and Theo who were 5 and 3 years old asked if they could touch Astrid's hair that was lightly curled, and they ended up hugging her and wouldn't want to let go.

But when we got to Granny Joe, and Hermaine things got kind of out of hand... They both asked Astrid bunch of questions, If i was her boyfriend, how we met and I tried to tell them many times we're only friends, But no they gotta keep teasing.

Granpa Steve and Henry was busy playing chess in the corner. But when they saw Astrid

"Well, Well,.. How did you end up with our Hiccup er?" He asked

But Mom called it safe.

"Dinner!"

* * *

**Thts all for now,,, School starts on Nov 4 so i might be gone again for a long time**


	39. Meet the Family

**Just a 2 days left and school continues. 1D is officially on break. Oh wow..great**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I was seated at the center right of the table, Lisa on my left and Hiccup on my right, on the farthest right sat his Mom and his Dad on the end, Gobber got to sit on our opposite side. It was a long table for a really lovely meal.

Hiccup's Grandad led and we together said our grace, before he finally said to dig in.

Now during meals, i thought it would be just family telling and asking stories and all. I didn't really thought i would included in their conversation.

"Astrid,.. how come you're way out here? No.. taping? or anything going in the actress life?" One of his Aunt asked which i forgot the name.

"Um... I actually flew out here from California to do a project, but it got cancelled so they signed me up for school and now gave me a break just to finish this whole school thing,.." i answered, my voice even started to crack, all of them was turned to me

"So, after you you'll be leaving?" Mr. Haddock asked

I'm not really sure, I looked at Lisa to help me answer, but she just looked. "Um.. i guess,.. Yes" i replied

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Every Year, Christmas has been pretty much uneventful. But this year it's nerve wracking cause Astrid is here and all, sometimes I'm still not used to her being around. i still get kind of jiggly.

during dinner i found out that after school Astrid might leave. I mean. I think she will leave after school.

Anyway, don't wanna think about that.

So after Dinner, Mom asked them to at least stay until midnight. If they don't mind

While everyone was at the living room, I asked a minute to go get fresh air outside.

I went outside, It was all so quiet. from where i'm standing, i could hear all their cheering and even Toothless barking happily.

i set forth and walked through the forest. i just want a place for myself

**ASTRIS's P.O.V.**

After 30 minutes of awkwardly just sitting on a chair with the rest of the adults who have invented their selves a game to pass time. I then noticed that i havent seen Hiccup right after Dinner, I stood up and went to ask his Mom, she said He went out the backyard. So i went right away without even telling anyone, I dont want to interrupt the fun,

I got there and he wasnt there, But i saw his footprints leading to the beach.

I found him on the swings. He really liked going here... i think some kind of his thinking place

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Watcha.. doin out here? It's pretty cold.." I said

"Getting kinda crowded back there,.. just wanted some piece"

Okay i thought. And I'm out of words to say

He stood up suddenly, "Here, you take the seat" he gestured to the swing.

As much as i want to refuse, i didn't. I'll Probably miss this place.

Hiccup went and stood behind me, We were just staring at the dark sea curling its gigantic waves by the shore. not long after, he started to lightly push me back and forth at the swing

"Fall in love with many things as much as possible" I said

"What?" Hiccup asked in confusion

"just a thought.. there are so many things that we don't appreciate much being a part of our lives" i explained

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

_**"**But you yourself are so many things already"_

I could've said. but I'm still too afraid to admit.

I feel that when she finds out... She would be disgusted by me...

"Hey how are ya with the John guy?" I asked wanting to change the subject

"Um... he's cool and okay" she answered

"I bet he's trying to call you right now, It's Christmas Eve" i joked

"Oh Yeah.. But i left my phone at my room." She said

"He's such a gentleman though"

my stomach churned. heart dropped. i knew it. She likes him

"So..so you guys dating?" I asked, my voice shaking. i shouldn't have asked that cause she might find out.

"Um.. well, that's what people call it..It's probably just hanging out"

i rolled my eyes, It just the same

"Why you rolled your eyes?" She asked

I panicked. I didn't thought she'll see me doing it

"Cause, I'm sure He likes you!" I said "C'mon don"t leave him hanging- ..out" i replied. I have no other options to say. I need to stir this around

"Hmm.. Destiny will do everything else for me," She said

"But Destiny is just an excuse to wait for things to happen than actually do something to make it happen" I said in slightly outrage just to make me sound convincing

"But you can't force things to happen" she replied

"It's what you call fate" i said.

"Um... Yeah, Why are you soo in to this?" she asked me. Which left me speechless, cause what, I'm jealous?

"As a friend. I just want to help you" I explained.

She looked at me for a second. then looked at her wristwatch "We better get back, It's almost midnight"

She stood up and led the way, I stopped her and took her hand

"Hey, are you okay? Did i say something"

Probably there was something about i said. I'm such a mess, I should't have said those things, I should've just -

"nothing. nothing about what you've said. It's just too confusing i myself don't know. I'm.. I'm just really going to miss this" she explained then pulled me in a tight hug

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

It was getting really cold for me, i wanted ti get inside. about what Hiccup and I talked about. It was nothing to me. I'm just glad to have him in some way.

I hugged him. Starting from now I'm taking every chances before I leave. Well there is still no assurance. But also no assurance that i would stay here cause first of all this is not my home

Hiccup was really warm, so i hugged him much longer than how i planned

"Thank You so much," I pulled back,

"I really enjoyed having to meet new people and get experience normal things, you know what i mean?"

He nodded.

"C'mon let's get going." I said and took his arm like my escort. I wonder why he's so warm. We've been out here for minutes and I'm here freezing

* * *

**WOOAAh I dont want to go to school yet!**

**Hey guys.. do you have like twitter? or Instagram? :)**


	40. Me and You

**"5...4...3...2...1... MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Everyone cheered, we all greeted each other, the younger kids came jumping up and down of excitement to opening their gifts.

i got a gift from the Haddocks which i choose to open when we get home.

I stayed at a corner watching all of Hiccup's relatives open their gifts, share some laughs

after about thirty minutes after midnight. Lisa, gathered me and Gobber and we had to leave since it was getting a little late already, We thanked the Haddock's for the lovely meal as well as inviting us to spend the Christmas Eve with them

They said that We are always Welcome in their Family and that they didn't mind having us, not one bit"

* * *

**shout out to Toby Legendary for believing in me. i'll update soon **


	41. Merry Christmas

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

After such a nice evening with the whole Haddock Family. I entered my room, closed the door leaning against it. I sighed heavily

I saw the nice wrapped gift I prepared for Hiccup, I haven't had the chance to give it to him, considering I didn't brought it with me. But anyways, maybe tomorrow.

Taking the gift and placing it on the nightstand, I crept on my bed. I wasn't planning on sleeping. Not just yet, I went to my phone and sent out a tweet greeting everyone a Merry Christmas. And also I saw the ten missed calls from John, I swiped it all aside.

So I sat on my bed all night. With my phone on my hand. My eyes slowly slid close. Not knowing I was falling for it. I still didn't want to go to sleep. But I guess I'm not the one to decide that.

Soft bells ringing.. cans rattling.. chimes..

I opened my eyes, it was my phone. The one hanging from my window. I was still holding my other phone. Anyway I crept out of my bed. What time was it anyway I thought. But it was still dark

I saw Hiccup over his window, He waved, I waved back in confusion. He pulled up his window, so I did too. The next thing I know he pulled out some kind of wood

Wait, was he planning to cross to my window with that wood?

It felt like a rendezvous. Hiccup wore a jacket which I noticed a bump inside it. I kept trying to tell him to go back, or be careful do not slip. But my voice wasn't working that time. For I don't know reason.

He's already at the half of the plank, He's now trying to stand up. I swear If he falls.. god

Just a few more, then I pulled him inside.

"What were you doing?" I whispered. My voice still useless

His under eyes were deep and dark . His hair was messy, but his whole face lit from the moonlight.

"I just wanted to give you this" He said. As he pulled a box from the inside of his jacket.

"Don't open it yet." He said as soon as I got the hold of it.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"Because don't. not just yet" Well that was a good explanation I thought

I stared back at him. And he just gave me a soft smile. I went and took my preset for him.

"Thank you" He whispered.

He wasn't opening it. He just took it. And settled against the wall, I followed. I settled against the wall beside him.

I don't know what game he's trying to play right now. But I'm still too tired to stay up.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Sneaking out to Astrid's room might get me in trouble. But I don't really mind right now. Might as well do it now than never. Before she even leave

She fell asleep on my shoulder. Her hair tickles my cheek. It smelt good. Like strawberry. She breathes softly, I rested my head over her, I wish we could stay like this.

I hope it could just be like this easy. But its not.

* * *

_ I felt bad for leaving. We were too young back then. too young to call it something. but i saw you. and i swore its you. You looked like a wimp. but that _

_didn't made a difference. I kept my only memory of you. hoping one day i'd see that face somewhere. I guess its easy to forget. because you seem to have. But that will _

_not stop me. I still need to see you first. before anything else. i still want what i didn't had the chance to have. But I'm running out of time,.. of hope, I still wonder if _

_you're still out there. somewhere. But forgive me if i can't wait. its not easy. I held on for so long not knowing if you even feel the same way. this must be so stupid. _

_waiting for someone who seem to not care. but i do. I don't know what you have. but i need to find you. If not. I'll start over again. with someone else. I hope you don't _

_mind ._

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

It was 7:18 am. everything sounds silent. perhaps they're still asleep. maybe from last night. Hiccup was still sleeping. I poked his cheek. nothing happened. i

shuffled his hair. still asleep. then i decided to go and pinch his cheeks. His nose crinkled.

"Hey, Wake up" i whispered.

He lifted his head slowly. wiping his eye with the back of his hand.

"sorry i fell asleep here" he said.

"Its okay, It's nothing"

The window was still open, with the plank still over my window to his,

"I better get back" He said standing up so suddenly.

I didn't stop him. yea he should get back, He took the gift in one hand, "Thank you" he said and pulled me to a hug with his free arm,

"You're Welcome"

* * *

**its 3:30 am here. i regret taking a nap after i got home from school. im not even sleepy. i appreciate everyone who still waits for me to update. I really want to finish this **


	42. Sneaking In

**When you try to be productive but always tired af. haha finals was hell, glad all of that was over, just some practices left for moving up ceremony. looking forward on leaving all this existential kinda crisis going on with my life**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V**

I stir my coffee aimlessly.

"So how was Christmas?" He asked. I was stunned and got a shot of reality.

"Oh, It was nice" I replied with a faint smile.

"I was thinking of inviting you all over since it would be you and Lisa for Christmas, and-"

"Oh no, we celebrated with a friend of mine" I interrupted. John took a sip from his drink and raised an eyebrow on me

"I had fun" I said.

After the café John insisted to drive me home, I refused and told him I already had a driver picking me up, even though I really don't have any.

My phone rang and I fished it out from my bag, it was Hiccup.

"Hello" he greeted "You don't seem to be in your room when I left, where you are?" He asked

I turned to see where exactly I was, "Um... in front of some café" I replied

"What about you?" I asked

"I'm picking dog food for Toothless, I'm at the Pet Depot" he explained

I thought for a while and it would actually help if I only know where that is

"What café are you at? Do you want me to come get you?"

"Albatross Café" I said

"Good, it's not far from where I am, I won't take long" he replied

"Okay, nice…Bye" I said

"Bye"

So I sat on a bench not far from the café. I took my phone and went to play some apps to kill time

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I went out and bought a new stock of Toothless' dog food, of course he knows where I'm up to so he came and tag along, He barked happily around the store and even found a new toy he liked so I bought that for him too.

We got out the store, Toothless walking in circles barking happily, jumping… I don't take him out much but I do, he's always in good behavior he doesn't even need a leash.

"Toothless!" I called as he darted off running, I hurried my walking still thinking that he isn't just going to run off like that, but he was getting faster and faster so I started to panic and run after him as well...

"Toothless! Buddy!"

For his size, it's easy to run through the crowd, but for me who looks like a total maniac shouting "Toothless" I've been getting stares from people

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

It's been like fifteen minutes since I sat here, I didn't mind waiting. A couple of people recognized me and asked for pictures, and I said sure. Just as long as paps are not around, they can be the worst at times

So just a few people that turned to a small crowd, I got up to where I was and I told them all that if it was okay for us to stand further to the side and not in the middle of the sidewalk,

And so we did, where we continued to take pictures and I sign for autographs. Then I heard barking. But I didn't pay much attention coz people around me were talking too, and kept asking me questions and I kept answering them, but then something started tugging the end of my pants, I struggled to look down and have a little space. It was a dog. In fact it was Toothless

"Toothless!" I called and picked him up.

One of them went _"Oh its Toothless!"_ and looking at her I asked her, you know him?

And she said that Toothless was a cute dog I posted in my Instagram account, "_Where's Hiccup though_" I heard one from the back ask.

Well he was right, If Toothless is here, how come H-

"_Hey there he is!"_

And some of the girls started squealing as he walked towards the little crowed we managed to make, He looked as if he ran after Toothless

"Hey…" He greeted still struggling for breath

"Hey" I replied back

"_Um Hiccup is it okay to take a picture with you?" _Asked someone. Hiccup looked at me, panic all over his face, I nodded and they took the picture

"_Me too please?" _another I heard

And after a few seconds it was just me and Toothless while I watch Hiccup awkwardly take photos with them, He's starting to turn red actually, but he's doing good for starters.

"_Is it okay to include Astrid and Toothless in the picture?"_ He nodded and I regained my focus after a few seconds of dozing off through my thoughts, I held Toothless as high up to my cheeks to he could be seen, after the picture all the fans thanked us and we all said our goodbyes

I got a few letters from some of them, and I put them in my bag where I'll read them when I get home

"Phew! Well that was something" Hiccup began as he take Toothless from me

"Do you get use to that?" He continued

I nodded and smiled "you did great" I affirmed

"How would they even know me?" He wondered. I coughed "I happen to post some of our pictures in social media right? They might have recognized you too!" I said.

"Well that was insane" He admitted "guess that's why I constantly gain followers from twitter" He laughed whish made me laugh too

"So where are we going now?" I asked

"Do you wanna go home or?..." I took a time to think… "Maybe we could just walk our way home?" I asked for confirmation

"sounds good to me" he confirmed

* * *

**I really need to get my shit together**


	43. Get Away

**So proud that I'll be moving up from grade 10. didn't know i could escape all the madness, XD anyway, moving up ceremony tomo. and then vacation. have a nice week :)**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Out of nowhere, I remembered the gift that Hiccup gave me, I haven't opened it yet,

I went to my nightstand and took the box. It was wrapped in old brown paper finished off with a baby pink ribbon wrapped around it. The first thing in the box was a paper,

_ "Live life to the fullest, Capture the best memories while it last – H "_

I dug even further down the box. It was a Polaroid camera. Sitting from my bed I looked around to find something to test it on.

Then I noticed Hiccup standing right in front of his window checking something from his phone. I pointed the lens directly at him and took a picture. After a couple of seconds the picture came out. He looked grumpy. I grabbed a pen and wrote the date and a caption that said _" First picture attempt. Thanks Hiccup for the camera __J__ "_

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I opened the gift that I got from Astrid. It was a book. "My heart and other black holes" I opened the front page and there was a message she wrote

_"I read this book and loved it. Read it and you might like it too. This is my own copy and I'm giving it to you."_

I jumped on my bed planning to read a few pages or so but then my phone rang,

"Hi Astrid" I started

"Sure,.. yeah… of course!, I'll get you, Bye!"

Astrid asked if I could go with her and just have a little walk around or maybe grab something to drink at our local café. So I said yes. I got up and changed my shirt.

On our way, we talked about stuff. i tried my hardest not to get our topic in her career/ John cos who wants to talk about that? no one. Thought she did told me that John took her for coffee that day i picked her up. other than that, she didn't share anymore information. though i think she got bored with John.

We stopped by the park. We sat on one of the benches facing the pond. the sun would be setting soon so the sky looked like the mixture of orange turning to pink violet.

"So um... how'd you like my gift?" I wondered

she turned to me, "Thank you, its was beautiful. I'd take it with me as much as i can" she replied with a smile.

"I was planning on reading the book you gave me earlier. but then you called... Why did you like that book anyway?"

she starred at the view for a moment "because i was feeling sad. then i discovered that book. after reading it i felt better" she explained

"Why were you sad?" i asked again.

"I don't know. lots of reason. most of it i don't really know" she said

"Wow"

"Yea"

There was silence. i remembered about seeing pictures of him and John lately. they're everywhere on my twitter actually. part of me wanted to ask her if he really like him, you know as a friend maybe. cos you know when you don't really know what real pain felt like. and it was actually seeing both of them together. all smiling and happy and _shit_

"Hey about John..." i started

"Yea?"

"Could you like introduce him to me? He seems cool" i lied

"Oh sure, You'll like him" she said. As if. i thought.

" Your hair is getting longer" she noticed while swiping off the bangs out of my eyes

"Much better" she said and smiled. I smiled back.

Sometimes i get kind of upset from her cos, she kept talking out stuff and John and that kid she's waiting for and i don't even know what those things really meant to her, am i some kind of trash that she just tells stuff to? I mean. sometimes i feel... useless

You get tired hearing the same stuff from the same people it's starting to bug me off. and, i wonder does she even talk about me? even just a friend. huh. yeah right.

But it just seem kind of depressing to-

"Hiccup?" she called.

shocked. i turned to her "You okay? you seem off" she said

"I'm good" i answered

"Aww.. my best friend having some problems, C'mon you can talk to me"

_Best Friend. wow, okay now i know where i stand in your life._

_"_No I'm not going through anything." i replied

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm just enjoying this view"

After that moment it hit me. I would not let Astrid end up with that John guy. why wont i just help her look for that kid she'd told me about. Maybe if she met him. and that guy is probably better that John. then I'll be more confident to who would look after her. I mean i could. but still. I don't want her to end up with John.

* * *

**What do you do when you're catching feelings for someone but you dont want to cos you just dont want to. im having crisis lately XD **


	44. Changing Fate

**Anyone here also watches Miraculous Ladybug? Haha new OTP on the rise XD**

**i've finished the whole for the next one**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"Oh yeah Astrid. You have to attend a premiere this Saturday. Toni Mellark your gown designer for this even will send the dress on Friday for final fitting" said Lisa as she walked by my room one afternoon

"Okay, Thanks" I replied.

Not long after that Gobber came in with his camera on his shoulders. We started recording again for the reality show right after Christmas. It's a 2 year contract that I signed. The manager called and it was disappointed with the low rating so we have to come up with a "Play" to boost up the viewer's interest for the show.

I got up from my study table and went down to Lisa, Gobber following me.

Lisa wasn't anywhere around inside the house. I found her in the backyard.

"Lisa?" I called out

"I'm here!" she replied

I walked up to her. She was fixing the Tulips, giving them the right distance from one another and checking each if all is in good condition

"I was just wondering… the Premiere… where is it going to be held?" I asked

"Cannes," she said

I gave her a puzzled look

"I'm not sure, but it's somewhere in France?" she explained

"Well, um… Okay, but can we in some way take Hiccup with us in the premiere?" I said

"Sure why not, if his parents agree, and if he wants to come along why not? He could be your escort" she commented

"Okay, I'll drop by their house personally to ask him about this" I said lastly before leaving Lisa back with her gardening

I walked back to my room, took my phone and called Hiccup

It took a few rings before he picked up.

"Hi" he greeted

"Hey, Um… are you home right now?" I asked at once

"Yeah, I am… Why?" he wondered. I heard Toothless in the background

"Nothing, can I come over?" I asked.

"Right now?!" He said. I could imagine his face

"Yeah, I just wanna tell you something" I assured

"okay"

"Okay, I'll be over" Then we hang up. I placed my phone inside my pocket and made my way to Hiccup's house.

When I pushed the doorbell, I heard Toothless barking inside.

"_Okay! Okay! Wait up" _ I heard Hiccup say.

The door opened.

"HI"

"Come on in Astrid" he said.

Once I did. Toothless came running down with his tongue sticking out.

"Hi Toothless! Its been a while… How are ya boy?" He leaped and barked with excitement. This dog never fails to make me smile

"Um.. Hiccup, are your parent's home?" I asked

"Actually No. they went grocery shopping." He answered

We walked pass by their Living room where the T.V. was left on

"We were in the middle of getting snacks, Toothless here would not seem to calm down… he's getting chubbier.." Hiccup said eyeing Toothless and mockingly picking him up not as far up from the floor to emphasize that he was really getting heavier

"He just got a lot cuter if you ask me" I said

I sat by the kitchen counter while Hiccup looked for food in the fridge

"Juice Astrid?" he asked.

"Um.. no thanks. I wont take long actually"

"What brings you here anyway" He asked

"Well, I'm leaving this Saturday… and-"

Hiccup's face dropped all of a sudden

"You're leaving…?" He asked

"Yeah,.. I'm going to a premiere" I explained

"Oh,.. okay.."

"Hey! I'm coming back!" I said

He turned back at me. "you're coming back?"

I nodded.

"I was just here to ask you if ever you wanted to come along. It would be in Cannes." I said

"Wow. Shouldn't I ask my parents about this?" He commented

"Well yeah, you should. But you know Your parent's could come too! Like… if they want" I said

Hiccup walked to a cabinet and grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal

"Um.. cool. But what am I going to do in Cannes?" said Hiccup as he walked where Toothless is and gave him the bowl, which Toothless happily dug his whole face right into

"Well… we could go around and go sightseeing!" I answered

"Oh yeah, what about by the time you need to go for the premiere? You'll just leave me in the hotel or something?" Hiccup took a seat in front of me

"What?! No!... You'll be coming with us, Lisa and Gobber"

"What am I going to wear?" he asked

"That's not a problem, we'll get you something" I said

"Why do you even want me to go with you guys?" He asked again

"You ask too much. I mean why not? We'll surely have tons of fun!" I assured

"Okay then… I'm going to tell my parents when they arrive later" Standing up I followed Hiccup back to the living room

"Hey.. I need to go now.., I still have to pack you know." I said

"Okay, sure I'll let my parents know and I'll tell you what they think about it" he answered

I walked going to the door, Hiccup followed behind me

"Bye Astrid!"

"Bye"

* * *

**That's all for now. i need to do research about Cannes :)**


	45. Vacation

**so you wanted a long chapter.. i wish i could work like this all the time XD**

**FORGIVE ME I NEED TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER WITH THIS STORY. I'LL UPDATE BEFORE MY VOICE LESSON STARTS. I HAVE TONS OF THINGS IN STORE. i hope it all pays off**

* * *

Around 10:30pm my phone rang on my night stand. I, still half-awake reached for my phone. I didn't even bother look to who was calling. I just answered it at once because the light from my phone was blinding.

"Hello" I said. My voice all weak and soft.  
"Hi Astrid. I apologize for waking you up" It was Hiccup on the other line. I got up a little. Just enough to peek outside my window. I saw Hiccup standing there. Looking rather apologetic for waking me up  
"its okay, why'd you call?" I asked. I sat on my bed now. Facing my window to see him

"I talked my parents about what you said earlier" he started.

"And?"  
"They agreed" he finished

I smiled faintly "that's great Hiccup! You should start packing I've done mine after I left from your house this afternoon"  
Hiccup had a blank face.  
"What am I going to bring? What about my formal attire?" he asked

"No problem about the formal attire. We'll take care of that when we get there." I assured

"Well. Okay if that's what you say..."

"Are you parents asleep?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"

I showed him a sly grin. I'm still half -awake though.  
"It's my turn to sneak out"

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

It's a good thing that I never returned the plank down the basement. Or else I'll have to walk and creep down there in the dark. Plus the stairs on the way there makes too much noise. And too much work if you ask me.

I pulled the same plank I used when I sneaked to Astrid's room.  
Me sneaking to her room is ridiculous. She sneaking in mine is madness.  
I don't want her to fall or anything  
"Astrid. Why don't you just go to the backyard and over here? Much safer." I commented.

"Umm. You did this before. Plus it's too much work, I can do this."

I got the plank settled on the edge of her window to mine.  
She was wearing a white nightgown that went down to her ankles.  
"Astrid be careful!" I warned  
she just smiled at me. She's crazy I thought.

She got on the middle. She was standing up. Not compare to mine before. I was sitting down and just sliding my way. One blow of the wind and she might lose her balance and she might fall and she might get hurt. Then everyone will know what we've been up to. And Lisa might get mad at me. Then she'll have to -

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. Loud enough for only me to hear  
I think she was trying to call my attention a few times now. She's still at the middle. The wind blew softly. Her hair glided with the breeze lightly.

"Astrid! At least take my hand" I called and reached out. But she was out of reach.

"Just a little more." she said.

The wind blew again... This time a little stronger. Astrid is struggling now. But she doesn't want to seem to look so troubled.  
I got up at the end of the plank. But I still can't reach her.  
"Okay... Just steady now... I'm coming to get you" I said.

I placed my right foot on. Then the other one. I tried to focus on getting to Astrid. Not the view of what we might fall unto.

I just needed a little more to reach Astrid.  
"Take your time... This was an awful idea" she breathed the last words  
"don't worry. It's kind of fun anyway."

Fun? Yeah. I kind of shouldn't have said that

I finally got a hold of her hand.  
"We'll do this slowly now." I said.

Now is much trickier. Every step we take. The plank would wobble.  
"We better hurry" I took big steps this time.  
I wouldn't want to risk us falling

When I stepped my foot on my window edge. It felt like stepping on heaven... Or our safety.  
I guided Astrid carefully. Now in my room. I closed the window.

"Well... That woke me up now" she said.  
"You were half awake all the time? Ha no wonder... Why do you even want to go here anyway?" I asked

"You need to pack... I want to help you" she replied.  
"Ow... When do we leave?" I asked

" Tomorrow afternoon."  
I walked to my bed. My suitcase laid there open. But empty

"Okay... You'll need at least 5 shirt. Pants... And shoes," Astrid said going to my cabinet

"Okay... Why don't you choose what I should wear? I don't want to look like a total trash with you" I commented  
"oh shush. You'll look fantastic in anything. Believe me."

So all night. Astrid went over my cabinet picking clothes, matching it with the right pair of shoes while I take everything she hands me and I'll fold it neatly in my suitcase.

Around 12:24 we finished packing my stuff. I was pretty sleepy and Astrid looked like one too.

"So, This is all it?" I asked, I zipped my suitcase shut. No one answered my question

I turned just to see Astrid sleeping. She was on the floor her head resting on the side of my bed

"Oh, boy what am I going to do now..." I stood up and walked up to her. I don't want to wake her up for the second time again. She breathed softly. The moonlight struck her face. Even at night she looked beautiful

I bent down and took Astrid. While still carrying her. I fixed my bed with my free hand.

"Marshmallows please" she whispered, I managed to smile

I gently placed her down to a side and covered her with a blanket. Now I really want to go to bed. I went to the other side of the bed and sat on the floor and rested my head. That is how I decided to sleep.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Around 2 am I woke up in Hiccup's bed. I looked for him and found him sleeping on the floor. I remember I got up and placed him on the bed, like it is his anyway. Why sleep on the floor.

Even though he doesn't much weight on him by looks. He was a bit heavy for me alone to carry him. So I pulled the upper half of his body on the bed and hoisted up the bottom half. He didn't even flinch. Such a heavy sleeper.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Something started tickling my nose. At first I shrugged it off. I still want some sleep. I pulled a pillow and tried to sleep back. The tickling in my noise continued. I opened my eyes and it was hair. I brushed it off. Then I realized. It was Astrid. And it wasn't a pillow I was hugging it was her.

I quickly pulled away and set off a little distance between us before I went back to sleep again.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt an arm wrapped around me. Hiccup's face right in front of me. At that close. I just happened to notice the amount of freckles he has on his cheek. He looks kinda cute.

I looked at the time. It was 6:45 in the morning.

I lightly poked Hiccup's face

"Hey"

This time I squeezed his nose. "Wake up."

He made a muffled face and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly pulled his hands when he found out it was resting on my side.

"I woke you up to tell you I need to go now" He nodded. And stood up

"C'mon." He called. And I followed behind him

He stood on the window edge and helped me up.

"Okay I can take this…" I said

"Nope." He said. Before I could argue, he lifted me up as if I was so light

"Are you crazy?" I asked "Or are you half awake?" I continued

"I'm fully awake. Just crazy" he replied and laughed

"god"

Walking down the plank doesn't seem to bother him, but me. While carrying me. It actually made it three times scarier so I tried very hard not to move while in his hands.

"I'll see you later," he said once we got in my room

"Yea, I'll see you" I replied back

And he waved goodbye

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I got back in my room the next morning

"What in heavens got in to me?!" I just realized what had happened. I wondered how I could have done that… or maybe I was still half asleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :D**


	46. Sneaking In pt2

**i love reading all your old/recent reviews. it helps me write. I appreciate you patience for me.**

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After lunch I got ready. We leave at 1:30. By 1pm I took all my stuff and brought them all downstairs. I got my last bag on my hand and scanned my room for the last time

"_Am I forgetting anything? or-" _

My eye focused on a necklace that is placed on my nightstand. I walked back in and took it. It's been a few months since I found it again. Well I lost the half of it. Such a shame coz it's from my parents. Like My Dad gave it to my Mom, He had the key and my Mom had the heart.

I wore the necklace around my neck. Probably better to not loose this one too

"Hiccup! Astrid's here" My mom called downstairs.

I went down and closed the door behind me. As I got there. I saw Mom and Dad with Astrid at the front door

"You be careful! And enjoy" My Mom said.

"Did you pack a bag? At the plane in case you-.."

"Dad, I don't get sick anymore" I said defensely

My Dad let out a chuckle followed by my Mom. Jeez they really know how to embarrass me.

"Okay, we have to go now" I called then gave a kiss on the cheek to Mom and Dad,

"At least let me help you with your things son" Dad said already walking up to my suitcase and out of the door.

Toothless suddenly came running down to the hallway.

"Look after Mom and Dad for me bud." I said and patted his head "I'll be gone for a while" I lastly said and gave him a kiss on the head.

He barked enthusiastically. Good seems like were on the same page here coz I'll surely miss him.

I approached the front door where Astrid was still waiting

"You all set?" she asked.

"A little nervous" I replied.

"Hey, you'll be fine" Astrid assured as she led the way to the car

Gobber was the one who was putting all the bags in the compartment. He and Dad laughed at something while they got to the last bag. Lisa has a phone in her hands, she seemed like a real business woman of some sort and I haven't seen her like this.

"Okay everyone, get in. We don't want to miss our plane wouldn't we?" She called as she went back in their house to get something.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Gobber drove straight to the back of the airport to the run way. Which only means that were flying on private. While on our way there, Lisa wouldn't let go of her phone, answering text and calls and writing down schedules or something,

The car went to a full stop. We all got down and this time we helped Gobber unload all the stuff. We climbed up the plane where the captain and its crew greeted us.

"Hi Captain!" I greeted

"It's really nice to see you again Miss Astrid" He greeted back.

He usually flies me to wherever I need to go. Like these kind of events

Hiccup and I took our seat. He got himself seated beside the window. I took my attention trying to look for my book in my bag, then I felt a tug on my sleeve

"Hmm?"

"Astrid, you want the window seat? We could switch if you like" Hiccup offered, I looked at him weirdly, only a few people in the world are willing to give up their window seat to anybody

"Uhh, sure Hiccup If it will make you comfortable" We stood up and settled to our switched seats. Not a moment after that the Captain let out the message that we would be taking off and we were told to buckle up.

The plane's engine started. I got a little excited coz I love it when the plane takes off.

So we were off the runway. I could still hear Lisa talking on her phone. I peeked behind us and Gobber already was sleeping. The plane was running faster now, then we'll be in the sky in no time.

I turned to look at Hiccup. And he didn't look so well

"Hey, you're turning pale, is everything okay?" I asked

"No-thing" he replied with beads of sweat racing down from his forehead

"Oh, c'mon tell me" I urged. He had a tight grip on his seat. Then I figured.

"If you're afraid of flying might as well hold my hand, that might help." I said. He looked at me and looked at my hand that I was offering

His hand was so cold. As we got closer to the end of the runway. He would tighten his grip. And that grip is no joke.

The plane tilted up. He had both of his hands holding my hand now. Hiccup tried to bury his elf more in his seat. He is obviously afraid of flying. When we got to the sky. All good. I tried calming him down

"It's okay, just try to breathe" and he did. I gave him a candy and not long after that he wasn't pale anymore.

"Thank you Astrid" He whispered as I got myself focused on my book

"You could have at least warn me before we got here" I replied holding down my book

"It's nothing serious…" He answered while nervously laughing

"Oh yea, like you almost fainting" I joked. But seriously, he could've

The first half hour of the flight was okay. After that I got tired of reading. I can't believe we'll be just sitting here and what do nothing.

I couldn't fall asleep. Not this early. Hiccup seems to be doing okay browsing at magazines. I rested on my seat. Defeated by boredom

"Astrid how long will this travel be?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

"About 12 hours" I replied. And his eyes got big

"12?! Oh wow… What are we going to do in that time?" He asked putting back the magazine.

"I know right. I didn't know you were bored too like myself." Now this part of the plane travel is what I hate. You get to sit around and do nothing.

I looked at the time. "No worries, just a couple more minutes they would be serving dinner, and I don't think that's boring" I laughed and he did too.

"Yeah, I guess not."

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Like what Astrid said. The food was served not long after she said it would. They served chicken meat side with mash potato, corn and carrots. After Dinner. Back again in doing nothing.

Astrid took something from her bag. I noticed it was the polaroid camera I gave her.

"Picture" she said. And we did. In fact we took tons, so much to being bored. Anyway. We parted all of the pictures we took. She took three she liked and I got three for keeps.

"Hey, I have some playing cards here if you want" I offered.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"What?! Plus 4 cards? C'mon" I said, loosing myself with this game right now

"Haha! Just go take 4 cards"

Turns out Hiccup got some playing cards with him. And it's our 6th round now. Five and Zero. I was the one winning 5 times a row already so loosing the 6th is a little stressing.

"I don't have any blue" Hiccup whispered.

I grin. This could be the start of me doing payback.

"But I do have this!" and he let out a loose your turn card

"UNO! Haha I Won! I Can't believe I won!" Hiccup all cheery might as well hop off the plane to celebrate.

"Okay, party is over just give it to me quick. So we can get this over and done with." I said.

Every time you loose though. You get to pick. Truth or dare.

Hiccup was playing it safe choosing four dares and one truth. Since were in a plane there's not so many things to dare him to. Just easy ones like sing. Do the chicken dance or Macarena. And the truth I asked him is to choose between Brittany or Kayla. He wouldn't answer at first but then she went with Kayla. _(Brittany and Kayla are their classmates)_

"Okay, Astrid. Truth or Dare?" He finally asked.

I rolled my eyes. I'm so not into dares "Truth"

He took my hands crossing my fingers with each other. He steadied them and gave the question.

"Umm.. Just choose. That John guy or that guy you've been looking for?" He said. My eyes widen

"Wow, nice idea for a hot seat" He gripped on my hand. Between the pain. I was trying to think of an answer of who I would choose. Of course the longer I take the more Hiccup tightens his grip on my fingers

"Past or present" He asked again.

I'm still not ready to answer. I'm still thinking whose much worth of choosing.

Hiccup tightens up again

"JOHN" I blurted out. Hiccup let go of my hand at once.

"That actually hurt" I said, shaking my hand.

"Sorry," Hiccup said. He took my hand and inspected it, my finger turned all red from the pain.

"Looks like that's enough truth and dare for the night" He said.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Around 8 Astrid got tired and wanted to sleep early, I was a little sleepy too since we stayed up late the day before because we were up late packing.

_I can't believe he chose that John guy over that other guy she used to tell me about._

I shook out my head from the thought. I don't want deep thoughts right now. I turned to look at Astrid who is now sleeping like a baby.

Now I'm stuck here doing nothing. I still don't want to sleep. But if I stay up. All I could think about is what she said earlier.

I ran my hand on my face. Frustration crept. I need to find a way for Astrid not to end up with John. Something about him feels so wrong. And I don't like it. And Honestly I don't think they're good for each other. I mean. I can't see Astrid really liking the guy.

"Ugh! I shouldn't even be the one thinking about this!" I mumbled.

_You are way into jumping to conclusions Hiccup. You never know John might be a nice guy. And I'm sure Astrid has a reasonable explanation in why she chose him instead of the other dude._

"Okay, now I'm talking to myself. How nice, I'm actually loosing it right now."

I bent down to my bag to get my phone. Probably some music wouldn't hurt. Plus it might actually help me fall asleep too.

* * *

**Please do tell me what you think of this one :)**


	47. Cannes

**i apologize in taking too long to update. shoutout to Commander Chandell 919. giving me a recommendation for this story**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

I woke up at around 2am only to find out that we were about to land. I still hear Gobber snoring though. The lights for the seatbelt lit up. I locked mine at the same time trying not to move too much because Hiccup is still asleep leaning on me for support. I also buckled up his seatbelt for him.

It was dark and raining outside. The whole plane shook from descending from above. I placed my hand on Hiccup's cheek trying to keep it in place on my shoulders. Good think he's asleep, I wouldn't think he'd much the landing part either as well as the take off

After 5 minutes, we were on land. The lights in the plane lit up. The sign for the seatbelts went black. I peeked out the window.

"Wow, so we're really here" I breathed. It's my first time in Cannes. And what a huge event I would be in. I can't help but get all nervous and excited.

"Hey Hiccup wake up! We're here" I said shaking him

"Wha-?" he mumbled

"We're here, C'mon!" I said. And he opened his eyes. He seemed much surprised of everything.

"We've landed?" He asked in great confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't woke you up when the plane was in the process of landing" I told him as I got up and gathered all my stuff.

"Great, cause I don't like those either." He said.

We got inside the airport and there wasn't much people around.

"So this what an airport looks like at 3am huh" said Hiccup

"Yep. Much likely"

Hiccup and I went around the airport since our service wasn't there yet. We went to a souvenir shop and went around the hats and shade. He tried on a beach hat which is one of those close to what scare crows wear

"Should I get this or what?" He asked

"Erm..." all I could manage to say

"Yeah, I thought so too." He answered as he put it back on its shelf.

On our way back walking to where Lisa stayed. We walked pass by a convenient store,

"You hungry Hiccup? Cos I am" I said as I pulled him with me inside the store. I bought two hotdog sandwich incase Lisa was hungry too. Hiccup went to the back and got himself a bottle of water. We met up at the counter

"You're not hungry?" I asked as I give the money to the cashier. Hiccup gave his share of amount.

"Nope. But I am still sleepy" He said slightly yawning at the end of his sentence,

When we got back. The car was already waiting. Lisa thanked me for the food and she said that she was hungry. It took about 19 minute's car ride from the airport to the hotel. And Hiccup fell asleep. So by the time we arrived and woke him up. I kept dragging a half awake Hiccup down the lobby and up to our room.

While in the elevator he barely could keep his eyes open while he leaned on the wall of the

Elevator.

We got in our room. Our room was a junior sea view terrace suite. The whole room was all nice. Lisa opened the door to the room opposite to ours

"Hey, um,.. Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned and gave me a questioning looks

"What?" She asked back "This is my room" she said.

"And?" I asked again,

"Well, that's yours, quit yapping. This is a 5 star hotel. Enjoy it. And if you excuse me, I'll join mine as well" Then she closed the door.

I went in our room where I found Hiccup sitting on the couch. Already knocked out

"He sure is sleepy"

I went out the terrace it showed a beautiful view to the outside facing the beach, despite the dark. The lights from the sidewalk lit everything up so well, I also went around the room checking the bathroom with a really huge bathtub. As much as I wanted to relax into that. I still need to sleep. It's way too early plus we'll have a busy day today.

So I went back where the bed is and woke Hiccup up.

"Hey, there's a reason why this room have a bed"

He opened his one eye to look at me but closed it again.

"You can sleep on the bed Astrid, This couch will do" He answered

"Oh c'mon, it's not like we're going to do anything" I coughed and waited for him to respond

He opened his eyes, "Okay, okay… fine." And walked up to the bed defeated.

I followed and walked to the other side. He lay down as I switched off the lights

"Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight"

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with the sea breeze blowing in our room. Astrid still sleeping soundly.

I looked at the wall clock. 8:05. Quiet early for me.

I walked to the balcony. I was too sleepy last night that I didn't even had the chance to check this one out. I went back inside to get my phone and decided it would be nice to sit outside and enjoy the view. Once I opened my phone I found out that I have a bunch of missed calls from my parents. I rang their number and it answered at once

"Hiccup!"

"Hey Dad" I greeted

"So? How is it?" He asked

"It's beautiful here Dad" I said. I could hear Toothless barking

"Hey Hiccup, Enjoy your time over there" My mom advised

"I will Mom, You and Dad take care too" I said.

My Mom gave the phone back to Dad

"Okay Son, I'm sure you all have schedules to follow, we're just here checking if you've arrived safely" He said

"We did, and thanks" I said

"Okay, you enjoy there, son. We'll call again" my Dad said

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye," and that was it. Boy they could really get over to the top.

I got up and took a good photo. It's really beautiful here.

"Hey you're up early" I almost dropped my phone

"Oh, Hi Good Morning Astrid" I greeted.

"Good Morning" She replied while she stretched out her arms

She leaned against the railings

"Had a good sleep?" she asked, looking out the ocean

"Yeah, I did. You?" I asked back.

"I did. But I am hungry though. Breakfast?" she invited

By that time I realized that I was hungry too for breakfast myself. So we got fixed ourselves a little, got the keys and locked our room.

"Seems like Lisa is still asleep" I commented as we went down the hall to the elevator

"You said it."

While we were in the lift. It was quiet, well maybe except for the elevator music. But none other than that. Astrid was busy with her phone.

She sighed at one time. "Okay so the stylist will arrive here at 3:30 and we leave at 5" she announced

"Okay, sounds good to me" I said.

* * *

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I let Astrid lead our way. We arrived at the restaurant at the lobby and a waiter stood at the entrance.

"Bonjour mademoiselle et jeune homme" He greeted

"Bonjour" We both replied

"une table pour combien de personnes?" The waiter asked

Astrid did not reply at once, he looked at me for backup

"Um, juste pour deux monsieur" I answered, Then he led the way. Astrid gave me a rather shocked facial impression

"I didn't know you could speak French" She said with great amusement in her tone

"Well yeah, I kind of learned it. Good thing I still got it" I replied

"What did he say?" She asked again,

"Well, He was asking how many persons for the table" I explained

The waiter led us to our table, the whole place looks fancy looking, red velvet carpets, red and gold linen drapes. And that massive chandelier at the center that reflects from the light of the sun looks magnificent.

Before the waiter left, he gave us the menu

I could say that both of us had a hard time reading the menu. Yes I could read it, but what is it. By the time the waiter got back we were still clueless of what to get

"Puis-je prendre votre commande" he asked, And I didn't know what to say. I don't want us to eat something we don't really like

Astrid looked at me So I guess I have to talk out of this situation

"Avez-vous des recommandations?" I asked

"notre formule composée d'œufs, de bacon et de gaufres accompagné de jus d'orange en guise de collation vous conviendraient-ils" He said.

I leaned towards Astrid, "You want eggs and bacon with waffles and orange juice?" I asked for her approval

"Oh, yes. That would be great" she replied

I nodded at the waiter and he seemed to understood just well and left

"Hiccup, when did you learn to speak French?" Astrid asked

I sat back comfortably on the chair "We had an exchange student from France, I was already learning a bit that time. I thought it would be handy learning a different language." I explained.

"So what's his name?" she wondered.

"She's a girl, her name is Emily" I said back inspecting the silver ware placed on the table

"Oh, okay… You guys still in touch?" She asked really getting deeper in this topic

"Nope, we haven't for years" I finally said.

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup called. I looked up from my phone seeing a worried Hiccup.

"I'm really nervous for the event. I don't know what to do" He confessed

"Hey don't be" I encouraged "Promise I'll never leave your side, plus I'll be the one guiding you around. Nobody is going to separate us during the event. Were like spies, and your my partner" I explained

I got back to my phone, John has been texting me since last night.

"_So wanna walk the carpet together later?" _He asked.

I still gave him no assurance though. I told him when I see him we might go.

After that I turned off my phone. My eyes already hurt from constantly looking at it. I noticed Hiccup beginning to bore his self as we waited for our food to arrive

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Hmm, yeah I'm good." He replied with a faint smile.

Not long after that. The food came. Hiccup stayed un-naturally quiet, so I tried of thinking of things to say or questions to ask just to get him going. I guess he's really that nervous

I'm really thankful he came along though. It would be quiet lonely without anyone my age.

After breakfast we went back up to our room just finding out that Lisa had her breakfast brought up to her room

"I did not thought of doing that" I told Hiccup as we walked in our room

"It's okay, It's cool to get a look at this hotel" He replied

There wasn't much thing to do. Hiccup sat quietly on a chair looking out of the ocean. Just a little more and I'll start to question if he is the friend that I took with me for this vacation

"Hey!" I sneaked up behind him almost making him fall of from his chair

"You don't seem so well" I said. "You are starting to worry me. Don't be nervous!" I said trying to cheer him up. I never saw him this down.

"Knock, knock" I said

He gave me a rather unamused looks. "C'mon a little support wouldn't hurt"

He rolled his eyes. He's so freaking sassy

"Whose There?" He said

"The cow goes…"

"The cow goes who?" he said. It took about three seconds then he laughed at the joke. That was pretty old but it seemed to have worked just right

* * *

**If you think there's something wrong with the french talking part pls do tell me. i used a translator and had to check it twice which gave me a hard time. please review in what you think. Thank You**


	48. Premiere

**After constantly staying up late and using my phone. My eyes started to hurt. i hate it when these things happen.**

**Anyway, please comment in what you think**

* * *

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"Astrid?" Lisa walked in our room calling me.

"We're out here" I answered

She arrived as if she ran her way up. She took her time to catch her breath and put aside the hair that was already on her face.

"So? What brings you here" I asked studying her from head to toe, she seemed to be well dressed for a nice morning like this

"Toni Mellark came in early. And instead of leaving at 5 we leave at 3o'clock. And it's now 10:30 you two go get ready. Then we'll have your clothes fit in. after that, We all grab lunch together go back up here and we get dressed and leave, good?" She asked

"Um yeah. Sure, we'll get ready" I confirmed

Lisa left right away answering a phone call. Wow can't believe she could take care all of these stuff on her own.

I turned back to Hiccup who was still sitting

"I bet you should go and shower first, I could wait." He said

"Okay, Oh and I called Toni and asked if he could bring one of his extra suits. And he said yes. And I hope its okay. I haven't told you yet but I sent him a picture of you for him to see your body type, and yeah… He's the best so, you'll be looking rather dashing tonight"

Hiccup laughed "Good one Astrid, We'll see" I left him shaking my head, He'll see

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I was asked to go down the restaurant first to go meet with Gobber. When I entered the hall I saw him waving at me. I walked right to where he was and took a seat

"Hey Gobber, Where have you been. I didn't see you last night"

He kept looking at the entrance, "Oh. I've been staying in a different room. Plus I left early this morning cos I needed to get that pass for me to bring my camera with me." He explained

"Where are those two?" He asked.

"They'll be on their way. They asked me to come and meet you here since I was the first to finish fitting my suit" I explained

"Huh, girls" he breathed

I only smiled

They were taking a little longer than we thought and Gibber thought it would be a nice idea to order the food so when they arrive all they have to do is eat. Of course after everything during breakfast I let Gobber handle the ordering

When I saw Lisa at the door looking around, I raised my hand. They walked towards us. Good timing because the food just arrived and we're all here so we could eat all together.

"How is it?" Gobber asked, as he went for the ham and started cutting pieces

"The dresses were fabulous" Lisa replied as she took her seat and placed her bag on her lap.

"Not the answer I was expecting, but okay let's eat"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

We finished fitting the dress and went down for lunch. Good thing cos I was starting to get really hungry, I took a seat next to Hiccup

"Feeling good?" I asked just a few hours to go

"I'm feeling good" all that he could reply.

As much as I wanted to talk to him more about what's been bugging him after breakfast. When we got back up to our room it was already 1 in the afternoon and I was pulled to our room to start with my make up while Hiccup was in the other room where he could get ready.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

When I got in the room, I saw this guy who I think is the "best" designer Astrid had been talking about. From the look of his clothes which is wildly fashionable. I'm thinking it is him

"Ah, you must be Hiccup" He said once he saw me walk in the room. His accent made a fitting combination to his sense of fashion

"Um, Yes I am" I said. I shook his hands "Nice to meet you"

He walked around me studying me from head to toe, _"not bad" _I hear him comment under his breath

"So how long have you been together?" The question made my eyebrow raise. "Pardon?" I said. What did that question meant?

"Well, I've been Astrid's personal wardrobe designer slash stylist, also in special occasions. Never had I heard or see nor talk about guys, except you." He explained.

That would be nice, "Oh, No. We are just really good friends" I defended.

He eyed me and I tried to give him a straight face. "Well, if you say so. I couldn't argue with that being said and all"

He walked to the bed where the suit laid covered with leather coat to avoid getting it stained.

He pulled down the zipper, "Now this one is different from what you tried earlier, If Astrid is going out with what so called "special" friend. Might as well I give him the most stunning suit I have."

He pulled out a black suite with metallic maroon endings at the collar. I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable about it. Like I haven't really worn anything fancy shmancy like this one.

"Shall we get dressed?"

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

Lisa insist that she took care of my make-up, leaving the hair to do with Miss Rachel. It didn't took them hours to finish me, since I asked if they could go light on make-up and something simple for my hair. After Lisa finished with me she went and helped herself get ready.

So I was still with Miss Rachel helping me get in my dress without ruining my dress.

My dress was 3inch below knee length, with three forth length lace sleeves, I neckline wasn't much of a neckline. It was actually off the shoulder kind of thing, the half top also covered with lace and a fancy beading of jewelry at the center.

I finished the look with 3inch wedge heels. I don't do well on heels, especially the not wedge kind. Those heels that seemed like a stick are nightmares. But even with a wedge still praying to the heavens that I survive through the whole walk in.

I sat on the bed, all I'm doing is killing off time. "What do you think ladies?" I hear Toni enter the room followed by Hiccup behind him.

I stood up to where I was seated. I can't believe how Hiccup looks right now. He looks really good. I might as well have my mouth drop at the moment but Toni did really did a great job on him, might as well went over to what I was expecting. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned at the last one, showing a little chest. His suit wasn't closed up but it still looked classy. He also wore a simple gold chained necklace, and it added so well with everything.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

If Astrid looks beautiful on a daily basis. Think about it if you put her in nice dress and make-up. Not that the make-up is necessary. She looked so beautiful. I think this is what a goddess would look like in person I'm not even kidding. We were wearing the same color which kind of looks like what prom partners would look like. But not that I'm trying to say something about it.

"What do you think" I said.

She looked at me head to toe, "You got to be kidding me, I mean I didn't know you got all of this" she said gesturing to all of me.

"You looked magnificent too yourself" I can't help but laugh

"Okay Everyone Time to go-"Lisa ran to where we all were and got cut off when he saw Hiccup

"My Hiccup, You look great!" she exclaimed.

I know right. I thought to myself. "Thank You, You looked so beautiful too Ms. Lisa," he replied

"You both are even wearing the same color!" She exclaimed. "You two look so cute, C'mon quick picture. Hiccup go stand beside her"

"Please take one from my Polaroid too please"

As we were about to leave, I almost forgot to put on my necklace

"Wait! My necklace!" I exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

"Please were the gold one Astrid, I'll look better with the dress" I felt sad when I heard Lisa say that. I was wanting to wear the heart necklace. I don't want to lose is again so I wore it every day.

So I went to my bag and took it out from the box. This one was sent by John, It's a crown necklace with a small diamond inside it

"Here let me help you" Hiccup volunteered and walked up to me

"There, All good and beautiful" He said.

"You look handsome as well" I said.

We got to the Lobby, We thanked Toni for dressing us really good. He's also in his way to the premiere. He went and rode his service while we went for ours

We got to the road and there already was traffic ahead. It's only a couple of minute drive down to Palais des Festivals et des congress. It's the main reason why we picked Hotel Le Majestic

But the traffic took us over about an hour, there were a lot of people and media men cars parked at the sidewalk.

By the time we got there my butt already hurt from sitting through the traffic. But anyway we were there and the red carpet was right in front to where our service had dropped us off

Camera flash everywhere and paps started shouting. I looked for Hiccup and pulled him closer telling him that he just stays beside me and he'll be fine.

"But I'll be in the photos with you then" He said sounding worried

"That's fine I assured"

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I don't really go well with crowds, I felt my stomach churn and my whole body stiff. Astrid hold my hand as we walk the carpet. Which made me a little better. It's not a long carpet so I think I could get a grip of myself through this.

She stopped at a couple of interviews. I stood at the side making sure I don't get seen.

"_Excuse me are you Astrid Hofferson's boyfriend?" _ An interviewer once asked me

"No, no were friends" I said

"Oh, really?! You too looked together so…"

I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. _"HICCUP! HICCUP! OVER HERE! Can we please have a picture?" _ I heard some people call. I took pictures with them and signed autographs too. Which was weird cos all I know Astrid is the once whose a celebrity here.

"Hiccup?" I turned and it was Astrid calling

The people in front of me screamed when she walked closer "_ASTRID PICTURE PLEASE"_ She did a couple of selfies with the fans and signed autographs

"Can I have a picture?" Asked one to her, she said of course and walked up to the fan,

"Um, No with you with Hiccup" the fan continued.

Astrid turned to look at me, I was surprised as well as myself and went to where she was. I stood beside her a smiled. The best that I think I could pull off

"Astrid baby!" Someone from behind us called. I'm starting to get dizzy from all the people calling us but baby? Seriously

A guy in a nice suite with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in giving Astrid a quick hug.

Who is this guy, I thought.

Astrid turned to me and cleared her throat, "Um Hiccup this is John, John meet Hiccup" she said.

"Hiccup? That a weird name. Nice to meet you bro" He said and we shook hands

Yeah make fun of my name.

He turned all of his attention back to Astrid "How have you been, you look very beautiful tonight," He said grabbing Astrid by the hands. He totally didn't need to do that

"And you're wearing the necklace I gave you!" He exclaimed.

Oh yea, hooray

"_JOHN! JOHN! OVER HERE, Just a couple of questions!"_

"I'll be back"

Better not. I thought.

Astrid turned to me and grabbed my hand "That was nice, there you go you got to meet him" She said

"Ah, Yea. You two looked cute together" I commented. Which I didn't really mean. They looked like siblings

Astrid managed to laugh, after meeting John we didn't stop for more interviews and went straight inside

We got there, we met more celebrities having champagne and all. Media med still at every corner

"Ugh! These heels are killing me!" cried Astrid

"Do you want to sit or?..."

"No, there are no seats here." She said.

She grabbed me by the arm and again we started walking, "You'll be okay like this?" I asked

She nodded, "Please let's just walk like this it helps" I could see Astrid trying her best to walk even though I could feel her limping slightly,

My arm started to hurt from her tight grip. But I don't want to complain. We'll get to where the seat are for sure

* * *

**If any of you have cute date ideas, please do tell me I'm open for ideas :)**


End file.
